If Naruko Appeared
by ObsessedAlina
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko, a being sent by God to stay by Naruto's side. The Sibling Naruto wished for has appeared. And Naruko isn't only helping him, but all the other troubled people in Konoha. This is going to be fun. But who's that in the shadows? It's Danzo and he's watching her every move. Her arrival is destroying the balance! What is she? [Rewritten Version Found On Profile]
1. You Freak

(**_Naruko, will be narrating the story, but until she introduces herself, it will be in 3rd Person Point Of View. Leave reviews if you like this!_**)

Naruto walked down a Konoha Street. He bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't~" The person stopped mid-sentence and Naruto prepared himself.

But the adult didn't say anything, he just muttered something about a fox brat and turned back to the cart vendor. Naruto looked away sadly and kept walking. That's when he saw it. It was a cat mask with two red stripes on each side and a red triangle on the top and bottom of the cat mask. The man behind the shop looked at Naruto.

"It's you! You want this mask? Take it!" The man threw it at Naruto.

It hit Naruto square in the face and bounced off onto the ground. Naruto rubbed his face, grabbed the mask and took off running. He glanced back at the mask seller. The mask seller was engaged with another customer.

'_Of course. I'm just trash, not like everybody else_.' Naruto thought to himself.

But then he violently shook his head, '_No! That's what they all want me to think! I'll show them! I'm going to become Hokage one day, then they'll all respect me!_'

Naruto sat on his bed with a cup of warm milk in his left hand. He drank it and wiped his upper lip with the right hand. He slid into bed and when he was all cozy and tucked in, he decided to pray. Naruto didn't know the traditional beginning for a prayer since no one had ever bothered in trying to teach him. So he started off like he was talking to a regular person.

'_Uh, hey there God. I've never talked to you before. But, you're supposed to be helpful. And I could use some helping out, ya know? I'm not asking for much, just,_' Naruto's eyes welled up with tears, '_J-Just send someone to love me._'

Naruto ended up falling asleep without saying '_Amen_'.

The next day Naruto was walking through another Konoha street when suddenly rush hour(sidewalk version) happened. It was like a conjunction of adults. But as someone got a look at his face, space was created around Naruto.

"It's that fox ki~"

"Shh! You can't say that! It's a taboo!"

"Why don't you just get out of here kid?"

"Yeah, leave."

"You're not wanted around here."

But Naruto stood his ground, determined not to falter.

"Didn't you hear us kid?" An adult prepared to hit him, "Get out of here!"

He was about to slap him across the face when a hand grabbed his hand.

"Whoa there! Hitting children," The girl clicked her tongue, "How manly of you."

The guy ripped his hand from her grip and studied her. She was about 16 with had blonde hair and blue eyes, with whiskers on her face. She had on an orange and black jump suit. She picked Naruto up and held him at the side.

"You adults should be ashamed of yourselves." She covered his ears so he couldn't hear.

But what she had said was:

"Just because he has the 9-tails sealed in him, you treat him like an outsider. Wasn't the purpose of sealing the Kyuubi in him to prevent rampages? If you keep treating him this way, he'll eventually succumb to the Kyuubi's hatred, then you all really _**will **_be screwed." She predicted.

The adults murmured and one of the adults spoke out.

"You speak bold words, but where have you been all this time?"

"Yeah, hypocrite, where were you for these 6 years?"

But the girl was ready for them, "I've been visiting the other villages and trying to make alliances with some of their fighters. Don't forget that if there is a Fourth Shinobi War involving Konoha, the citizens will be the first to suffer. Fate might have it so that _**you **_all die in any casualties."

The adults kept quiet at that one. The girl stopped covering his ears.

"Um, Nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"What's your name?" He wondered.

"Uzumaki Naruko." She smiled.

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

"Boy, you're heavy aren't you?" I set Naruto down on the ground.

He was still staring at me in awe, probably thinking this was the first time anyone had stood up for him. I was honored, but having a six-year old watch you with such intensity was a bit awkward.

"H-Hey," I put up a hand, "You shouldn't stare at people. It's considered rude."

Naruto looked away, "Sorry. I've never met anyone that actually liked me."

I turned around and gave the adults another look. The crowds disperse as quickly as they had formed. I gave Naruto my hand, "You won't have to worry about that anymore. I'm here. And you'll definitely make new friends."

He took my hand but his face showed that he doubted my words, "Yeah okay."

'_We've got a lot to work on._' I thought to myself.

"Alright Naruto. Can you lead me to where you live?" I asked.

He nodded, "I live by myself so it's messy."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm willing to bet 5,000 Yen that I'm messier than you."

Naruto cracked a smile, "You'd lose a lot of money?"

"Oh yeah?" I quickened my pace, "We'll see. Show me the house."


	2. Pinkie Promise

(**Naruko's POV for the whole story, Sometimes 3rd Person POV**)

"Naruto, get up!" I yelled into his ear.

He groggily turned to face me and opened his eyes slightly, "Mommy?"

I smiled at that, "No silly, **Na-ru-ko**. I'm your...big sister."

He didn't react for a little bit, probably getting out of his sleepy state. Then he shot up straight and turned to look at me.

"I have a sister?" He asked.

"Yep." I answered.

He put his hand on his chin and struck a thinking pose, "Then that means you'll make me something to eat right?"

"Of course. We couldn't have you going hungry." I grinned.

Naruto jumped out of bed and ran around in circles saying, "I have a sister who knows how to cook! I have a sister who knows how to cook!"

I laughed, "Alright Naruto, go take a shower."

"Okay." He agreed happily.

For a kid who as regarded as a nuisance and a rule breaker, he went along without any question. I brought out a pan, put it on the stove top and turned on the stove. I mixed Flour, 1 and 1/2 cups of water and 2 tablespoons of oil. I stirred the mixture until the lumps were all gone. Then I raised the mixing spoon out of the bowl and the batter slowly dripped down like a thick chocolate mix. That's when I knew it was ready to be baked. I took a measuring cup and poured as much batter as I could inside it.

Then I slowly poured the batter from the measuring cup onto the pan in a spiral motion. Then I let the pancake mix it until bubble formed all over. Then I flipped the pancake onto it's uncooked side and waited. When I had finished the pancake was a golden brown.

(**I wish my pancakes looked as good as hers. They always end up burnt. -_-**)

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

Naruto was in the bath making sure to wash himself clean.

"Nee-chan sure is nice to me." He smiled.

'_But I wonder why? Everyone else hates me for no reason._' Naruto thought to himself.

"But she loves me. I wonder where she came from...Oh yeah! She said she had been traveling to the other villages. Why couldn't she have gotten here earlier?" Naruto asked out loud.

Naruto was very happy to have a guardian. The 3rd Hokage was fun to be around, but he couldn't always take care of Naruto, he had his own responsibilities since the 4th Hokage died.

"The 4th Hokage huh?" Naruto sighed, "Maybe if he was alive, he could tell me who my parents were."

Naruto grabbed an orange towel and wrapped himself in it as he got out of the bathtub. He put on a black shirt with a red swirl design on the front of it. Then he put on orange shorts and went into the kitchen.

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

"Those smell good!" Naruto entered the kitchen happily.

I put 2 of them on plate and handed it to him. He was about to start eating with his hands when I stopped him.

"C'mon now. There isn't even any syrup on it!" I exclaimed.

Naruto seemed upset that he had to wait, but his eyes got bigger as I poured syrup all over it. Screw being proportional and besides, it's only syrup. Naruto grabbed two chopsticks and was about to dig in when I stopped him again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I grabbed the plate.

He let out a dramatic huff, "What now?!"

"You don't eat pancakes with chopsticks!" I said.

He gave me a puzzled look, "Then what do you eat it with?"

(**I'm not even sure how the Naruto World is positioned. Are all of the 5 Nations in Japan? In one episode of Naruto the kid series, I remember Ino having to take the place of someone as a look alike and she said she liked him because he spoke _American_. So I'm not really sure, but I'm going to assume that their _is _an America but still shinobified?**)

"You eat them with a fork and knife." I told him.

"Fork and knife?" He asked.

I could not believe that he didn't know what a fork and knife was! Well, actually, I could. I went into my bag and brought them out. Then I showed them to him and his eyes glistened. He grabbed them out of my hands, but I didn't mind since he was a kid.

"How do you use them?" He wanted to know.

"You hold them like this," I put the fork in his left hand and the knife in his right hand, "And then cut like this."

I directed his hands and held both the fork and knife close to the pancake and cut a piece. By the 3rd cut, Naruto had gotten the hang of it.

"Awesome!" He yelled.

I laughed, "Alright then. Eat up and stay here. I'm going to go out for a bit, but I'll be back."

Naruto got a sad look on his face that he couldn't hide. He was obviously disturbed to hear that I was leaving. I ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry! I won't be gone long." I smiled.

"Will you come back?"

"Definitely."

"Pinkie Promise?" Naruto held out his left pinkie.

"Pinkie Promise." We locked pinkies.

I said goodbye and closed the door behind me. As soon as I was out in the open I spoke, "What do you want?" I asked.

He came out of the shadows, Danzo Shimura, The Shinobi of Darkness.

"So you sensed my presence? Well, you have skills as good as a Jonin. You should apply, maybe work in the ANBU. You would rise through the ranks quickly." He said.

"Thanks but no thanks." I denied the offer, "Now what do you want?"

"Where did you come from?" Danzo went straight to the point.

I smirked, "There's no reason for me to answer that. Either way, if you want to talk, let's do it somewhere else. I don't need Naruto coming out here and persuading me to stay."

Danzo agreed silently and I hoped over the railway and down on the ground. I quickly slicked past the building and ran up the side of another building. Within minutes I had hopped over Konoha's Village Walls and was out in the forest. I looked back and didn't see Danzo. When I faced forward there he was. I clenched my fists.

'_This guy is the reason Naruto was all alone. I'm sure of it! He had better have something good to say, because when I speak, I'm really going to let him have it. He's the root of all problems for Konoha. And if he dares to lay a hand on Naruto...it won't be pretty._' I felt my blood boil.


	3. I Love Ya

(**Naruko's POV Continued...**)

Danzo stood silently, his eye slightly open, watching me.

I tapped my foot impatiently, '_I don't have time for this! I have a very important 6 year old I want to take care of!_'

"Why are you with him?" Danzo finally asked.

"Excuse me?" I wanted to be sure I heard him.

"The Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. Why are you with him?" Danzo asked firmly.

"Is there a problem? If I didn't step in, one of these days the Kyuubi would go rampant because of all the hatred directed to him." I said.

"That shouldn't concern you, the Kyuubi would not be able to break the seal that easily." Danzo answered.

"No, it doesn't concern **you**. I've heard about you Danzo Shimura. The **glorious** Konoha shinobi who created the ANBU that is to protect and serve this village. But in secret, you worked with our enemies. You were willing to hand out information that would put so many people's lives at risk," I paused, "Then you even went and tried to kill the Sandai~"

"How do you know about that?" Danzo had lost his calm and collected tone.

I smiled, "I have my ways of finding things out. But you were wrong to come and tell me what to do. You could be marked as an S-class criminal with my word alone. However, in exchange for a few things I am willing to consider keeping silent about your '_faults_'."

Danzo pondered this, "Fine, what do you want?"

"First, I want you to leave Naruto alone. He is in my care and I will be responsible for him. Second, leave the Uchiha Clan alone. I heard about you when the Kyuubi attacked. You convinced the Sandaime to order the Uchiha's not help. If you hadn't done that, the Yondaime and his wife might have still been alive!" I yelled.

Danzo just nodded his head which aggravated me even more.

"Finally," I took a deep breath, "I want to enter the next Jounin Exams."

Danzo smiled creepily after that, "So you **do **have an interest in becoming a ninja."

"But I will **not **join the ANBU, so put that hope out quickly." I assured him.

"Whatever your intentions, they don't concern me. I just hope you stick to your side of the deal."

And with that, Danzo disappeared into the darkness.

'_What a stupid waste of time. If he wanted to question me, he could have done it any earlier time._' I ran down the forest path.

I didn't see her until we were in close range. Too close. I ran into her and we bumped heads.

"Sorry about that." I said as I looked up.

The woman patted the dust off of her dress and helped me up.

I bowed, "Again I'm really sorry about that~"

That's when I sensed malicious intent. I looked up to the tree on my left and sure enough there was a guy standing there in the trees. He must have been an Uchiha. His cold red and black sharingan stared down at me.

"Could you **not **be anymore suspicious?" I asked as he jumped down.

He stepped in front of the lady and seemed to be trying to protect her, "Why are you here?"

That's when the lady twisted his left ear. He doubled over in pain.

"Ow, Ow, OW!" He yelled when she gave a final yank.

"Itachi, that's not what you do when meeting someone!" She scolded him.

'_So Itachi's his name, ey? Well, he shouldn't go around giving people evil looks._' I shook my head.

"But Mother~"

"_But Mother _nothing! Stop being such a downer, if you keep doing that, no girl will like you." She told him.

I laughed and Itachi blushed.

"My name's Mikoto. Uchiha Mikoto." She held out her hand.

I shook it, "Uzumaki Naruko."

Itachi separated our hands, "Mother, you shouldn't be so friendly to every person you meet."

She poked him in the forehead, "**I **am an adult Itachi. I live my life the way I want to. If I want to be friendly, I'll be friendly."

Itachi was still holding my hand.

"Could you let go of my hand?" I asked.

Itachi noticed he was still gripping it and let go of it quickly, clearly embarrassed. Mikoto put a her right hand on my left shoulder.

"I would like to repay you." Mikoto said.

I was confused, "Huh?"

* * *

(**3rd Person POV _Back at Naruto's home..._**)

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh and stole a glance at the clock.

"She said she would be back in 5 minutes..." Naruto sat there.

Then suddenly a thought crawled into his head, '_What if I made her mad?_'

"I acted really good in my opinion." Naruto scratched his head, "But my opinion isn't good enough! I acted so badly she's probably left the village by now!"

Naruto flopped on his bed, "Or I'm just over thinking it. There was probably a large line or something and she's probably going crazy as she thinks of me."

The silence fed his doubt.

"Maybe it's the 1st one." Naruto closed his eyes.

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

"There really wasn't a need for you to invite me into your home." I said.

Mikoto pulled me along, "Nonsense. After all, you bumping into me saved me from my day dreaming. I could have been standing there until nightfall."

"It was nothing, really." I meant it.

"This is why you should have left when you had the chance," Itachi whispered into my ear, "Once Mother has been saved, she'll repay them despite their protests. But that's not the worst part. The worst part is..."

"I'm home! And I got saved by a really nice girl so I wanted you guys to meet her!" Mikoto yelled.

A room full of Uchihas turned their eyes towards me. Each one cold and unforgiving, but also with a ray of happiness.

"My family." Itachi finished.

It was silent in the room and no one wanted to say anything so I decided to make the first move.

"Um, I'm Uzumaki Naruko. It's nice to meet you all." I introduced myself.

Whispers immediately went up:

"She's from the Uzumaki Clan?"

"Aren't they relatives of the Senju?"

"Are you an idiot? That stupid war ended decades ago."

"But still..."

"Silence." A man in a casual kimono said.

He stepped forward and we were staring at each other. Finally he spoke.

"My wife says you saved her. Is that true?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. All I did was stop her from day dreaming but~" Itachi elbowed me in the side. "I saved her. It was no trouble."

He patted me on the shoulders and smiled, "Well then, I approve!"

It seemed as if all the other Uchihas had a change of personality. Their cold eyes that looked at you with suspicion turned into eyes of warmth and comfort.

Once everyone had stopped looking at me, I used it as a chance to punch Itachi in the ribs, "You reap what you sow."

"Sir? What is your name?" I asked.

"Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha Clan." He announced.

'_That explains the change of personality. If the Head says you're okay then everyone accepts you!_' I noted that.

Fugaku grabbed Itachi, "This is my eldest son, Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh, we already met." I told him.

Fugaku seemed surprised at this, "Really, how?"

"Well, I asked him to stop holding my hand." I answered calmly.

Itachi basically died of embarrassment, then came back to life. Fugaku looked at Itachi as if he couldn't believe it. Then he elbowed Itachi in the side jokingly and smacked him on the back.

"What's this Itachi? You're getting acquainted with women behind your old man's back?" Fugaku asked.

"It's not like that!" Itachi insisted.

Fugaku chuckled, "Naruko, if you're ever feel up to it, marry Itachi."

Itachi got red all over his face, "No way! I barely know her!"

"So what? It takes time to create a relationship." Fugaku shrugged, "By the way, how old are you Naruko?"

"Oh, I turned 16 not to long ago." I said.

"See Itachi? You turned 16 not to long ago either. It was fate!" Another Uchiha joked.

I like drama and I want to see how things play out. I also love being entertained and clearly Itachi was dying of embarrassment, providing a great source of entertainment. So I decided to add coal to the fire.

"Well, I have to go right now, but I'll speak to you later Itachi," I kissed him on the cheek, "Take care."

As I left the Uchiha Manor, laughter erupted from inside.

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

"Itachi?" Sasuke tapped him, "Was that your girlfriend?"

"Of course not." Itachi said calmly.

"But she kissed you." Sasuke pointed out.

"Mother kisses me all the time, but she's not my girlfriend is she?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I guess so."

"Oh, if it isn't Itachi," Mikoto smiled, "Having a **mature **talk with your brother?"

Just then Shisui popped up, "Yo, Itachi."

"Shisui!" Itachi got up, "Let's go before I catch their insanity."

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

Before walking home, I went to buy the groceries. By then, the lines had multiplied. The sun was already setting when I got home.

"Naruto! I'm back!" I opened the door.

There was no response.

'_Maybe he's inside?_' I thought to myself.

I slowly opened his bedroom door and saw him lying there, sleeping soundly. I put down the groceries at the front of the door and sat behind him on the edge of his bed. His blond hair was covering his eyes. I parted them so they could expose his forehead. He looked so cute while sleeping.

"Mm, more ramen please..." He murmured in his sleep.

I smiled, '_A__ll you ever think about is ramen you idiot._'

That got me thinking. I still don't remember everything. I just knew that one day I woke up in a forest with only the name Naruto and an Image of him. Everything before that was a blur.

'_Don't over think anything Naruko. It'll just ruin the fun you've had so far._' I reminded myself, '_But still...I don't want Naruto to be ignorant about what he has sealed inside of him. When he wakes up, I'm going to tell him that he is the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki._'

"Make...friends." Naruto murmured again.

'_Or not._'


	4. His New Friend

(**Naruko's POV**)

I walked around in circles, '_I'm going to do it now. I'm definitely going to tell him!_'

I had been putting off telling Naruto that he was the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki for a while, but today was the day I'd actually do it. As soon as he woke up.

'_I'll start with a nice breakfast, then when he's really happy I'll tell him it. It'll be fine. Once he understands, it'll benefit him in the future. He needs to get it under control now.' I assured myself._

But still, what if it had a negative affect? What if he was too afraid to come out of his shell, fearing that he would hurt somebody?

"Get a grip, girl!" I slapped myself.

"Nee-chan?" I heard Naruto's voice.

I turned around to see a still sleepy Naruto rubbing his eyes.

"Yes?" I answered.

"What are you doing?" Naruto yawned.

"It's nothing," I stopped slapping myself, "More importantly, I need you to listen up. What I'm about to tell you is very important."

Naruto tried his best to wake himself up completely. Then he sat on the floor, sitting with both legs crossed and perked up attentively. I took a deep breath and started.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, the villagers hate you, we've established that." I said to him.

Naruto nodded his head and I tried not to laugh.

'_He's nodding like a business man when talking to his boss._' I chuckled to myself.

"But," I continued, "There is a **reason **why they hate you. It is not personal, but more of what's inside you."

Naruto looked down at his stomach when I poked it, "Right there. Inside of you is the Kyuubi, the strongest Tailed Beast of them all. It's power is sourced from hate."

That's when Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes?" I acknowledged him.

"I already know the Kyuubi killed my parents. But, do you know who they were Nee-chan? That old fart(**Third Hokage**), says it isn't important for me to know." Naruto pouted.

I shook my head, "Sorry Naruto, I wish I did."

'_The only thing I know is you and after yesterday, the Uchihas._' I thought to myself.

Naruto's eyes glistened with tears, "I thought you would know."

His sad face made me want to wrap him up in a hug. And I was about to when he spoke again.

"But it's okay. Now that I have Nee-chan, my life will definitely get better." Naruto smiled, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

It amazed me how a 6-year-old could possibly smile when he had such a great burden upon his shoulder. It almost brought me to tears. Almost.

I ruffled his hair, "That's the way, Naruto. just for that, you can have ice cream for breakfast."

"Alright!" Naruto jumped in the air.

* * *

(**The next chapter will be about me describing Naruko and what I basically want her to seem like. It'll give you a good personality description**)

(**3rd Person POV**)

"Itachi look, over there. Isn't it the girl that kissed you?" Sasuke pointed.

"Sasuke it's rude to point," Itachi pushed his hand down but still looked in the direction.

He couldn't believe it! There Naruko was, in the flesh! And she was talking to the** Fox** Boy?!

"Sasuke, wait here a minute. I want to go talk to her." Itachi told him.

Sasuke poked him, "Oooo, Itachi wants to talk to his girlfriend."

"Shut up Sasuke." Itachi poked his forehead.

Itachi went over to Naruko, "Hey there."

Naruko didn't recognize him for a second, "Oh, it's you."

"It's you?! You kissed me yesterday and that's all you can say?" Itachi questioned.

Naruko smirked, "Wow, for a cool look on the outside, you have a short fuse in person."

Itachi gripped his head in frustration and Naruko laughed. While they were chatting Naruto wandered over to a cart vendor and bought some takoyaki on a stick. When he turned around he bumped into Sasuke and dropped it.

"What the hell, ya know?! I just bought that!" Naruto told him.

Sasuke looked at him with the same anger. On Sasuke's shirt was an ice cream smudge. Naruto had made him rub it all over his shirt.

"You shouldn't be the only one getting angry. Look what you did to my shirt!" Sasuke fumed.

"Who cares about that shirt, you can always wash it, I **just **bought my takoyaki!" Naruto grabbed him by his shirt collar.

Sasuke shoved him, "To inform you, this shirt is worth more than your life! You can just buy another takoyaki anyways!"

They went head to head, arguing about it and they got so loud that Naruko and Itachi stopped their conversation.

"Naruto/Sasuke! What's the problem?" Itachi/Naruko asked.

"It's this guy!" Naruto and Sasuke both pointed at each other.

"He ruined my shirt!" Sasuke whined.

"He cost me ¥500!" Naruto whined.

Itachi sighed and Naruko just laughed.

"Listen," Naruko brought out a napkin and wipe Sasuke's shirt, "I'm pretty sure Naruto did it by accident."

"And Naruto," Naruko picked up the wasted takoyaki and threw it out, "I can always buy you another takoyaki stick, you know that."

"Okay..." Naruto uncrossed his arms.

"Hey Itachi, is it okay if we come over to your place? Both of us?" Naruko asked.

"Well I, uh, maybe, let me just...Shisui!" Itachi called.

"Yo." Shisui appeared.

Itachi whispered in his ear and Shisui just shook his head, "Be prepared for the consequences."

Then Shisui disappeared as quickly as he had appeared and Itachi turned to Naruko.

"Sure, you both can come." Itachi said with a smile.

As they were walking ahead, Sasuke stayed back to talk with Itachi.

"You know, Nii-san, at first I wasn't sure about her," Sasuke nodded his head towards Naruko, "But now I think she'd make a pretty good sister-in-law."

Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead, "What do you know?"

Sasuke just smiled, "I think when it comes to dating I'd do better."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

"Please wait here," Itachi bowed to Naruko.

So there she was, standing outside of the Uchiha Clan Manor **with **an Uchiha and Naruto.

'_I don't even know the tykes name._' Naruko realized.

"Hey," Naruko tapped him on the shoulder, "What's your name?"

Sasuke smiled, "My name's Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi!"

"Oh? So you're an Uchiha?" Naruto snickered, "Then you must have some awesome jutsu."

Sasuke's face got red, "Of course I do! I'll show you right now!"

Sasuke did the hand signs very quickly but I knew what it was, the Fireball Jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke announced.

There was a small puff of smoke and that was it. Naruto fell on the floor, laughing.

"D-Did you see that, Nee-chan?" Naruto was weak with laughter, "Total fail!"

Sasuke was slowly losing his embarrassment and turning it into rage. Naruko knew where this was headed.

"Naruto, stop laughing. You couldn't even get a puff of smoke to come out of a jutsu if you tried." Naruko revealed.

Sasuke's '**transformation/tantrum**' was postponed. He contained a giggle.

"Honestly," Naruko shook her head, "You're the 1st to criticize when you can't even get your own act together."

Another muffle giggle from Sasuke. Naruko smiled on the inside.

'_One more push and he'll be rolling,_' She thought to herself.

"And the words are Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. Not **Kaze**. Is there even such a thing as a Wind Clone Jutsu?" Naruko asked.

Sasuke couldn't contain it any longer, he laughed and laughed until he was bending over, holding his stomach. Naruto was starting to get mad too, but Naruko winked at him and he understood.

'_It's not always about you. Sometimes, to make people feel better, you have to insult yourself._' -Anonymous

"So, Sasuke. What do you plan to be when you grow up?" I asked him.

Sasuke looked ready for that question, "I'm going to get all the way to Jonin level and work in the Police Force."

"Naruto?" I turned to him.

He looked like he would die if he didn't share what he was going to be.

"I'm going to become Hokage! So then the whole village will stop ignoring me and start treating me like I'm somebody!" He declared.

"Then I guess you two will be working together." I told them both.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and something sparked. whether it was friendship or a rivalry, I can't say.

But then they both broke out into two goofy grins and shook hands, "Nice to meet you partner!"


	5. Questions Are Answered

**A lot of people have been asking me, what does she look like, or explain where she came from. So I'll give you a preview.**

**Uzumaki Naruko is 21 years old. She was a being sent by God to help Naruto. I removed the fact that she had whiskers. But she _does _have blond hair and blue eyes. I guess she looks more like Minato and thinks a little bit like Kushina. She's basically female Minato or Minato's daughter if he ever had one. **

**There's not much to say about where she came from in this. I want to go deeper into that as the story progresses.**

**When I thought of this story I wanted Naruko to be the Mom that Naruto never had. I felt pretty bad when watching his childhood flashbacks. But eventually Naruko turned into an older sister type. Even though she's a young adult, she's still pretty funny, she knows how to joke around. A lot of you think she shouldn't be a fighter but I want her to be a Jounin. She won't go out for missions unless it helps the story progress. But she will train and stay at Konoha. The only time she fights is when Konoha is threatened or if it's a world problem. She visits the other villages, but she doesn't need to visit Bee. That guy is too weird to be fixed by her.**

**Again, even though the description says Naruko helps all the troubled children, she is going to help the adults as well. if you've read right now, Shisui is still alive and the Uchiha Clan is alive. I'm not going to type anymore because that would spoil it.**

**Ron answer some people, the chapters are short, I know. But I feel that putting everything into one chapter would kind of ruin the suspense I have planned for it. Forgive me all you quick readers! _**

**If you have any questions, post a review and come back to this chapter. I'll definitely answer it as best as I can without giving spoilers.**

* * *

** I just realized how old this is. New Update!  
**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruko**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Blood Type: H (Yes that's a thing)**

**Favorite Foods: Pizza, Ramen, Pancakes, Curry, Sushi and Cake**

**Favorite Color: Dark Orange**

**Description: She jokes around a lot, but can get very serious. If you try to hurt someone she cares about, she might kill you...with a fork. Doesn't remember anything about her past, only remembers Naruto's name and appearance. Never mention Danzo to her unless he turned up dead ^.^**


	6. Shattered Feelings

(**Naruko's POV**)

'_What's taking Itachi so long?_' I stomped my foot in impatience, '_He went into there hours ago!_'

"You guys," I said to Sasuke and Naruto, "I'm going to go inside, can I trust you 2 to stay out here?"

Sasuke saluted me, "My Mom says I'm responsible all the time!"

Naruto jumped in front of him, "I'm responsible too! Remember Nee-chan? You left me in the house by myself and nothing got broken."

"Alright, alright," I laughed, "You're both responsible, stay **here,** I'll be back soon."

I went inside the Uchiha Manor and passed by some Uchihas. They smiled and I greeted them.

"Itachi?" I called for him.

No answer. There was a loud shout coming from the end of the hall. I swiftly crawled down the hall, near the door and took a peek inside.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Fugaku was pacing thee floor back and forth, "THE JINCHURIKI IS HERE?!"

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't know she was his caretaker." Itachi mumbled, he was sitting in a chair.

Fugaku's eyes were dark black with rage, "Forget the girl! Itachi, you should be smarter than this! How could you invite her?"

"I did **not **invite her! She just asked to come over out of the blue! Do you think I wanted her here?" Itachi asked.

'_So that's how it is._' I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

But I held the urge in. Instead, I could feel anger rising and coursing throughout my entire body. I stopped hiding and stood in the doorway.

"Sorry to have been such a nuisance." I said hotly.

Then I turned and walked away

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

"Naruko! Naruko, wait!" Itachi started to walk after her.

Fugaku grabbed Itachi's arm, "Let her go."

"It's **because **you made me say that!" Itachi shook his arm free.

Naruko went outside to where Naruto and Sasuke were bragging about their older siblings.

"Nee-chan?" Naruto perked up, "Can we go inside?"

"Not today, or ever," Naruko picked up Naruto, "We're leaving."

Sasuke was confused, "But you didn't even get to hang out."

"Ask your brother." Naruko said coldly.

Itachi ran up behind Sasuke, but Naruko was already too far.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

"Wait! Let me go, Nee-chan!" Naruto struggled.

When we were a good distance away from the Uchiha Clan Manor, I set him down on the ground.

"What was that about?!" Naruto seemed furious.

"Remember how I told you that villagers will hate you for the Kyuubi inside of you?" I asked him.

Naruto nodded his head.

"The Uchiha Clan is one of them. They were arguing about letting you in. I-Itachi," I swallowed.

'_C'mon Naruko, now's not the time for the fox to bite your tongue!_' I shook my head.

"Itachi, said he didn't even want us there in the first place. That's just like the Uchiha Clan." I told him.

Naruto didn't believe it, "But...Sasuke was really cool."

"Naruto I'm sorry," I apologized, "It wasn't right of me to make you prejudiced against them. Maybe you and Sasuke can actually become friends."

'_But Itachi has another thing coming if he thinks I'm speaking to him again._' I thought inside my head.

"I ruined your visit. So I'll buy anything you want to make up for it." I smiled.

Naruto grinned widely, his teeth showing, "Then I'd like Ramen and Chocolate and Ice Cream and Takoyaki and~"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," I put my hands up, "What kind of order is this. How can you buy Ice Cream **and **Ramen?"

"You didn't know? I have a mouth bigger than your fist. I'll manage somehow." Naruto stated.

"I don't even know whether you're complimenting yourself, or just saying something very stupid," I shook my head, "Oh well. It wouldn't matter to me anyways."

* * *

(**3rd Person POV ****I want to give a heads up to you all now. Since Naruko was sent by God everything is different. Naruto still has hate but in the other villages *Ahem Sand Ahem* Gaara's...Yeah. I'll show you now**)

"Go ahead Gaara, blow out the candles." Temari egged him on.

Gaara stepped forward, looked back hesitantly and blew as hard as he could. The 7 candles were blown out completely. Today was January 19th, Gaara's birthday. His Mother had been the one to plan everything. Even his Father, Rasa, the busy Fourth Kazekage had made time to come. Rasa kissed the top of Karura's head.

"Our son's growing up you know." He said.

Karura nodded her head, "I want to be beside him forever. As long as he has the burden of Shukaku, I will never abandon him."

Rasa clenched his fists," I'm sorry. I couldn't get the council to change their minds about making Gaara the Jinchuriki. But I should have fought harder, then I could have~"

Karura put her finger to his lips and silenced him. She motioned towards the children and he nodded his head.

"He has dark rings under his eyes! He can't even sleep without Shukaku terrorizing him!" Rasa whispered.

"I know, but we'll figure something out. I don't intend to let him be sleep deprived forever."

* * *

(**3rd Person**** POV**)

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**! Someone pounded at the front door.

'_Who could that be at this time of night?_' Naruko pulled on a sweater.

She skipped to the front door and opened it. There stood an ANBU member. She immediately had a suspicious feeling.

"Yes?" She was on guard now.

"Right," The ANBU member pulled out a scroll, "This is for you from the Sandaime."

Naruko hesitated to grab it.

"There's nothing on it, I assure you." He promised.

Naruko took it and unloosened the scroll. Without reading it, she went all the way to the bottom. This was definitely the Sandaime's signature.

"Thank you." She started to close the door.

"Just doing my duty." The ANBU member left.

As the ANBU member jumped from roof to roof, he removed his mask.

"What an interesting girl. Not trusting something from a Konoha ANBU member." Shisui smiled, "Itachi, your first love interest is definitely going to be a hassle. You might not be able to handle her."

That's when Shisui felt an ominous presence. He stopped on a roof top and looked around, using his mangekyo sharingan now. But nothing looked out of place.

'_Must've just been my imagination._' Shisui shrugged it off and continued hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

But there **had **been someone watching him. Danzo was behind a tree, his eye glimmering in the darkness, '_So Shisui has gone to that Uzumaki's house with a scroll from the Sandaime? This doesn't look good. I have to deal with the both of them, quickly._'


	7. What I Want

(**Naruko's POV**)

I set the scroll down on the bedside table and tried to go back to sleep. No luck. After 5 minutes of silence and listening to the clock tick, I sat up on the bed's edge and decided to read the scroll:

_Dear Naruko,_

_First, I would like to thank you for taking care of Naruto. Not many people are very patient with him when they know what he is. Now I know he can be a handful and I'm not sure why someone would want to take care of him. This means I am fine paying you a cash interest for taking care of him. But of course, there is a catch. Naruto's identity can't be kept as a secret forever. Someone will leak it out that he is the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki to other villages. When that time comes, he will most certainly be targeted. If you accept the cash interest, you will guard him 24/7 until he is capable of defending himself. This means you will accompany him to wherever he goes. He also wants to join the Konoha Ninja Academy. When he's on his own team, you will also accompany him on missions. I look forward to your answer._

_Sincerely,_

_Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen.'_

'_This Gramps..._' My left eye twitched, '_I can't tell if it's a bribe or a guilty conscious agenda._'

I looked at the sleeping Naruto, mumbling about ramen and smiled.

'_Well, no matter what they add in, I already know what I'm going to do. Who could leave this little tyke by himself?_'

* * *

(**3rd Person**** POV**)

"Father! Please reconsider!" Itachi begged.

He shook his head, "It has already been decided that we will overthrow the Hokage. We have been silently taking the abuse for too long."

Itachi knew it was useless to continue arguing and gave up. But Shisui on the other hand, had heard everything.

"I'm going out for a walk." Shisui announced.

**Uchiha Kara **just nodded her head. As Shisui strolled through Konoha, he couldn't help but admire it. It was a very nice city when the times were peaceful.

'_I won't let the Clan continue their schemes!_' Shisui thought to himself.

He had reached the outskirts of the village and was near the gate. He ended up walking outside and strolled through the forest, his mind thinking up a plan as he went along.

"It seems like I'll have to use Kotoamatsukami on the Clan to keep them from doing anything rash." Shisui sighed.

"What a wasteful use of a sharingan." Danzo stepped out of the shadows.

"Danzo!" Shisui seemed startled.

"You are thinking in the right direction," Danzo continued, "However, I can not allow you to use your Kotoamatsukami. This problem is much bigger and will not be solved by petty genjutsu. No, as long as there is an Uchiha Clan there will always be a problem."

"What are you trying to say?" Shisui eyed him.

"I can not trust you with that eye!" Danzo lunged at him.

It all happened so fast, a scuffle of strength was about to happen when 3 shurikens were thrown in Danzo's direction. He backed up before they could hit. Shisui looked up at where they had come from.

'_No...way._'

"N-Naruko-san?!"

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

'_I'm just on my way back from answering the Sandaime's letter and agreeing to the terms. There was an extra bonus not written in the letter. In return for protecting Naruto, I would already be considered a Konoha Shinobi._'

"So...what's going on here?" I asked.

"How did you get that headband?" Danzo asked me, "Posing as a shinobi is a serious crime."

I laughed, "I guess you didn't get the memo since you're so busy attacking someone. I am now an official Konoha shinobi."

"That's impossible! Unless...Hiruzen!" Danzo cursed.

I wagged my finger, "Tch, tch, tch. What a rude way of referring to the Sandaime. That by itself could be considered treason. And with visual evidence of you trying to attack a fellow shinobi...just how will you explain yourself this time?"

Danzo was getting angry and that's just what I wanted.

"You've already tried to assassinate Sandaime," I continued, "But you were spared because he was kind enough to give you another chance. Now here you are causing trouble again. Do you want to start a fight between the Uchiha? I'm sure everyone would _love_ to hear about this one."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Everything I have done is for the sake of the Leaf Village!" Danzo yelled.

"FOR THE SAKE OF THE LEAF VILLAGE?!"

'_He's not the only one who can get loud._' I grinned in my mind.

"IF YOU REALLY LOVED THE LEAF YOU WOULDN'T TRY TO START A FIGHT EVERY 5 YEARS! ARE YOU REALLY THAT JEALOUS THAT YOU NEVER BECAME HOKAGE?! IF THE YONDAIME WAS ALIVE I'D ADVISE HIM TO LOCK YOU UP FOREVER! YOU WILL BE THE REASON THIS VILLAGE SUFFERS!" I yelled.

I think that really shocked Danzo but he composed himself and disappeared. I jumped down to Shisui's side. I caught him just as his legs gave out.

"Did he poison you?" I asked.

"No, but my legs are really weak for some reason." Shisui answered.

I stared at his face and blinked a couple of times, "Both eyes, check." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, that was a close one." Shisui laughed.

Shisui bumped his forehead against mine and our faces were really close.

"Are you checking for a fever? I'm fine." My heart was beating faster, "Though you seem to have a fever yourself. Are you sure you'r~"

"Naruko, close your eyes for a minute." Shisui leaned in.

Then suddenly Shisui's was knocked out of my arms and someone was on top of him.

"What the hell were you about to do?!" The person punched Shisui.

I recognized that voice, "Itachi, stop!"

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

Naruko shoved him off of Shisui and touched Shisui's face.

"Are you okay?" Naruko asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shisui sat up.

"What do you mean fine? Your lip is bleeding!" Naruko took out a handkerchief.

Itachi got up, his eyes heavy with sadness and left quickly. Shisui noticed this and the truth hit him.

"Naruko-san, go." Shisui wiped the blood trailing from his lip.

"Huh?" Naruko was confused.

"Just follow after him!" Shisui started her with a shove.

Naruko got up, looked back at Shisui and then disappeared.

'_Itachi...you were serious._' Shisui couldn't believe it.

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

"Itachi! Where are you, Itachi?!" I called for him.

'_Damn it! Why did he run off?_' I asked myself.

Unwillingly, my mind drifted to the chat I had with a woman in the village:

_"Young girl, are you aware of what you're doing?" She asked me._

_"Getting food?" I answered._

_She shook her head, "I guess you really aren't aware. You're a charmer."_

_"A charmer? I do no such thing! I'm not really looking for a romantic partner right now. I think..." I told her._

_"But your actions say otherwise. You smile at guys and say hello to boys you don't even know. That's called flirting honey. If you're not careful, you might leave the wrong impression on guys."_

I shook my head, '_What am I thinking about at this time?_'

But my mind was still wandering. This time though, it wandered to my talks with Itachi. All I ever kept thinking of was Itachi.

_"What do you want?" _I remember the lady asking me.

"I want...Itachi." It took a moment for my brain to process what my mouth had just said, "That sounded so wrong. I can't even think about anything else now. Damn it Itachi! Why did you run off?"


	8. Deal

**To make it clearer Itachi and Shisui are 16 years old so it is not the canon age. Sorry T_T**

(**3rd Person POV**)

"Itachi!"

He could hear Naruko calling his name in the distance.

'_Why is she following me?_ _No matter, I can't let her catch up to me._' Itachi quickened his pace.

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

I sensed a light chakra presence ahead of me.

'_I have to make my feelings clear so that no misunderstandings are left._'

I increased my speed to full throttle. Itachi was in sight now. I tried to slow down but my feet were already caught in the momentum. I ended up smashing into him and taking him down with me. I rubbed my head and looked into Itachi's eyes. He looked away, but I made him face me.

"Don't do that," I smiled sadly, "Don't look away from me."

Itachi reluctantly sat up and I crossed my legs. We sat in silence for a bit before I took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Back there, with Shisui, it was a misunderstanding. If I had realized what he was going to do quicker, I would never hav~"

"It's fine." Itachi shook his head.

"Huh?" I was confused.

He got up and brushed the dust off of his pants, "It's not really my business to know who your romantically involved with."

"I never~"

"Naruko," He looked at me, "You do what makes you happy."

He started to walk off and I felt my throat choke up. I grabbed his hand.

"Don't you get it? I'm not happy with anyone but you!"

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

"What...did you just say?" Itachi turned around to look at her.

Naruko blushed and looked down, she let go of his hand and brushed her hair back, "I, I'm in love with you."

Itachi held her arms, "One more time."

"I love you?" Naruko said it like a question.

Itachi lifted her up and swung her around, then set her on the ground.

"Hold on Naruko, I need a moment. I'll be right back, I promise." Itachi hugged her quickly.

Itachi ran towards a clearing in the Forest and took out the** omamori **(good luck charm), his Mother had handed to him, "It actually worked. Thank you."

Naruko came up behind him and grabbed his hand. He smiled down on her and then he remembered the coup d'état.

"Naruko, I have to tell you something." Itachi got serious.

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

I nodded my head, "So they plan to take over the Leaf Village?"

"Yeah and I can't talk them out of it." Itachi's voice was bitter.

I nuzzled his nose with my nose, "I think we can figure out something."

"AHEM!"

I looked up to see Shisui turning red.

"Itachi, sorry about...you know." He looked sincere.

Itachi smiled, "It's fine. I'm just glad we're still friends."

Shisui put his hand over Itachi's shoulder, "It would be dumb if we let some girl come between us."

"That _girl_ is right here!" I stomped my foot.

"Yeah Shisui, you can't talk about my girlfriend like that." Itachi playfully pushed him.

The sun started to set and Shisui's face grew grim.

"I think..." I stepped up, "I'm going to have a word with the Uchihas."

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

"Is everything ready?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes sir." Kara answered.

"Then we'll begin soon. Tell all the Uchihas to~"

Naruko was standing on the ledge. No one spoke so Naruko took the initiative, "I came to speak with you." Naruko stated..

Kara took out a kunai.

"That's enough." Fugaku dismissed her.

Kara gave Naruko a look of absolute loathing and left.

"What's her problem?" Naruko questioned.

"She was **supposed **to get married to Itachi." Fugaku sighed.

"Oh, well. Sorry I'm not sorry." Naruko shrugged her shoulders.

"More importantly," Fugaku continued, "Why are you here?"

"Why are you planning to attack Konoha?" Naruko asked him.

Fugaku's eyes narrowed, "Who leaked the plans?"

Naruko said nothing, "That's besides the point."

He exhaled through his nose, "Well then what are you here for? Are you going to assassinate all of us?"

"Of course not. I'm telling you to reconsider." Naruko jumped down.

"The plans have already been set in motion." Fugaku answered.

Naruko stayed silent and collected her thoughts, "I have a deal."

"I'm listening."

"There's a certain boy I'm willing to bet all my money that he'll become Hokage."

"And?"

"If he becomes Hokage, he will be the same age as your son."

"Itachi?"

"No! Sasuke!" Naruko shook her head, "And if he and Sasuke grow up on good terms, which they will, then the Uchiha will have the Hokage on their side."

"When does the good part come?" Fugaku asked.

"That means the Uchiha won't have to deal with ridicule ever again." Naruko smirked.

Fugaku considered the deal for what seemed like forever, "Fine."

"Are you serious?"

"On my honor as an Uchiha, I will not betray Konoha."

Naruko smiled widely, "You won't regret your decision. Sasuke and Naruto are going to be like Madara and Hashirama!"

'_Let's hope that doesn't come true. Because if their lives play out the same way, then Sasuke will definitely..._'

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

I quickly ran outside of the Uchiha Manor where Itachi and Shisui were waiting for me. I ran into Itachi's arms.

"Did everything go the way you wanted it to?" Itachi put me down.

"Yes! You're Father agreed to my terms!" I hugged him again.

Shisui coughed, "Sorry to be interrupting this beautiful moment but we still have the matter of a spy. Itachi, your Dad's bound to suspect one of us and when he does, all Hell will break loose."

"Don't worry, I'll provide you shelter from his wrath if you need it." I laughed.

"Well," Shisui started walking into the Manor, "It's pretty dark now, you should head home."

"Yeah, see you." I started off.

"Wait!" Shisui called my name.

I turned around, "What?"

"Itachi will escort you." Shisui said.

Itachi gave him a look like, '_WHAT?!_'

But Shisui just shoved him forward, "Don't come back until you're sure Naruko has reached her doorstep!"

Itachi scratched his head, "Damn Shisui. When I get back I'll really give it to him."

"Sorry for being a bother." I apologized.

"Oh no, no, no!" Itachi said quickly, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just..."

"Just what?" I walked backwards while looking at is face.

"I've never been over to a girl's house." Itachi looked away.

My face felt hot as I realized it was the first time I was bringing a guy home.

'_But doesn't this lead to...Oh God. I'm not ready!_' I covered my face.


	9. Are You Serious

**This is a special edition! Itachi's POV! I wanted to do this for a while now but waited for the right moment. There might be more of these. Who knows?  
**(**Itachi's POV**)

Naruko and I walked in silence for a few minutes. I stole a glance at her and our eyes met. We both looked away.

Shisui's suggestions while Naruko was inside persuading my Father came to mind, '_If your girlfriend is waking a long way, you should carry her on her back._'

I shook my head, '_Stupid Shisui! How am I supposed to ask her that when we have such a weird mood? Wait, seize the moment. Here goes nothing._'

I took a deep breath, "Naruko, I can carry you on my back, if you'd like."

That shook her out of her daydream, "T-Thanks."

Naruko climbed onto my back and the smell of her perfume made my nose tingle.

'_Can't let the mood get silent again. Conversation! That'll keep it alive._' I thought to myself.

"Naruko, can you tell me some of the things you like and hate?" I asked her.

"Well...I like ramen and my favorite color is turquoise. I love little kids and hate cruel adults. I love it when someone pulls a good prank on me. What about you?"

"M-Me?" I stuttered, "Well, I like good people and care about my little brother very much. I would do anything for his sake."

I quickened my pace and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, '_Her own little brother, the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki must be worried._'

"Itachi," Naruko breathed into my ear.

"Y-Yes?" I answered her.

"You know I really like you right?" Naruko reminded me.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Then let's do more things together. We can go out and have fun. Let's...go...see sunsets." Naruko kept pausing.

She raised her hand and pointed at a house, "There, that's where I live."

I set her down on the steps and she opened the door to go inside. Just as I was about to leave, she came back out.

"Did you forget something?" I asked her.

"Yeah I did."

Then she kissed me full on the lips.

(**Naruko's POV**) **For this part I might have to change the book's Rating.**

'I-_kissed-him! I-kissed-him! I kissed him, I kissed him, I kissed him, I kissed him, I kissed him!_' My mind was exploding.

He looked at me with a certain spark in his eyes and I backed up one foot. I stood there, smiling widely, waiting for a reaction. And I got an unexpected one. Itachi grabbed me by my waist and returned my kiss. We looked into each others eyes, daring the other to go further. Then I remembered Naruto.

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back softly, "Not now, I can't."

He seemed to understand and I looked down.

'_What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? Did I expect him to go further?_' I asked myself.

I slapped my cheeks, trying to get my mind straight, '_C'mon Naruko. You're being so disgraceful. How can you be thinking of such things when you have your younger brother in the house right now?_'

I sighed and entered the house, closing the door behind me. Naruto was fast asleep again.

"Sorry bud. I keep saying that I'll spend time with you but I end up ditching you for Itachi." I combed my fingers through his hair.

His cute whiskers shifted each time he inhaled and exhaled. I smiled as I outlined his face with my finger.

'_My cute little Naruto. I have to enjoy this while it lasts. When you grow up, you get all reckless._'

(**Itachi's POV**) **I guess the scene wasn't as bad as I thought ^_^**

"Nii-san!" Sasuke jumped on me, "WAKE UP!"

Sasuke opened the curtains and I covered my head with the pillow, blocking the light from entering my eyes. But Sasuke was relentless. He yanked the cover off of me and I was left on the bed, feeling cold.

'_Well, I'm not winning this one._' I rolled over and sat up.

"What was so important that you had to wake me up roughly?" I asked.

"Dad wants to speak with you. But he wouldn't tell me why." Sasuke pouted.

'_Uh oh._'

"Don't worry about it," I poked him in the forehead, "It's probably some boring Uchiha next clan leader thing."

Sasuke smirked, "Sucks to be you. I wouldn't want to be lecture first thing in the morning."

'_If only this **was **a *Next Clan Leader* lecture. He knows I leaked the plans..._' I sighed.

I slipped on my sandals and went to the center room. There Father was, sitting in a chair, with his usual cup of tea on the side table.

I stepped into the room, "Good Morning."

"Good morning Itachi." He was in a good mood.

That was suspicious. I took a seat across from him and he said nothing. It lasted for about five minutes before I spoke.

"Sasuke told me you were calling me?" I raised the question.

"Oh yes, nothing much really. It's just about your marriage partner." He sipped the tea.

'_Did he find out about Naruko? And marriage? We never even discussed if we're dating!_' These thoughts ran around in my head.

"It will be Kara."

My face went slack, "...What?"

"Its the best decision for you. She has a very high level of skill among the female Uchihas. You're offspring would definitely be Hokage material." He continued.

"I never asked for this!" My voice coming back.

"True." Father nodded his head, "But at your age love is _**hardly **_a thing you can be experienced with. Kara is loyal. She can cook and is very kind. She's already prepared herself for the position of the Uchiha Clan Leader's wife."

This was all happening so fast, I barely had time to voice my opinions.

"Furthermore, your Mother has approved of her as well."

That silenced me, '_Mom agreed?_'

How could I say anything now? She always supports me when I'm troubled.

I laid back in the chair and massaged my eyes. I had been caught.

(**Naruko's POV**)

"Nee-san! I'm hungry!" Naruto whined.

I smiled, "You're always hungry."

"But my stomach is really hungry this time!"

"Fine, I'll allow _**one **_ramen cup." I pointed at it.

He smiled so widely as I boiled the water.

He ran around dancing, "Ramen, ramen, ramen!"

Someone knocked on the door and Naruto stopped dancing.

"It's probably mail." I walked towards the door.

"Hurry back, the water might burn!" Naruto called after me.

'_Well, I'll have to clear up **that **misunderstanding._' I thought to myself.

I opened the door, "Yes?"

My guard went up immediately. It was the ANBU person from before. He had on the same mask.

"I see your suspicious again." His voice was deep.

"Of course I am, you work for Danzo." I replied.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

'_What does he mean? Wait, it's probably conversation to let me feel at ease._' I realized.

"I don't have all the time to chat, what do you~"

"Nee-san?" Naruto stepped up.

I stopped cold and looked at the ANBU person. He stepped forward.

"So this is the~"

"My brother." I interrupted him.

Naruto stood behind my leg and I think the ANBu person was amused. I couldn't tell with the mask on.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever. I didn't come here for that. This is from the Third Hokage."

The ANBU person handed me a scroll. The design on this one was different. It even had the kanji for mission. I took it.

"Thank you."

The ANBU person nodded off to me, "No, thank you."

Then he jumped off. I looked at him as he left.

"Sorry Nee-chan." Naruto spoke up.

I looked at him, 'What do you mean?"

"You were having a conversation and I interrupted it.." Naruto looked sorry.

I scooped him up in my arms and closed the door with my leg, "No one's more important that my brother."

Then I swung him around and tossed him into the air, he laughed with happiness. I set him down after the boiler went off. "It seems the water is ready."

(**3rd Person POV**)

Later that day in the afternoon, Naruto had gone off for a walk. Naruko was reluctant to let him out but Naruto convinced her to trust him. Of course, she wasn't that caring of his opinion. She was silently keeping tabs on him with the tracker she had placed on him. Naruko looked at the scroll sitting on the table. She grabbed it and opened it. It read:

_Dear Naruko,_

_Sorry to trouble you again but I have a mission that I think can only be entrusted to you. I've heard of Danzo's recent movements and I would sincerely like to apologize. I have to add in though, that everything he does is for the sake of the Leaf village. Anyways, the Sand Village would like to call a truce with the Leaf. I need a worthy representative and sadly, no one appealed to me. But when I remembered your willingness to take care of Naruto, you came to mind. I hope you don't get angry. I've already wrote down your name._

_Sincerely,_

_Third Hokage._

"Old man," Naruko swallowed, "What have you gotten me into?"

'_A representative for Konoha? I don't know the first thing about diplomacy!_' I panicked inside my head, '_What am I going to do?_'


	10. Betrayal

**What did you think of all the drama occurring in one chapter? Don't worry, it'll work out somehow.**

(**Naruko's POV**)

"Naruto," I shook him lightly, "Wake up!"

He turned over in his sleep and muttered something about ramen. I shook him even more and he got up.

"What is it?" Naruto yawned.

"We're going on trip." I pinched his cheeks and patted his head.

That jolted him out of his sleepy state, "To where?"

"The Village Hidden in the Sand." I started packing our clothes.

"We're leaving Konoha?" He seemed unhappy at the thought.

"Don't mistake it for moving. It's just a little...vacation." I improvised.

Naruto hopped off the bed, "Should I help pack? I'm really strong, ya know?"

I shook my head, "For now you can just go freshen up. You smell a little funky."

Naruto smirked and his canine teeth peeked out. I swatted him with a towel.

(**Shisui's POV**)

"What's with that face?" I asked Itachi.

He looked up from the ground for a second and then stared away, "I'm the worst type of scum."

I sat down next to him, "What do you mean?"

"I just agreed to marry another girl." Itachi confessed.

I held my fist back, "This girl had better be Naruko."

Itachi shook his head and I lost my patience. I decked him on the head.

"What are you thinking?!" I stood up angrily, "Is she just some kind of side chick?"

Itachi stood up as well, "It's not like that! My Mother wants me to get married to her!"

"And who told you this?" I crossed my arms.

"My Dad..."Itachi trailed off.

"There. You see?!" I pushed him, "Didn't even go to confirm it and here you are, promising yourself to another woman who you _**don't **_love!"

Itachi's face got serious, "I'm going to ask my mother if she really wanted me to get married."

(**Itachi's POV**)

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" My Mother's voice rang out.

I opened the sliding door and stepped into the room. My Mother was reading the famous book, "Make-Out Tactics."

She bookmarked her page and set it aside "What can I do for you Itachi?"

"Is it true that you want me to marry Kara?"

"Marry her?" She looked shocked, "I never said such a thing. Of course, ideally it would be best for you to marry an Uchiha and continue the pure bloodline. But, I can see you have a thing for Naruko."

"Then why did Father~"

I was cut off by the sound of the door sliding shut. I ran to it and tugged on the handle. It wouldn't budge.

I banged on the door, "OPEN UP!"

"Itachi, this is for your own good." A voice yelled out.

"What are you trying to do?" I questioned.

"Once I'm done, you won't have to worry about that Uzumaki girl. I'm sorry, Itachi's Mother, but you will have to bear this as well." The person apologized.

"Let me out!" I kicked the door.

"I'm sorry, this is for the sake of the clan."

(**Naruko's POV**)

'_I wonder, maybe I should drop by and tell Itachi I'll be gone for a few weeks._' I thought to myself.

I opened the door to bring out the suitcase and there Itachi was, standing in the doorway.

"Itachi?" I asked, "I was just about to see you. What are you doing here?"

I made a motion to hug him but he pushed me back.

"Itachi?" I was concerned.

When he looked at me, his eyes were black cold.

"There's no easy way to say this," Itachi started, "But I don't think we're meant for each other."

"...What?"

He sighed, "We're of different classes. I'm an Uchiha, one of the founding clans. I have a duty to uphold. And, to put it nicely. You're just a commoner. There isn't much we can change about that. So I've decided to marry someone of equal stature."

Tears were welling up in my eyes but I blinked them back, "Then all of this was for nothing?"

Itachi didn't answer, which made me even angrier.

"Tell me! That night, when we walked back. It was just for fun? I was a test ride."

"If that's the way you see it." Itachi replied.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I slapped him across the face.

"Get out of my sight," My voice shaking with anger, "I don't ever want to see you near me again."

Itachi didn't even touch his cheek or make any expression of sadness. He jumped down the stairs and left. I closed the door and slumped down in the hallway. Tears streamed down my face, and I quietly sobbed.

'_Itachi...why?_' I asked myself, '_Am I really not good enough for you?_'

(**Itachi's POV**)

It had been 30 minutes since Mother and I had been locked in a room. I heard the sound of a lock and the sliding door opened. Before I could get the person who opened it, my Mother pounced on him.

"What were you thinking, locking me in a room? I should kill you for that!" She went ballistic.

"F-Forgive me!" He raised his arms, "It was an order from Fugaku-sama!"

"Fugaku ordered this?!" My Mother yelled, "That's it. He's sleeping on the couch for the next month!"

"Excuse me Mother," I interrupted her, "I have to go see Naruko!"

She remembered what the guy had said before, "Of course, of course! Hurry now! Who knows what they've done to her?"

(**3rd Person POV**)

Naruko was standing outside, holding a smiling Naruto's hand. He had a small orange backpack while Naruko carried a mini-suitcase. As they climbed down the stairs, Itachi jumped down into their path.

He grabbed Naruko by the shoulders, "Naruko! Are you okay?"

Naruko looked angry, but just said to Naruto, "Hurry to the ramen shop and get 6 cups. We'll need them."

"Sure thing, nee-san. I'm responsible, ya know?" He rushed off.

The minute Naruto was out of sight, Naruko slapped Itachi across the face.

He staggered back, "What was that for?!"

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here after what happened," Naruko tightened her fist, "Didn't you hear me tell you I never want to see you again?!"

Itachi was so confused, "Wait, calm down. I think there was a misunderstanding. This is a joke right?"

Naruko's eyes narrowed, "Now this is a joke? I guess it was a joke about how you were planning to marry _**another **_woman?"

"Well, I~"

Naruko walked past him, "I'm leaving for a mission. Leave me alone. I don't need to be distracted before I go."

"To where?" Itachi turned around to look at her.

"Just the Sand Village."

(**Itachi's POV**)

I watched Naruko run out of sight, '_What just happened?_'

I felt my cheek where she slapped me. It still hurt. But there was something else in me that hurt. This pain in my chest, I think my heart's been crushed.

Shisui ran over to me and I looked at him. He immediately slowed his pace.

"What happened? And why is your right cheek red?" He asked.

I wanted to say Naruko, but my mouth wouldn't cooperate, '_What had I done wrong?_'

My hands clutched my trousers tightly and I felt my eyes burn. When I looked at Shisui again, he looked shocked.

"Itachi! You're eyes! They're..."

I looked at my reflection in the puddle of water next to the curb. I had awakened my Mangekyo Sharingan.


	11. Independence Day

**I'm SUPER late with this but...Happy 4th of July! This is not the main storyline. I guess this is a filler. Ha, ha! Hope you enjoy it! See if you can spot the many song/rap references.  
**

(**Naruko's POV**)

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

I looked up, "Hm? Oh nothing."

Itachi put his arm around me"Oh come on. I know that look. Somethings bothering you."

I stopped in the road and held his hand, "Okay fine. Independence day is coming up and I have no plans."

"Really? Why don't you spend independence day with my family?" Itachi offered.

"Are you serious?" I jumped up and down.

Itachi's face got red, "Sure, I mean my family is okay with you. And my mom always says the more the merrier."

I hugged him tightly, "This is great! Naruto's been dying to have another play session with Sasuke. What better time than Independence Day?"

Itachi kissed me, "What time will you come over?"

"9:00pm. I hope you don't mind if I bring some friends." I said.

"Like I said, the more the merrier." Itachi squeezed my hand.

* * *

(**Itachi's POV**)

'_Again I said yes without thinking!_' I bit my tongue.

I walked Naruko home where Naruto was waiting at the door.

"Hey Naruto!" I waved.

"Hi Itachi-san. Spending time with my sister? I don't like sharing, ya know?" He laughed.

Naruko blushed, "Naruto! Sometimes you just~! Look, Itachi invited us to his family's Independence Day celebration. That means you and Sasuke get to have that rematch you've been whining about."

"I was _**not **_whining! But this will be fun. Will we light fireworks?" Naruto asked excitedly.

I smiled, that is the one good thing about Independence Day. Fireworks always brighten up your mood. No matter what may have happened, seeing those bright lights always puts a smile on my face.

"Definitely!" I gave him a high five.

"Yeah! I want to light the big, ya know?" Naruto jumped up and made fake explosions with his ahnds.

Naruko ruffled his hair, "Settle down foxy. We'll see you later Itachi."

I nodded, "See you."

The minute their door closed, someone jumped down from the roof. I let out a sigh.

"What have you gotten yourself into?"

I covered my face, "Not in the mood, Shisui."

He smirked, "I guess it's true. People will do dumb things for love."

"Shisui!" I yelled.

He put his hands in the air, "Fine. I'll stop teasing you. But what are you going to do? I'm sure your Dad and Mom accept her. But with Kara...there are going to be a lot of complications."

That's when a switch flipped in my brain "Shisui, be my wing man!"

"Don't tell me you're dumping Naruko." His face got grim.

"What? Of course not! I mean that you'll be my best buddy and keep Kara as far away from me as possible." I explained.

"Itachi, as much as I'd love to help you and your one true love, I can't. I've gotten involved with someone myself." He looked at his feet.

"You're kidding. Joker Shisui got himself a girlfriend?" I couldn't believe it.

"We're not dating officially. But I do have feelings for her," Shisui nodded his head, "We'll have three children, twin boys and a girl. Our house will have six rooms and you are their godfather."

"This isn't some dumb crush. This is love at first sight!" I exclaimed, "So who's the lucky lady?"

"I haven't really met her. But I heard one of her colleagues refer to her as...Anko?"

I choked on air, "Anko? Isn't she Orochimaru's star student? The one with the~"

"Curse mark? I know. So what?" Shisui got defensive.

"Nothing man. Jeez. What's your deal?" I rolled my eyes.

"So what if she has a curse mark? It's not like she plans to join Orochimaru. And we shouldn't be so judgmental. We're Uchihas. Our clan is cursed with hatred. So we can't go around gossiping~"

"I said I'm fine with her! You're being a douche. Anyways, I'm happy you've finally found someone. Good luck getting her." I tapped my headband.

"You're not going to help me?" Shisui was shocked.

I laughed so hard, "Me? Help you?Yeah right. Aren't you Uchiha Shisui? The love Doctor? What could an amateur like you, possibly hope to learn from me?"

"But~"

"No, no, no, no. no! I couldn't intervene! Out of pure decency. See you!" I left.

* * *

(**Shisui's POV**)

'_I can't believe this! I helped Itachi when he was going crazy for Naruko. Now he can't even help me?!_' I fumed.

Then I remembered my own advice, '**_Sometimes, when a person doesn't want to help, it's not because they don't want to. They just are incapable of being useful._**'

'_Curse me and my advice!_' I bit my tongue, '_Forget about that. I have to introduce myself to Anko? But how?_'

**In the end, Shisui couldn't come up with anything and was very sour during the Independence Day Party. The End. SYKE, SYC, PSYCH!There's no way I could've just ended it like that! It actually continues and gets much weirder. Remember, this is a filler. Crazy stuff happens in fillers.**

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

I knocked on the door and waited. A jubilant Naruto was tapping his foot excitedly. He was wearing a plaid green and red shirt with blue shorts. In his hands were two bouquet of flowers. Multiple locks could be heard turning until finally the door opened.

"What?" Anko looked annoyed.

"Don't '_what_' me! We're going for an Independence day party. C'mon." I took her hand.

Anko held her hand, "I'm not going to some dumb party."

"Give me two good reasons." I demanded.

"1. They're stupid. 2. They're stupid." She leaned against the door.

"I said two **good **reasons."

Anko gave an exasperated moan, "Even if I did want to go, not saying I do, I'm not really party ready."

I stepped into her house without permission. Of course, Naruto followed behind me without question.

"You realize this is breaking and entering right?" Anko warned me.

"I didn't break anything. And for the entering part, well, explain to them how you **opened **the front door." I replied.

"I don't have time for this. Take you're toddler out of here and get to that party." Anko rubbed her eyes.

I opened her wardrobe, revealing multiple dresses, "Nothing to wear ey?"

Her face turned tomato red, "Those are hand me downs."

"From who?" I questioned.

"My sister!"

I wasn't buying it.

"Did I say sister? I meant my friend! My friend's sister...sister's cousin!" She kept changing her story.

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

'_Now she's playing dumb. This girl is good. But not good enough!_' I laughed to myself.

"You like wearing dresses."

"Are you trying to insult me?" Anko's voice cracked.

I kept talking, "You put on this tomboy act and are always saying that whatever a guy can do, you can do it better. But deep down, you still keep in touch with your feminine side."

"T-That's a lie. I haven't, I never~" Anko was at a loss for words.

"What do you do with them? The dresses I mean. Put them on and look at yourself in the mirror? Or maybe this is some type of weird role play you do to~"

"Naruko!" Anko had revived some of her courage.

"Yes?"

"Leave!"

"Put on a dress first."

"Not happening."

I sat down on her bed, "If you don't put on a dress, I will personally go around knocking on every citizen's door just to announce that your wardrobe is full of dresses and that you are the most feminine female I know."

"You wouldn't."

I leaned real close to her and whispered, "Try me."

**To make a long story short, eventually Anko put on a dress Naruko picked out for her. It was a white sleeveless dress with a black belt going around her waist. Not to shabby, but not so glossy that it attracted attention. Of course Naruko did her make up. I don't ant to get into that because then most of the chapter would be spent talking about lipstick and eyeliner. Just imagine a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY pretty Anko.**

* * *

(**Naruto's POV**) **OMRS [OH MY RIKUDO SENNIN] CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY! I _DEFINITELY_ ****WILL NOT BE DOING ANOTHER ONE OF THESE. NARUTO'S PART WILL TAKE UP A LOT!**

'_Nee-chan sure has been talking to this lady for a while. We might miss the party..._' I shook my head, '_Don't think like that. Focus on the flowers. If something happens to them in my care, Nee-chan will be ***Very disappointed*** in me._'

My mind wandered to about 10 minutes ago:

_"Naruto, here hold these." Nee-chan handed me two bouquet of flowers._

_"What do I need these for?" I crumpled them tightly in my fists._

_"No, no, no, no, no!" She loosened my fists, "These are for The Uchihas. You need to present yourself in a good manner."_

_'So they're gifts. She could've just said it like that.' I thought to myself._

_Nee-chan held her in a pony tail. She looked beautiful. Her dress was a one strap. It was black designed with multiple red stripes. A white belt around her waist topped everything off. She smiled at herself in the mirror._

_Then she looked at me, "Oh, looking handsome Naruto! Dressing up for a date?"_

_'What's she talking about? What date?' I asked myself._

_"I don't know about a date. But I do know that we're leaving for a party. Let's go!" I nudged her._

_"Okay, okay! You're so excited for this party. Remember to keep the flowers in perfect condition."_

And that's why I have these flowers. Oh, Nee-chan's finished with her friend now. I guess we're leaving. I stood up. Nee-chan was holding her friend's hand. I opened the door while balancing one bouquet on my head. Then I used my foot to keep the door open. I held it open for Nee-chan and her friend.

"What a gentleman." The lady commented.

"Right Anko? Any girl he dates will be luck to have him." Nee-chan praised me

'_Her name's Anko? I guess I'll call her Anko-san._' I noted to myself.

Nee-chan, Anko-san and I were walking down the street. We stopped off at a few more houses and Nee-chan convinced more of her friends to join us. By the time we had reached the Uchiha Manor, I could swear **WE **were the Independence Day parade.

Nee-chan told everyone, except me to wait, we ran ahead and knocked on the door.

Itachi-san opened the door and kissed her on the cheek. He ruffled my hair, "You guys made it!"

"I hope we're not late." Nee-chan wondered.

Itachi-san shook his head, "Of course not. The party doesn't start til you walk in. What about your friends?"

Nee-chan fidgeted a little, "Remember how I said I'd be bringing a few? Well, a few kind of turned into an entire crowd."

Shisui-san popped up behind Itachi-san, "This'll be fine. Let's make the most of the night like we're going to die young. Tell everyone to come in!"

"Come in you guys!" Nee-chan announced

The convoy surged forward and I barely had time to scramble out of the wreckage before young people of all sorts crammed into the Manor hallway.

"Psst! Naruto!"

I knew that voice. Peeking around the corner was Sasuke. He was wearing a tuxedo? I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

He got angry, "Laugh at me later! Get over here!"

I scurried around the hallway and sat next to him, "You~"

"Before you say anything," Sasuke put his hand up, "This was not my selected outfit."

"Can I speak now?" I asked.

"Go ahead." Sasuke nodded.

"When's the wedding?" I had to.

He punched me in the shoulder and I let loose all my laughter. Then I remembered the flowers. Thankfully, they were safe on the ground next to me.

Sasuke noticed them, "Who's are those for?"

"You're parents I think." I stood up and dusted myself off, "Where are they?"

"In their room. C'mon. They won't mind a visitor." Sasuke led the way.

I carefully held the bouquets in each hand.

'_This place is a maze! How can he walk around without getting lost_?' I questioned.

At last, after what felt like hours (probably 3 minutes) of walking, he came to a stop in front of a wooden door. He gulped.

'_What does he have to be nervous about? He **lives **here! I'm making my first impression!_' I told myself.

Sasuke opened the door and we stepped into the room.

"Sasuke? What have I told you about entering without knocking? You~" Then his Father noticed me.

His Mother was already standing up, searching a bookshelf. I decided to greet her first.

"Um, excuse me," I tugged on her dress.

"She turned around and look on her face didn't bother to hide that she was surprised to see me.

But I held out a bouquet for her to take, "This is yours."

"F-For me?"

I nodded my head.

Sasuke's Mother glanced up for a second and then took the bouquet. Then I took a deep breath and approached Sasuke's Father. His glare seemed intimidating but Nee-chan taught me how to read eyes correctly. He has this cold look but he's actually a very nice person.

I bowed respectfully, "My sister always tells me to greet the Master of the house first. But she also says I should be a gentleman and never let a lady go last. So I decided to giver her the flowers first because I thought you'd understand. After all, we are two..."

"Two what?" Sasuke's Father asked.

I smiled, "Two gentleman."

* * *

(**Shisui's POV**)

There was plenty of food to go around. Some girls winked at me and one of them even asked to dance. Which I would have excepted if it weren't for the fact that my heart belonged to another. Okay, that sounds so old. I've fallen in love and I can't get up.

Naruko waded her way over to me. But when we finally got close, I found she was not alone. Anko was next to her, being pulled by her hand. I gave Naruko a look and we had an eye conversation:

Me: _Why is she here?_

Naruko: _Itachi told me the situation._

Me: _So bringing her here is going to help it because..._

Naruko: _You're never going to get anywhere in life if you play it safe. Look, just ask her about her likes and dislikes. Start a conversation for RS's sake! (Rikudo Sennin)_

I was going to continue the eye chat when Anko spoke up. I guess we gave her the wrong impression, just gazing into each others eyes.

"I can go if you guys want me to~"

"No, it's fine. You're not interrupting me or anything. Shisui and I are just friends. Itachi's my one and only." Naruko said.

"And you call me feminine." Anko muttered.

I perked an eyebrow up and Anko noticed. Her lips read: "_I'll tell you later._"

I nudged Naruko, "Speaking of Itachi. Could you tell him to bring out more soda?"

"Sure thing," Naruko smiled, Anko, don't get lost!"

I'm not even sure if she caught my drift. I made a move for Anko's hand and when I held it, she didn't resist.

"What did you mean that you're more feminine?" I questioned

Anko silenced me, "This place is booming with people. Let's go somewhere private to speak."

I nodded my head. I know this Manor like the back of my hand. She held onto my hand tightly and I led her to the rooftops. We hopped until we were at the highest perch. Then I sat down and so did Anko.

"Ready to spill the beans?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Anko giggled.

I smiled, '_That's a plus! I got her to giggle!_'

"Well," Anko started, "At first, I hadn't even planned on coming to this party. Naruko was the one who dragged me out. But when I got here and met a few people, it became fun. No one seemed to remember I was one of Orochimaru's test subjects. At this party, I was just a girl looking for some fun."

"And why shouldn't you look for fun? Fun is healthy. I have a daily dose of fun every 16 minutes." I told her.

"16 minutes? Why not 15?" Anko stretched out.

"16 sounds cooler. 15 isn't really a good number. In fact, being a teenager was terrible! All those emotions getting mixed up. The drama, waterworks, rumors. And don't even get me started on puberty." I scoffed.

Anko laughed and I fell in love with the sound of her voice.

"You seem to be a lot like me." I commented.

Anko rubbed her eyes, "Me? Similar to you? Ha, I wish. I'm standoffish. I don't like talking to people and I can never relate to anyone. I might as well be an orange in an apple basket."

"Yeah but oranges," I leaned closer to her, "Are delicious."

Anko lightly pushed me back, "Sorry. I didn't come here for that."

I backed off, "Neither did I. You can't blame me for trying."

"No I can't. But that doesn't mean I can just discard it completely." Anko argued.

Then an explosion went off in the sky.

* * *

**Silly me! Did I type explosion? I meant firework! WARNING! THIS ESCALATES QUICKLY!**

(**Naruko's POV**)

The midnight sky lit up in bursts of green, blue, red, yellow and orange.

I kissed Itachi's forehead, "The fireworks have started. Should we find our brothers?"

Itachi shook his head groggily and kissed my lips, "They'd just spoil the moment. Besides, they're probably at the highest point trying to touch them or something."

I pulled back for air, "...Could they actually do that?"

Itachi laughed, "Not unless they had a mega growth spurt!"

His kisses became deeper. I wanted to protest but my hands became numb with each peck. I had taken a few cups of wine. The alcohol was getting to me. And yet, I didn't know if I wanted him to stop. His hands went into my dress. I dug my fingers into his back and~

"AHEM!"

Itachi pulled away quickly and we both sat up straight. It was...Kurenai.

She rolled her eyes, "If you're going to make a baby, please do it somewhere you can't be walked in on."

My face grew red hot. Itachi sobered up and helped me stand. The fireworks were getting louder and brighter. Naruto and Sasuke ran out with happy looks on their faces. Both of them were holding mini fireworks.

"Where did you two get those from?" I squatted.

"Sasuke's Dad gave them to us!" Naruto reported.

I looked at Itachi and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you two light them?" I offered.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't want to risk it. Can you do it?"

"Don't worry about that. We'll light it together." I smiled.

After asking the crowd for a match, I finally got one from Guy.

"What are you doing with matches?" I questioned.

He smiled and gave me a thumbs up, "The brightness of youth can not last forever. But it can be lit again!"

I shook my head, "What did you do?"

"Yeah we danced on table tops and we took too many shots." Guy listed them.

"That must have been fun." I waved.

Naruto's little fingers shakily held the lit match. I clamped my hand over his and we put the flame to the string. It burned the fuse until the firework shot into the sky and exploded!

Multiple pictures were created by it. But the last one, which lasted the longest was off the Yondaime and his wife, Kushina. Then I helped Sasuke light his and multiple pictures were shown before ending with an image of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama.

Shisui and Anko jogged up beside me. I noticed they were holding hands.

"Wow Anko. You sure are friendly." I teased.

She looked away but Shisui laughed.

"Yeah, we found love right where we are." Shisui replied.

_"Once there was a weird kunoichi. She was so weird that everyone died. The end" - Shinobi Patrick Star_

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE! FILLER PEOPLE! I hope you enjoyed this and that your 4th of July was a merry one! **


	12. Alliance

(**Naruko's POV**) **Back to the story line! Okay, you guys might hate me for this but this is the LAST time I'm gonna change Naruko's age. I mean it! Of course, Sasuke and Shisui will have to change too so from here on out, Naruko is 16, Shisui is 16, Itachi is 16! Got it? Also, in my profile you'll see a blogspot link. Click it to see spoiler images for the next chapter(s). Don't have to, but it might give you a clue as to what's going to happen next. They also have Picture Moments including various scenes from the chapter. Just for those who need a little help to kick start their imagination. I don't own the images unless I said so.  
**

'_Seeing Itachi before we leave really messed me up..._' I slapped my cheeks, '_Naruko, you're going on a trip with your baby brother. Block out all social problems and focus on him!_'

Naruto was telling the man that he needed 6 ramen cups.

I jogged up beside him, "I'm paying."

That persuaded the shop owner. He picked out 6 different flavors and put them into a black paper bag.

"And can I also get," I lowered my voice, "7 chocolate bars? Put them in swiftly please."

The shop owner looked at Naruto and understood.

"Here you go. 6 ramen cups." The man winked.

I gave him 700¥ and thanked him.

Then, with the suitcase/backpack slung over my shoulder, an ice cream in Naruto's hand and a hat on his head, we left the village.

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

"So that's what happened!" Shisui exclaimed.

"Yeah." Itachi hung his head.

Shisui puffed out his chest, "Get up."

"Why?" Itachi didn't bother to move.

"Well you didn't even explain the situation to her. I'm sure if she heard your story she'd understand." Shisui said.

Itachi shook his head, "I can't do that. she's going to the sand village?"

"Is she moving?" Shisui asked, concerned.

"No. I don't think so. Would she?" Itachi looked at him.

Shisui shrugged his shoulders, "This village isn't as big as you think. 9/10 times you'll bump into the same person. Maybe she doesn't want to see your face anymore."

"Shisui..."

"Wait, I'm supposed to be making this better for you," Shisui scratched his chin, "All I can think of is that you keep tabs on her house and when she comes back you surprise her with gifts. Then tell her the full story."

Itachi felt slightly better, "Advice from the love master."

Shisui put his hands up, "What can I say? It's a gift."

* * *

(**Naruto's POV**)

'_We've been walking for hours!_' I stomped behind Nee-chan.

She stopped and looked at me, "Something wrong?"

I plopped down, "I'm tired!"

She smiled and walked back over to me. Then she ruffled my hair, "Well we've got to get there at a certain time or they won't let us in. Can you stand?"

Reluctantly I stood up, "Yeah okay."

But she stopped me, "You don't have to walk anymore. I'll carry you."

I didn't even argue with her and climbed onto her back. She pushed me up and I was on her back. She started walking again and I couldn't help but feel sleepy. She was walking in such a way that sort of rocked me back and forth.

I ended up falling asl...

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

I heard Naruto's soft snore and adjusted his chin so that it would stop.

Then I laughed to myself, '_He really was tired. And we're almost there to. Ah well. I guess I can wake him up when we get to the hotel._'

My mind went back to Itachi and I couldn't help but picture the hurt look on his face when I slapped him.

I closed my eyes deeply, '_He toyed with your feelings, made you feel like your were something, then nothing. You're done with him Naruko._'

I opened my eyes just to see two huge gates. I started picking up my pace, but carefully so I wouldn't disturb Naruto. We we're here! I ran towards the entrance and the gatekeepers stopped me.

"What's your business here?" Gate Keeper 1 asked me.

I took out the scroll the Sandaime had given me, "I'm the representative from Konoha. I'm here to speak to the Kazekage."

Gate Keeper 2 took the scroll and instantly went to the Sandaime's seal of approval. He handed the scroll back and nodded his head to Gate Keeper 1 who stepped back. They did some hand movements too quick to catch and the gate slowly cracked open.

I tapped my leaf headband to quietly thank them and walked into the sand village. It definitely wasn't like I'd imagined. I guess I was so used to the leaf village, it kind of hindered my imagination. The Sand Village was definitely sandy, but it had a kind of quiet feeling. Like the town was holding it's breath. But that might just be in my head.

Before the Gate closed, I asked the Gate Keepers.

"Where would I find the Kazekage?"

Gate Keeper 1 pointed forward, "If you just keep walking you'll reach the center of the village. That's where~"

The Gate closed, cutting off his voice.

I turned back around, '_Okay so he said if I keep walking I'll reach the center of the village. Might as well just follow his instructions._'

I started walking.

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

"Kazekage-sama." An attendant came into the room.

"What is it?" Rasa looked at her.

"Konoha's representative has just come through the gate."

"Is the person down stairs?" Rasa started to get up.

The attendant shook her head, "No, we think she might not know the way."

'_So the Sandaime sent a female? She must be strong._'

"What are you waiting for? Find her!" Rasa ordered.

"Yes sir!" The attendant bowed and left the room.

As soon as the door clicked close, Karura came into the room.

Rasa's mood instantly brightened. He welcomed her with a hug.

"What was the shouting about" Karura asked.

Rasa waved his hand, "Nothing really. Konoha sent a representative to come talk to me. They want to form an alliance."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Karura questioned.

Rasa shrugged his shoulders, "It's mutual. I don't see how this could hurt us in anyway except..."

"Except?" Karura tilted his chin up so that they made eye contact.

"Except any enemies of Konoha will become our enemy." Rasa sighed.

"It's a trust thing then. If you do this, Konoha and The Sand will become close, like brethren. If we get attacked they'll certainly come to help." Karura said.

"But~"

"But nothing Rasa," Karura nuzzled him with her nose, "Either you're with them or against them. Isn't that how the shinobi world works?"

Rasa smiled, "You know too much for your own good."

"Maybe that's because I'm always around you." Karura teased.

"Um...she's here." The attendant peeked through the door.

Rasa and Karura separated and tried to look professional, "Let her in."

The attendant opened the door and stepped aside. A blonde haired girl about 5'8" stepped into the room. On her back was a toddler with blonde hair, fast asleep. The attendant bowed and left the room.

Rasa made deep eye contact with the girl who didn't even seem fazed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Uzumaki Naruko."

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

'_So this is the Sand's Kazekage? And this lady must be his wife. I could have sworn they were cuddling five seconds ago?_' I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you, Naruko-san. My name is Suna Karura." The lady introduced herself.

**I know Gaara and his family don't have a last name, or at least it was never mentioned. So I made it as Suna, which means sand in Japanese. Okay, back to the story.**

"May I ask," The Kazekage intrude, "Why that toddler is with you?"

I was confused, "Oh you mean Naruto? He's my younger brother. I couldn't just leave him by himself.

Karura stepped forward, "He's very precious to you, I'm sure. But would it be alright if I took him to another room?"

I looked down at sleeping Naruto, "I don't know...He might get anxious if he wakes up to see I'm gone."

"I'll make sure he knows where you are. I don't want him to interfere with your work." Karura answered honestly.

After mulling it over, I slowly slid Naruto off my back and eased him into Karura's hands. She must carry other toddlers because Naruto was no sweat. She left the office with him in her arms and closed the door.

Now look, I love Naruto. I really do. But now that I knew he was going to be somewhere safe (hopefully), I could get my head in the game. I didn't just come here for fun and games. The Sandaime had sent me here to successfully create and alliance between the Sand Village and Konoha.

The Kazekage took a seat behind his desk and motioned for me to sit as well. I kindly obliged and folded my hands, trying to think of what to say. After a minute of silence, I began.

**For people that want action and cuddles and hugs, you might want to skip this part. This is just Naruko being a diplomat and proving her point. For my hardcore readers out there, this is for you. If you like a mix of both cuteness and discussion, read on!**

"You probably know what I'm here for but I'll just be clear. No secrets." I said.

"I'm listening." The Kazekage nodded his head.

"They set me here telling me that I must convince the Sand Village to be on our side. But frankly, I'm not going to do that."

"...Come again?" The Kazekage was shocked.

"It's not really up to me to force you to side with us," I continued, "I could go on and on about how joining Konoha would benefit the Sand Village but in hindsight is that really a risk you want to take?"

"Do you read minds or something?" The Kazekage asked.

I shook my head, "I'm just putting myself in your shoes. If I were Kazekage, would I want an alliance? Yes, because if we ever go to war the alliance will help out. But on the other hand, no because the enemies of Konoha will also seek out my village. It's a double standard."

"Well then," The Kazekage sat up, "If you're not here to convince me then what are you here for?"

I smiled, "I'm here to tell you to give the next generation a chance."

"Huh?"

I closed my eyes, "As time passes, people become stronger and stronger. I believe, someone from both of our villages will take up the title of Kage and get along."

"Mm."

"And when that time comes," I chuckled, "The Sand and Konoha will be closer than friends. They'll be brothers."

The Kazekage cracked his knuckles, "You gave a convincing argument. But why wait for the next generation. Why not create an alliance now?"

I chuckled, "There's no problem with that. But remember, I said I wasn't going to convince you of anything. Whatever you choose is of your own free will."

* * *

(**Naruto's POV**)

I rolled over and rubbed my eyes. I was in a dark room, the only light coming from behind a shaded window. I yawned and stretched out my arms and legs. Then I remembered Nee-chan had been carrying me. As I sat up on the bed, a person entered the room.

"So you're awake?" He asked.

I nodded my head, not sure if I could trust this person.

He smiled, "I'm Yashamaru. Who might you be?"

'_He seems nice enough. I guess telling him my name couldn't hurt._' I told myself.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." I introduced myself.

"Well Naruto," He sat on the bed, "It's nice to meet you."

"Do you know where my sister is?" I asked impatiently.

He thought for a moment, "You're sister? Oh she's talking with the Kazekage. But not to worry. They'll be done shortly."

I looked down, "That means I'm alone again."

"Oh not at all." Yashamaru patted my head, "In fact, we were just about to play Sudoku."

"Sudoku?" I questioned.

'_I don't even know how to play._'

"That's okay. Temari will explain the rules."

I looked at him, '_Did he just read my mind?_'

"No, but I can read facial expressions. And yours are very clear."

I hopped off the bed and Yashamaru stood up. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. He opened the door and led me to a bigger room. There were three other kids sitting on the couch. A girl and two boys.

I stepped forward, "Hi."

The red haired kid looked back at me and held his teddy bear, "Hello..."

"Yashamaru!" The girl stood up on the couch, "Why were you taking so long? I've already figured out the puzzle!"

"Oh really?" Yashamaru perked up his eyebrow, "Let me see it."

"Quiet Temari!" The boy with brown hair yelled, "You made me loose concentration!"

"Stupid Kankuro," Temari stuck her tongue out, "Those puppets are never going to move."

"Hey Temari. Be nice." Yashamaru scolded her.

Temari crossed her arms, "I'm just saying the truth. Those dumb puppets will never move."

"And those four pom poms you call hair will never grow!" Kankuro shot back."

Temari touched her head. She was very self conscious about the length of her hair, "My hair is the average length for girls my age!"

Kankuro sneered, "We should sign you up for the border guard. You'd fit right in!"

While Kankuro and Temari argued, I slid over next to the red haired boy.

"Do they always argue like this?" I asked him.

He seemed a little surprised, though I don't know why, "Not when Mother and Father are here. But every chance they get they bicker."

I snickered, "That's like Itachi-san and Sasuke."

"Itachi-san? Sasuke?" He w confused.

I shook my head, "Sorry. You don't know them. They're my friends."

He held his teddy bear tighter, "You have friends..."

"Well, not a lot. Just Nee-chan. Itachi-san, Shisui-san and Sasuke," I counted on my fingers, "Only 4."

"That's more than I have."

"Well how many friends do you have?" I asked him.

"Zero." He said.

Something made me feel sad when I looked into his eyes. It was like I could feel his pain.

"What about me?"

"Huh?" He looked up.

"Can we be friends?" I smiled widely.

"...What? You want to be friends with me?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." I answered.

"O-okay!" He smiled happily.

"By the way," I grinned, "What's your name?"

"Suna Gaara." He told me.

"Well Gaara-san," I put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's be great friends, ya know?"

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

"So what's it going to be Mr. Kazekage."

"Rasa."

"What?"

"My name is Rasa," He told Naruko, "Suna Rasa."

"Okay Rasa-san. I'm Naruko," I reworded it, "Will you make an alliance or wait for the next generation?"

Rasa looked at her, "I will accept the alliance proposal. But on one condition."

"Go ahead." Naruko waved him on.

"You must be part of the alliance committee. Whether you're commanding General or second in command. I won't have it any other way."

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

'_That's one tough condition._' I whistled to myself.

"Deal." I replied.

Rasa gave me a look, "There's no problem? When you back, you'll tell the Sandaime my conditions?"

I covered my heart, "The Sandaime will have no problem with it."

'_Naruko, you had better shut the hell up!_' I told myself.

But of course, I never listen to my own advice.

Rasa shook my hand, "Glad to become comrades."

I shook it firmly, "Same here."

Rasa stood up and I stood up as well.

"I guess I'd better get going~"

"So soon?" Rasa asked me.

I looked back at him, "Yeah. I mean, the whole point was to discuss with you. there's not really much I should stick around for."

"Why don't you sight see? Or just stay and relax. You can leave in the afternoon tomorrow." Rasa suggested.

I wanted to say no thanks but I remembered Naruto's eager face when I told him we were going to the sand village.

I sighed, '_I did promise him a vacation._'

"Why not? I guess staying here could help me."

Itachi's face popped into my mind, '_And I don't want to see that again._'

Rasa looked pleased, "Excellent. You don't even need to go looking for a hotel. You can stay in my home."

"Really?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, "It was always built too big. At least four extra rooms, never being used."

I was so shocked I had a hard time talking, "Wow! This is...it's...Thank you!"

Rasa smiled and that made him look nicer.

Then his face got serious, "Actually there's a problem that I can't figure out."

I was still smiling, "What is it? I'm happy to help?"

He looked very troubled, "It has to do with my son. You see, before he was born..."

* * *

(**Gaara's POV**)**OMRS! SO MANY PEOPLE WONDERING WHEN GAARA WOULD ARRIVE ON SCENE! I TRIED TO HOLD IT BACK BUT IT WAS TOO MUCH! THIS CHAPTER WILL DEFINITELY BE LONG AND ANNOYING! :P**

Mother, Father and a lady entered the room just as we started our final round of Monopoly. Naruto got up and ran to the lady, tackling her with a bear hug.

"Nee-chan!" He hugged her.

She laughed, genuinely, "Hey Naruto. Did you miss me?"

"Of course!"

Naruto's sister looked over in my direction and I ducked down.

"Really? Because it looks like you were having loads of fun while I wasn't around." She replied.

Naruto tried to make up an excuse but failed.

"Whatever," She playfully shoved him, "Go back to your fun. Gaara-san?"

'_How does she know my name_?" I held my teddy bear tightly.

Her footsteps got closer and closer so I closed my eyes. When I didn't hear her, I peeked one eye open. She wasn't in front of me. I turned to the left and jumped back. she was sitting right next to me.

She laughed hysterically, "Boy you sure flew back. Hi there! Nice to meet you. I'm Naruko, Naruto's older sister."

I looked at Naruto and he gave me a thumbs up.

I sat up straight and answered quietly, "Nice to meet you."

Naruko looked at Mother and father and mouthed something to them. I only caught the word, "bad."

"Gaara-san," Naruko got up, "Can you come with me and your parents? Just for a second."

I squeezed my teddy bear's head, '_This isn't looking good._'

"Please, Gaara." Mother said to me.

Reluctantly, I stood up and followed them. Mother held my hand all the way and kept telling me encouraging phrases. But that only made me feel worse. We walked into a room where Naruko sat down and so did I. then Mother and Father left the room.

I heard the door lock and immediately I got up.

"Calm down," Naruko said nicely, "Nothing bad is going to happen?"

"Then why can't my Mother be with me?" I asked.

"It won't work if any other people are in the room."

"What won't work?" I demanded to know.

"Shukaku, get out here."

I stood still. Shukaku is the monster that keeps me awake at night. I felt a tug at my head and sand started to form from beneath me. They slid next to me and started sticking together before forming a medium sized tanuki.

"Ha, ha, ha! Did someone call me?" Shukaku asked.

"Yeah, I did." Naruko got up.

I couldn't move, I was petrified. But Naruko kept a level head and went over to Shukaku. She put a hand over my red Kanji and put a hand on Shukaku's head.

She closed her eyes, "Shukaku, what's your problem?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. The sand spirit never has a problem!"

"Shukaku, tell me the truth."

Shukaku was silent for a few seconds, "Okay I do have a problem! Every time I'm set free, I'm chained back to another miserable human body that I have to protect."

"And you want to be in control of yourself for once right?" Naruko finished for him.

"You got it."

"Well, have you ever thought about the jinchuriki?" Naruko crossed her legs and sat down.

"I don't need to. They're just walking prisons that I'm chained to." Shukaku stated.

"Let me inform you then. Because you are sealed inside a person, that person can not interact normally with others. They will be cast out among other people."

"And?"

Naruko sighed, "Shukaku, what is the meaning of strength in your words?"

"Someone that can hold their own and doesn't need anyone to protect them."

Naruko shook her head, "I guess that's your personal opinion. But I have a feeling that very soon, you will find the meaning of true strength."

"That's what the old man said before he died." Shukaku replied.

"And I bet he wouldn't want you keeping children awake." Naruko took her hands off of us.

"Shukaku, you're dismissed." Naruko snapped her fingers.

The sand exploded and disappeared. My red kanji felt warm for some reason. And I no longer felt tired or scared. I looked at the teddy bear on the ground and reached for it lightly. I didn't feel like squeezing it.

"What did you do?" I asked Naruko.

She smiled, "I just made it so that you won't get anymore nightmares."

I ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**) **Meanwhile, in Konoha**

"Sasuke!" Itachi stormed into his room.

"What?"Sasuke sat up.

"Where's the headband?" Itachi asked.

"What headband?" Sasuke looked confused.

"Don't play dumb. I left it on the desk and when I came back it was gone."

"I didn't take it!"

"Yes you did!"

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

'_I wonder if any of the stuff I actually said will work. I guess we'll have to see in the morning._'

I held Gaara tightly and he wiped his eyes, "Can we go back to monopoly now?"

I laughed, "Of course! You'll have to teach me the rules though."

"Sure thing!"

**I have to apologize for this taking so long to release. I'm working on making my chapters a bit longer for my fast readers. I'm also thinking of having a time skip to Naruto's Genin years, which Naruko will be apart of. I don't know though. But before that, Itachi and Naruko are definitely going to come into contact with each other.**


	13. Confusion

**After having a TERRIBLE writer's block, I finally managed to write this 2,000+ word chapter. Thank God!**

(**Itachi's POV**)

"Remind me, why are we doing this?" I whispered to Shisui.

"Because your Dad still thinks Kara is your soulmate. And it doesn't seem like Naruko is coming back anytime soon." Shisui replied.

"Hey Kara," I turned around, "Mind if I speak with Shisui for a quick minute?"

"S-sure." She froze up.

"Thanks!" I pulled Shisui aside.

"What is it? You're making this weirder. And it's weird enough as it is." Shisui said.

"What is wrong with you?!" I hissed, "I don't want another girl, I love Naruko!"

Shisui put his hands up, "Don't get angry at me, go tell that to your Dad. He's the one who set you up for this."

I cursed, "Damn it Dad! When we meet, I'm gonna~"

"Itachi-sama?" Kara tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and smiled, "Yes?"

"I was just told that I could be assigned to a mission soon so I have to leave." Kara said.

Shisui elbowed me in the side and gave me a look. We had an intense eye discussion:

Me: _Why the hell are you elbowing me?_

Shisui: _Whether or not you like her, you're Dad sent us out here in hopes of you two making progress._

Me: _You just said I don't like her. How are we going to make progress?_

Shisui: _Listen, idiot! She'll go report back to your Dad about how you were wasting time and didn't do anything fun.  
_

Me: _I hadn't thought about that. But how I have fun with a girl I don't love?_

Shisui: _Ever heard of friendship? See, it's this amazing thing where two people can have fun without being in a relationship. You should try it some time.  
_

Me: _Alright I get it!  
_

I nudged Shisui's elbow away, cleared my throat and said, "Well, you can stick around for a few minutes can't you? I mean, we haven't really done anything yet."

Shisui gave me a thumbs up.

Kara looked surprised and pleased, "O-Of course!"

"Whelp," Shisui stretched his arms in the air, "I for one, have had a good time just walking around. I've done more exercise than I ever would do on a daily basis. Catch you two later."

I looked at Shisui: _Where are you going?_

Shisui: Y_ou've got this. Remember what I told you when you were walking Naruko home? Just improvise._

Me: _She isn't Naruko~_

"Is something wrong?" Kara asked.

I shook my head, "Not at all."

'_Curse Shisui! After Dad, he and I are going to have a **long **talk about how he bails out on me_!'

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

The first thing I did when I woke up was pat the other side of the bed. Naruto was gone.

I threw the covers off of me, "Naruto?"

He was nowhere to be seen. I jumped off the bed and opened the door. At the end of the hall, light escaped from a room. I tiptoed into the hallway and did my best to close the door quietly. I walked down the hall and peeked my head into the room. It was a kitchen and Naruto was sitting on the stool, humming happily next to Yashamaru.

I stepped into the room, "What's happening?"

"Oh, Naruko-san!" Yashamaru hugged me, "You looked so engrossed in sleep that I didn't want to wake you."

Naruto handed me a small mirror and I looked at my reflection. My hair was standing up on all ends. I looked like I had been shocked by electricity. I quickly used my left hand and slicked my hair back.

"So Yashamaru," I leaned over his shoulder, "What are you making?"

"Just breakfast. Steamed rice, miso soup and grilled fish." Yashamaru told me.

I took some soy sauce from the top of the cabinet and poured it over the fish.

"N-Naruko-san?" Yashamaru looked at me.

I put my hand up, "Trust me. I've made this various times. It tastes delicious."

I put my hand over his and used the spatula to press the fish down on the grill. His hands were oddly sweaty. But I didn't mind. I deal with Naruto's messy hands when they've been who knows where.

"See, the key to cooking it is to make it show the grill marks. Especially if they're charcoal black. That means it's been cooked thoroughly." I told him.

"Okay." Yashamaru was sweating heavily.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him.

Yashamaru let go of the spatula and backed away, "I think I'm just a little too hot. I haven't taken a shower yet. Maybe if I cool off I'll feel better."

'_He's acting really weird._' I thought to myself.

"Alright, I'll finish up." I grabbed another apron.

Yashamaru left the kitchen and I switched off the rice. It was cooked enough. Then I added a little bit of flavoring to the soup and covered the pot. It was just the fish that were left. I covered the rest of them in soy sauce and grilled them to perfection. Naruto sat happily at the table. I decided to engage in conversation.

"Why are you so happy?" I wanted to know.

"Gaara is one of my new friends." Naruto smiled.

"But don't you have Sasuke and~"

'_Don't freeze up Naruko! Say his name. It's not like it'll do anything._' I told myself.

"Don't you have Sasuke and Itachi?"

"Don't forget Shisui." Naruto reminded me.

"My point exactly. I'm not saying that you should get new friends, I just don't get why you're so excited." I told him truthfully.

"How do I explain it?" Naruto looked up, "Sasuke's cool and all. But he doesn't understand what it's like to be lonely."

"You're lonely?" This shocked me.

'_What am I? A potato?_'

Naruto seemed to read my mind, "Now that you're here I'm not lonely. I'm talking about before when no one would talk to me. I had no friends. Gaara's been feeling the same way. That's why, I want to spend a lot of time with him. Nee-chan, you made me happy! I can do the same for Gaara."

I ruffled his hair, "You're only 6 and yet you sound like an old man. Don't grow up too fast, Naruto."

* * *

(**Itachi's POV**)

I walked down the streets of Konoha with Kara by my side. We hadn't really spoke in the past ten minutes.

'_Think! What's a good way to start a conversation?_' I racked my brain trying to remember, '_If she was Naruko, we could go into the different types of food there are around the world and~! I THOUGHT OF HER AGAIN! GET HER OUT OF YOUR MIND!_'

Then it came to me, "Hey Kara."

She looked up, "Yes?"

"Well I was just wondering, why **do **you want to marry me?" I asked.

She didn't seem like she wanted to answer. Her eyes were all over the place.

'_It's probably because we're in public._' I realized.

I grabbed Kara's hand, "Let's go somewhere private."

Kara's face turned tomato red, but she followed me anyways. We ended up sitting down at an empty restaurant. The cashier there said it was fine.

"So, will you tell me why you want to marry me?" I asked Kara.

Kara squeezed her hands tightly together, "Well that's because I..." Her voice faded.

"What?" I cupped my hand to my ear.

"I like you." Kara looked away.

'_This is awkward._' I put my hand behind my head.

"But, you know I like another person right?" I told Kara.

She nodded her head, "I know. And whenever I think of her I get so angry I can't function."

"You wouldn't try to do anything to her, right?" I was worried about Naruko.

Kara waved her hand, "Never. But when I see you, Itachi-sama, stressing over another girl I can't help but feel jealous."

'_That **is **love._' I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Kara I`"

Her watch beeped, "I've got to go. The mission!"

"Wait! Let me come with you!" I begged.

"W-What?" Kara wasn't ready for that.

"I want to help you. We still have to talk." I stood up.

Kara scratched her cheek, "I guess. Come on!"

* * *

(**Naruto's POV**)

"Nee-chan that breakfast was delicious!" I told her.

She smiled, "I'm glad you thought so."

"I agree," Gaara's Dad walked into the room, "Thought it's a little embarrassing having a guest cook for us."

Nee-chan finished washing the plates, "Staying here was not in the initial plan so I'm happy to help!"

I drummed my fingers on the table. Gaara was still sleeping.

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

'_Naruto seems really bored now that Gaara isn't awake. Maybe I should talk to him._' I wondered.

"Again," Rasa spoke, "I really can't thank you enough for getting Gaara to sleep."

I sat down on their sofa, "It's nothing, seriously. I would have done the same if it was Naruto or anyone in the Leaf."

I turned to face him, "Speaking of which, if we head out now do you think we'll get there by midnight or tomorrow morning?"

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Karura walked into the living room.

I nodded my head, "I have to report to the Sandaime. He might be getting worried."

"I could send him a letter," Rasa suggested, "Express delivery. He'd get in two hours."

"Well..." I looked from Rasa's anxious face to Karura's worried smile, "Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay another day."

"Excellent!" Karura sat next to me, "I can have Yashamaru give you a tour around the village."

"That would be pretty cool. I haven't really done any exploring since I got here." I admitted.

Naruto exhaled loudly

'_Can't forget him._' I smiled in my head.

"Can Naruto come along?" I asked.

"Well," Rasa looked at him, "If he wants to it's fine. But I was thinking that Temari and Kankuro would take him to the playground. You know, let him interact with others."

"It's your call Naruto," I looked at him, "Playground or tour?"

"Playground!" Naruto put his hands up in the air.

"Playground it is," I repeated his answer, "When can Yashamaru take me out on the tour?"

"Right now." Yashamaru stepped into the room with a towel draped around his shoulders. He dried his hair as he walked over to me, "Are you ready?"

"Definitely. Let's go!" I got up. Yashamaru pulled on his sandals, "See you later Kara, Rasa, Naruto!"

I grabbed his hand, "Let's go! This is going to be fun!"

* * *

(**Shisui's POV**)

'_Hm? Itachi's on the move...with Kara?!_' I couldn't believe my eyes.

Even though I had made it look like I had left them alone, I was actually following them the entire time.

'_Where are they going?_' That was a silly question.

I hopped into the Uchiha Manor, '_So they're coming back home. But why?_'

Itachi and Kara went into their separate rooms.

'_Well, I guess they can't be doing **that**. I wonder what's going on..._' My curiosity was peaked.

Itachi came out of his room with this ANBU gear on. He knocked on Kara's door. After a minute, she opened it.

'_This looks serious! I'd better change too!_' I slipped into my room quietly.

* * *

(**Itachi's POV**)

I heard a door click close but when I looked out in the hallway no one was there, '_Must've been my imagination._'

I knocked on Kara's door, "Are you ready?"

"Just a minute." Kara answered.

I leaned against the door and sighed, '_Maybe I should just~_'

The door opened and I immediately got off.

"I'm ready." Kara announced.

"Good, we're going to be a little late." I ran out of the manor.

**I'm not even sure why I posted this. But then I realized there's supposed to be an epic battle in the next chapter. Or is there?**


	14. INFO!

**UPDATE!**

**I am going to be taking a little break from Naruko, but I will return! The adventure is not over! I will try and update my other books but right now, Naruko is being set aside. Or is she? *Weird Mystery Music Starts Playing* I really am not sure guys, I feel like I should just skip the time frame and head into If Naruko Appeared Shippuden. Don't worry though, it'll still be in this fanfic. After my break, I will come back having made my decision. Stick with me!**

* * *

**Update Part Two**

**I've decided to put this on Wattpad. It will be with the same username and cover. Also, the previous chapters have had more added onto them. You might want to go back and catch up on the new details!  
**


	15. Team Assemble

**I just want to apologize to everyone that was hoping to read about a fight. I lied! Sorry, sorry! But hey, time skip! Naruto has graduated the ninja academy! He's 12 and Naruko is...you got it, she's 22! I just decided, you know what, the younger days are dragging out too much. Time to see some mission actions, interact with the Hokage, maybe prevent some deaths or cause some more. All that jazz.  
**

(**Naruko's POV**)

"Can you believe it, Nee-chan?" Naruto looked at me, his eyes shining, "From today forth, I am a true shinobi(ninja)!"

"Of course I can believe it! You're my brother aren't you?" I smiled widely.

"Watch out Nee-chan. Before you know it, I'll become super strong and you won't even know it." Naruto grinned mischievously.

'_I'd hate to ruin the moment by telling him I'm already a chunin._' I thought to myself, "Alright. Let's see if you can live up to that promise."

"Ah, Nee-chan!" Naruto looked at the clock, "It's 8:15! I'm gonna be late!"

"Calm down," I stopped him from leaving the house, "Daylight savings starts today. So it's actually," I set the clock, "7:15."

"Nee-chan, didn't daylight savings **end **today?" Naruto asked.

I looked at the calendar and put my finger on today's date, August 1st. It had been circled with red marker and small words had been scribbled '_Don't Forget! Daylight Savings Ends Today!_'

"Oh shoot!" I pushed Naruto out of the house, "Hurry Naruto! Your team might have already been assembled!"

"Why are you pushing me?" Naruto ran faster, "You woke me up late!"

"We can discuss this **after **we get to the building. Let's just focus on getting you there." I grabbed Naruto, tossed him onto my shoulders and hopped from rooftop to rooftop.

People in the streets stopped and stared at the commotion we were causing. But I didn't care. It's not good to make lateness a habit. '_Thought it is my fault Naruto didn't wake up..._' I shook my head, '_Now's not the time for that. Damn it legs! You can go faster than this!_' I sprinted onto the road and dodged pedestrians.

"Slow down Nee-chan!" Naruto was flailing about, "You're going to end up smacking into the building at this point!"

"It doesn't matter." I increased my speed, "As long as you can get...to that...meeting!" I threw Naruto towards the building and he went crashing threw the doors.

He rubbed his head, "Ow, that hurt!"

"Sorry," I picked him up of the ground, "But you're here. Now get in!"

I shoved Naruto into the room and followed after him. The class started to laugh as Naruto sort of fell down. But when I entered the room and gave them a stern look, they all backed off. I smiled at Sasuke, already up in his seat and he waved back. Then I noticed Itachi in the back and looked away.

"Sorry that he's late." I said to Iruka.

Iruka shrugged it off, "Better late than to not show up."

"Could I get a little more than that?" Naruto interrupted, "I almost **died **trying to get here."

Iruka shook his head, "If you had gotten here on time, you wouldn't be in this situation."

Naruto muttered under his breath, but walked up the middle aisle steps and took a seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at him and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. I crept up to the top row where all the other parents and guardians were.

Iruka clapped his hands, "You all have graduated from the Ninja Academy and earned what it takes to become true Shinobi. There is nothing left for me to teach you. I will announce the three man cell teams and your team leaders should show up soon."

The adults started to clap and so I followed their example and clapped along with them.

"Now then, as for Team Kakashi, the members go as follows: Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

(**Itachi's POV**)

'_So Naruko decided to come? How stupid of me, of course she'd come. Her brother is also a shinobi now._'

"...As for Team 7, the members go as follows: Uchiha Sasuke."

I almost choked. I blinked a few times and looked directly at Iruka to make sure I had heard him right.

'_Sasuke working with Kakashi?_' I couldn't believe it, '_What kind of luck is that? An ex-ANBU member with my kid brother..._'

"Haruno Sakura."

I didn't really care about her, but if she was on the same team as Sasuke, that would mean she's pretty good.

"And last but not least, Uzumaki Naruto. You three will be working with Kakashi~"

"OI! WAIT A MINUTE, IRUKA SENSEI!" Naruto raised his voice.

"Oh boy." I heard Naruko say.

* * *

(**Naruto's POV**) **I literally can not get enough of Naruto in this. He's definitely going to have more appearances.**

"WHY AM I ON LOSER SASUKE'S TEAM?" I demanded to know.

Iruka Sensei sighed, "Listen Naruto, the formation of a team has to do with scores. There's Sasuke, who had the highest score in the team. Sakura, who got a decent score and you, who got the worst score."

I sank back into my chair, "Damn it."

Sasuke shot me a look from his side, "It looks like we're stuck together. Just don't get in my way."

"Why you~"

I felt a terrible presence watching me. I turned around slowly and looked up at the top row. Nee-chan was staring at me with the eyes of a demon.

'_Be quiet._' It was like she spoke into my mind, '_Or else!_'

I sat down and folded my hands on the table surface, '_Don't need to tell me twice!_'

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

"Damn it Naruto. Even after that lecture about self-restraint last night, you still didn't learn anything?" I shook my head.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Itachi walking over to me, '_Keep Calm Naruko. Relax and have a normal conversation._'

Itachi didn't seem uncomfortable in the least, "Hey Naruko. How's it going?"

I cleared my throat quickly, "I'm fine. What about you?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, "It's great. Unless you count the sleepless nights I've had. Thanks to Sasuke's graduation, the entire clan has been throwing non-stop celebration parties."

I stifled a laugh, '_He always knew how to make me laugh._'

* * *

(**Itachi's POV**)

'_Just now...Naruko smiled._' I thought to myself.

"Isn't it lucky that they're on the same team?" Naruko asked me.

"Yeah, now they'll be motivated to complete missions quicker than the other." I agreed.

Naruko nodded her head and the conversation got silent, '_C'mon Itachi! Take the initiative!_'

I took a deep breath, "So about us~"

The door slid open and 8 Team Leaders stepped into the room. They all introduced themselves. Kakashi wasn't among them. '_That's good. I don't have to deal with him just yet._'

I turned back to Naruko but she was no longer next to me. I looked around and she was walking down the side row. She left the room and I smacked myself in the forehead.

"All that time I took to gather courage..."

* * *

(**Kakashi's POV**) **I'm a liar right? I said Naruko would narrate most of the story. Now almost every character has had their own POV. I lied. And I will keep lying. #sorrynotsorry**

I walked down the village street, "I'm supposed to be meeting my students right now...oh well. A few minutes late couldn't hurt. That's what you always said. Right, Obito?"

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

I watched the genins file out with their Team Leaders.

'_None of them were Kakashi Sensei. Maybe he's running late?_' I looked up at the clock built into the wall. '_Naruto will be fine if I leave him for a few minutes. He's a shinobi now right?_'

But the thought of Naruto with a kunai all by himself worried me even more. I shook my head, "C'mon Naruko. He's a big boy now. He'd definitely be hurt if I couldn't trust him." And with that I walked out of the building.

* * *

(**Naruto's POV**)

All the other guys had left with their team leaders. There parents were gone to. Only Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi and I remained.

"Where's **our **team leader?" I asked outloud.

"Don't know. He's probably running late." Itachi said.

That pissed me off, '_sure I might run late for a few things, but a team leader is the boss of the group. He should be here!_'

"I'm gonna play a prank on him." I went to the chalkboard and took the dry eraser.

"Idiot, he's a high level shinobi He's not gonna fall for that." Sasuke told me.

I made a face, "Then there won't be a problem. He'll dodge it and we won't have a problem."

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

Just as I walked out the front door I bumped into someone. He was reading a book so I couldn't get mad at him.

"Sorry..." I realized he wasn't even listening. I put my face up his chest, "Hello?"

He looked down, "Oh. Sorry, didn't see you there."

"It's fine. I bumped into you anyways. You shouldn't read while walking," I stepped back, "Are you lost?"

"I'm actually the Leader of Team 7. I'm running late." He told me.

"Team 7? That means **you're **Kakashi Sensei?" I couldn't believe it.

He smiled through his mask, "The one and only."

* * *

(**Itachi's POV**)

'_I don't like this. Hatake Kakashi was never late for one mission. He always came prepared. If he's coming late~_' Before I could finish my thoughts, the sliding door opened.

The chalk eraser Naruto had placed on top fell onto Naruko!

"Naruto, you're as good as dead." Sasuke laughed.

A soft object fell on her head before sliding to the floor. She looked down and there was a white puff before it evaporated in the air.

It took my her minute to realize what had happened and when she did, "NARUTO!"

Naruto's face turned pale, "Nee-chan? But why are you~? I mean, Kakashi Sensei was supposed to walk through the door first!"

That's when I noticed Kakashi was behind her, '_Kakashi and Naruko together? What is **going **on?_'

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Hatake Kakashi, you're Team Leader. Everyone, let's get along."


	16. Show Him What You CAN Do (One)

**Okay guys, so while I sat at my computer typing everything that came to mind, I realized I have a lot of Naruto fanfics. Well, not anymore. You'll notice that I deleted most of them. This is because "_If Naruko Appeared_" is becoming my main fanfic. So I deleted the stories. I'll rewrite them, but include Naruko in it. **

**I'm also wondering if I should delete "_A Naruto Story: Boruto's Birth_" mainly because I don't plan to update it anymore. I don't know guys, it has 8K+ reads. I promise that if I rewrote it with Naruko, it would be super awesome. What do you say guys? ****Oh well, this is pretty long for no reason.**

**I bring to you, the next part of If Naruko Appeared.**

* * *

(**Itachi's** **POV**)

"Naruto! I am gonna~"

Kakashi held Naruko back,"It's fine.

'_Don't touch her with your blood stained hands._' Is what I wanted to say. But I kept the thought to myself. Saying it out loud would more than likely make things go sour.

Fortunately, Kakashi noticed me glaring at him from the top row and let go of her, "Itachi." He waved at me. "How've you been?"

I crossed my arms, "Fine. And you?"

"So-so."

The room got awkwardly silent.

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

'_I can't believe Naruto! And after all the warnings I've given him! ONCE WE GET HOME I'M GOING TO~_'

"Let's get going, right guys?" Kakashi's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sure thing." I followed along.

When Naruto walked past me, I whispered, "Just wait."

He tensed up and quickened his pace. I shook my head, '_What am I going to do with this kid?_'

I was the last to leave the room, making sure that the door was closed. I then walked up to Kakashi, "So what's first?"

"Well, it's actually a test for those three," He looked in Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto's direction, "But you can watch if you're not busy."

"Sounds great. Will it be difficult?"

"Maybe. It all depends on where they are so far." Kakashi winked.

* * *

(**Itachi's POV**)** Foul Language. I censored it. But still... You have been warned.**

'_Kakashi needs to back the f-ck up. Who the f-ck does he think he is? Touching Naruko with his bloodstained hands?_' I watched him pat her on the back, '_And Naruko shouldn't be getting so damn close to him, If she knew his past..._'

"Hey, Nii-san," Sasuke slowed down to talk to me, "What do you think Kakashi Sensei has in mind for us?'

"How should I know? I'm just coming along as a spectator. Don't ask me stupid questions."

"Jeez Itachi. Didn't need to o ballistic. You're acting really grumpy nowadays."

"Shut up Sasuke!" I snapped.

Sasuke put his hands in the air, "Fine. I'll stop talking to you."

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

The group finally arrived at a clearing in the woods, three medium sized logs had already been hammered into the ground. On top of the middle one was a timer. Kakashi stood in front of it and dug around in his pocket.

"Here it is." He pulled out two bells.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at them, "What do bells have to do with anything?"

"It's a simple test. If you can grab a bell from me, you pass." Kakashi smiled.

"But there are only two bells." Sakura pointed out.

"Which means one of us isn't going to make it." Sasuke finished.

They let that sink in. Well, only for five minutes.

Kakashi placed his hand over timer, "When I say go, you're to begin~"

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto charged at Kakashi.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Naruko yelled at him.

"Sorry Nee-Chan. But the best chance I've got at winning is to make the first move," Naruto took out a kunai, "And that means~"

Kakashi was no longer in front of him. In fact, he was behind Naruto, twisting his arm behind his back, making him the drop the kunai.

"I didn't even see him move." Sakura said.

Naruko looked at Kakashi with a new found interest.

"Okay, Okay, OKAY!" Naruto yanked his arm free.

Kakashi closed his book, "It's good that you're fired up. But can you actually wait for me to say go before you attack?"

Naruto grumbled and rubbed his wrist, it hurt having your hand bent in position it wasn't supposed to be in. He regrouped with Sakura and Sasuke who had been watching the whole time.

Kakashi looked at Naruko, "It's about to get serious. Could I ask you to get out of the way?"

Naruko jumped up into a tree and disappeared out of sight. Likewise, Itachi did the same thing. Kakashi had the bells hang out of his pocket.

He opened his book, flipped some pages and tapped the timer, "Whenever you're ready."

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

"Whenever you're ready." I heard Kakashi say.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood close together. Sasuke seemed to be saying something but he must have been whispering. I couldn't hear him from where I was.

'_Kakashi's really something. Naruto might not be up to par, but Sasuke and Sakura can hold their own right? And yet he's still reading._' I thought to myself.

"Naruko." Itachi called me.

I turned to him, "Hm?"

"Hatake Kakashi is not someone you should trust so easily." Itachi warned me.

"Why? He seems pretty nice to me." I said.

"You of all people should know that being nice doesn't mean a person is trustworthy." Itachi told me.

I gave him a look, "You're right. Speaking of which, what's going on with you Itachi? You've been acting so...weird."

"**I'm **the one acting weird?!" Itachi exclaimed.

I pointed, "You see? That violent outburst for no reason. You've been doing that a lot lately."

Itachi sighed, "And what about you? You're silence is messing with my head."

"I haven't been silent. I've actually managed to become more talkative." I pointed out.

He shook his head, "Not about that. About us. Do you still care for me the way you use to?"

I froze, '_Damn it! I had been avoiding this for so long! I guess I should tell him..._' I took a deep breath, "The truth is Itachi, I'm not so sure I love you the way I use to."

* * *

(**Itachi's POV**)

"I'm not so sure I love you the way I use to."

I think my heart just shattered, "Could you give me an explanation or something?"

"It's just..." Naruko rubbed her arms, "I think our whole, _Lovers Forever _thing was kind of rushed. And we were 16 Itachi. **16**, when we first began to date. I don't even think I knew what love was back then."

"So are you saying..."

Naruko nodded her head, "There isn't an us anymore."

* * *

(**Sasuke's POV**)

"Oi! Naruto! Sakura!" I called the both of them, "Get back here!"

Sakura rushed over quickly but Naruto took his sweet time, until Sakura yanked him. We huddled up.

"Okay listen," I said, "Kakashi Sensei isn't an amateur. Most likely, he's worlds ahead of us and won't even try his hardest."

"You're telling us something we already know." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sakura twisted his ear, "Just shut up and listen!"

"Thank you Sakura." I nodded toward her.

She looked down, "Uh, no problem."

"As I was saying, we'll need to work as a group to defeat him. Naruto, you're not really good at tactical strategies. Just do what you do best, run in head first and come up with a plan as you go. " I instructed him.

"Why are we listening to you?"

Sakura's gaze gave him an image of incoming death.

"Run in head first, got it." Naruto gulped.

"Sakura, you will assist Naruto in any way you can. Try not to get hurt too badly." I ordered.

"R-Roger." Sakura stuttered.

"I will attack the minute I see you guys have given me a successful opening. Are we clear?" I asked.

"Yes!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"Alright," I smirked, "Let's show Kakashi Sensei what we're made of."

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

As soon as I told Itachi how I felt about him, I immediately felt the silent tension in the air, '_**THIS** is why I had been hesitant about saying anything. Now things will always be weird between us!_'

And weird they became.

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

Naruto charged at Kakashi Sensei, a kunai in his right hand. Kakashi, still reading **Make Out Tactics**, dodged him easily and used his right foot to trip Naruto. But, Naruto had been training. From sparring with Sasuke to trying to defeat Naruko, he had definitely become a faster person. He regained his balance instantly and turned around to hit Kakashi Sensei.

"Naruto! Stop!" Sasuke yelled out.

Naruto turned to look back at him, "What are you talking about? I had him! I..."

He stared at the person he had been about to stab, it wasn't Kakashi Sensei. It was Sakura.

"Sakura?" Naruto turned her around, "What are you doing?"

She fell back and Naruto reached to catch her, "Sakura? SAKURA?!"

* * *

**I was planning to make this a bit longer when an idea came to me. I now have the ending for this fanfiction. It'll probably have a lot more chapters but I can bet that you're going to be surprised. Also, my OTP for this has changed. It's going to be so awesome!**


	17. Show Him What You CAN Do (Two)

(**Naruko's POV**) **I had forgotten that 1k words is short so my standard is now 2k+, this should be better! ^_^**

"SAKURA?!" Naruto yelled loudly.

'What's_ going on?_' I looked down at them.

Sakura seemed to be unconscious in Naruto's arms. I was about to hop down when Itachi stopped me.

"What are you doing? I have to go help." I whispered.

He shook his head, "It's a trap."

I stopped, "What do you mean?"

His eyes were light red, with a black swirling design that looked like a** Fuhma**(Wind Demon) Shuriken. It petrified me to look into them.

He covered his eyes, "Sorry. This is my mangekyou sharingan."

I swallowed and finally it's effects wore felt like something evil was looking at my soul. I shook my head, '_Ignore that feeling. He didn't **mean **to scare me._'

"With these eyes," Itachi continued, "I can see what the naked human eye can't. It's a disguise jutsu."

"You mean, that's not Sakura?" I asked.

"It's Kakashi. He's trying to test their ability to see through genjutsu." Itachi explained.

"But they're kids!" I argued, "They can't possibly fend off an advanced jutsu like that."

"Exactly." Itachi crossed his arms.

I looked back at Naruto who was holding and unconscious Sakura, actually Kakashi and Sasuke who was going over to them. "But if that's Kakashi, where did Sakura go?"

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

"Guys?" Sakura called.

There was no answer. As far as Sakura could see, she was deep in the woods, with no end in sight.

She sighed, "Great. First day and I've already been separated from my teammates."

"This way..." A voice whispered.

Sakura turned around, "Hello?"

"This way..." The voice said again.

"Which way?" Sakura asked.

"This way..." The voice repeated.

"If this is a prank it's not funny!" Sakura stomped her foot in anger.

Two hands reached from behind and grabbed Sakura. Before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth. She struggled to get free but the unknown kidnapper held her tight.

"Don't move!" A male voice hissed.

He put her in a choke hold with his right arm and with his left hand free, began to pull a white cloth from his pocket. He put it over Sakura's face. She kicked and squirmed but she couldn't keep it up for long. Just as Sakura slipped into unconsciousness, she muttered one word, "Sasuke..."

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

"Something's really wrong with this," I said out loud, "A chill just went down my spine. I think we should go looking for Sakura."

Itachi said nothing and I glanced at him for a quick moment.

'_I've ruined our friendship._' I tightened my fists.

I jumped down from the tree and tapped Kakashi on the shoulder. Sasuke had seen through his disguise with the help of his sharingan and attacked him.

"Hm?" He turned to me.

"Sakura's missing." I said.

"Really? I could've sworn she was here just a second ago..." Kakashi trailed off as he turned his head every which way, trying to spot an already-missing Sakura.

I shook my head, "For this long. She knows that she needs to get a bell to pass. She wouldn't run off."

Naruto inhaled sharply, "What if she's in trouble? We have to go help her!"

"And fail this test?" Kakashi asked.

"What?!" Now it was my turn to look at him funny. "A student of yours is missing and you're just going to ignore it?"

Kakashi looked at me with his right eye and I felt another chill go down my spine.

'_This is exactly how I felt when I looked into Itachi's mangekyou sharingan eyes!_' I shivered.

Itachi appeared in front of me and lightly pushed me back, "That's enough Kakashi. What you do in this test doesn't concern me. But, if you try to place a genjutsu on Naruko, I won't forgiver you."

Kakashi blinked a couple of times and then put his hands up in the air, "Fine. But can you two please get away from the training ground. You're interfering with the test."

Naruto and Sasuke began to stomp off into the woods.

"And where do you think you guys are going?" Kakashi asked them.

Naruto turned around, Where else? We're going to find Sakura and help her out if she's in trouble."

"Exactly," Sasuke looked back at him, "Don't try to stop us."

"I order you not to go. and if you do, you'll be sent back to the Academy." Kakashi threatened.

'_Is Kakashi really like this? Was what Itachi told me true?_' I glanced at Itachi's face.

He was also looking at me and his face seemed to be saying, '_See? I told you so._'

"Then it was fun while it lasted. We're going to get Sakura, with or without your help." Naruto and Sasuke went into the woods.

I jogged after them, "Naruto! Sasuke! Wait up!"

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

"You PASSED!" Kakashi cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled.

Still, Naruto, Sasuke and Naruko had walked out of sight.

Itachi had lingered back. He had a few **words **to say to Kakashi, "I'm warning you now. Naruko is off limits."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi cracked open his Make Out Tactics book.

"This is serious!" Itachi yanked the book out his hands, "Everybody already knows what happened with Rin and Obito! I certainly don't want Naruko to end up on that list."

"Is there a reason you're bringing them into this?" Kakashi's voice was hostile.

"Watch yourself Hatake," Itachi pointed, "The Uchiha Clan has been gracious, allowing you to keep Obito's eye for all these years. You're not connected to the clan in anyway. We have the right to take it."

Kakashi grabbed Itachi's hand "Get your hand out of my face."

"Make me." Itachi dared him.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Both Kakashi and Itachi looked up. It was Shisui.

"Now, now, now." He jumped down from the tree, "Can't we all just get along?"

Kakashi dropped Itachi's hand, "Sure. I need to catch up with the group anyways." He disappeared into the woods.

"And you," Shisui turned to Itachi, "What the hell was that man? You're never this angry!"

"I snapped, okay? His face was so condescending. I felt like giving him a piece of my mind and so that's exactly what I did." Itachi said.

Shisui shook his finger, "Mm, mm MM! Uchiha ITACHI?! The next head of the Uchiha Clan acting up? Oh my! What will this look like on his record?" Shisui asked in a high-pitched voice.

A smile formed on Itachi's face and though he did his best to hide it, it end up brightening his mood, "Alright, Alright. I get it. And what's with that imitation of a female voice? You sound like a dying cat."

"It's better than anything you could produce." Shisui smirked.

"HA!" Itachi laughed at that, "My impression is worlds better than yours."

"Oh really? Actions speak louder than words." Shisui kept walking.

And so Itachi and Shisui kept going back and forth doing female voice impressions, even though both of them sounded so horrible, **I** thought about erasing them from the series, right then and there.

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

"Finally!" I grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders, "I thought I had lost you guys in this place."

"Oh, Nee-chan, it's just you?" Naruto said casually.

"What about my brother and Kakashi Sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"They're walking much slower than us." I answered.

"What do you think happened to Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever happened, it had better be a good reason. We've just been sent back to the academy for this."

"I know Sakura!" Naruto vouched for her, "There's no way she would goof off like me. She's actually committed to being a hard worker. Something bad must have happened."

"Or she could have gotten lost." I pitched in.

"Something bad definitely happened." Sasuke stopped up ahead of us.

"What is it?" I bent down next to him.

He pointed at the small traces of blood on cracked twigs and crushed leaves. I picked up a leaf and examined it closer, "This isn't that old. It's been here for a good 10 minutes."

I looked around at the ground, trying to spot any irregularities. Was anything out of place? That's when I stopped at a tree. I could've moved right past it but something told me to check it. I began feeling around the base of the tree.

"Um, Nee-chan? What are you doing?" Naruto asked me.

"Looking for something..." I kept going round the base, "Sasuke, think you'll see any weird pattern if you use your sharingan?"

"Sure thing." Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened it, his stage 2 sharingan had taken form.

He circled the tree, "Nothing looks out of place..."

I began to climb up the tree.

"How is that going to help? "Naruto questioned.

"I just remembered," I reached for the closest branch, "Moving up always betters you."

When I pulled on the branch, the sound of a leaves falling was evident.

"Over here!" Naruto waved at me.

I jumped down from the tree. Coincidentally, Kakashi had arrived.

"I was worried I had lost you guys too!" He said to me.

I walked past him, '_There's no need to speak with someone so heartless. He was willing to let Sakura die over a stupid test._'

Kakashi grabbed my hand, "Is this about earlier?"

"Oh I don't know. You didn't exactly leave a good first impression." I answered sarcastically.

Kakashi shook his head, "This **was **the test. Well, maybe not exactly what I had planned, but I wanted to see where their hearts really stood. Would they be willing to put aside their Team Leader's orders for a friend?"

"You have a weird way of testing people." I was no longer mad at him.

"I'm told that often." Kakashi smiled.

The sound of twigs being snapped and bent each way had us turn to the direction of the sound. Itachi and Shisui emerged from the woods.

"Shisui?" I hugged him, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know. Just hanging around." He shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon people!" Sasuke interrupted, "Need I remind you Sakura's in danger!" He went into the hidden passaged.

I turned to Kakashi, "We'd better go."

"You're right." Kakashi nodded his head.

"Sasuke, wait up!" Naruto chased after him.

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

"What are you thinking?" Shisui asked Itachi in a low voice.

"Naruko and Kakashi were holding hands." Itachi's eyes were dead.

"It was probably a misunderstanding. They might have been talking, she could have fallen and he grabbed her hand." Shisui said.

"What did I do wrong?" Itachi asked, "I was the best boyfriend I could be. At least, that's what I thought..."

Shisui patted him on the back, "You may have loved her, but she realized she didn't love you the same way. Instead of holding you close and having you suffer longer, she let you go. Do you understand that?"

"I know but..." Itachi clenched his teeth together tightly, "It hurts so much..." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he cried silently.

Shisui patted him on the back, "I know buddy. Trust me, I know."

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

"Why haven't Itachi and Shisui caught up with us?" I looked back.

"Maybe they're saying outside, to make sure the entrance doesn't close on us?" Naruto suggested.

"Maybe." Kakashi kept walking.

It became darker and darker, to the point that I couldn't even see my own feet, "Does anyone have a light source?"

That's when a glowing blue light emitted from Kakashi's hand. IT made the sound of a 1,000 birds chirping.

"Whoa! Can you teach me how to do that?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "This might be a little too advanced for you."

Naruto pouted but I just ruffled his hair, "He said **a little**. It's nothing a little training can't accomplish."

"Here." Sasuke stopped.

I looked to the left and saw a wooden door with a black door knob. It probably would have been unnoticeable in the dark.

I put my hand on the knob, "Get ready. Who knows what's behind this door?"

Sasuke nodded and took his hands out of his pocket. Naruto held up his kunai and Kakashi had a murderous look in his eye.

"One, two...THREE!" I swung the door open and looked inside. I wish I hadn't looked. oh I would give **ANYTHING **to unsee what I saw.

* * *

**HEY THERE GUYS! Oops, caps was on and I'm too lazy to fix it. Anyways, you might notice that I mostly used Naruko in this, with 3rd person occasionally. This is because I remembered that this story is being told by Naruko. And while everyone else _is _important, the story revolves around her. Can't wait to update again.**


	18. Halloween Festival (One)

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I'M _SUPER _LATE! I KNOW! But I was out getting dat candy...Anyways, this is a filler. This has nothing to do with the direct story line so don't worry about it! Enjoy!**

(**Kakashi's POV**)**  
**

"Oi! Are you even listening to me?" Anko asked.

I looked up from my book," Sure. Girl spilled coffee all over your lap."

Anko gave me a wary look, "Okay. So she spilled coffee all over my lap and had the nerve to tell me it was an accident! can you believe that?"

"No way." I said nonchalantly.

"If you're not even going to pay attention~"

"Kakashi!" Naruko called my name.

I stood up, "Sorry Anko. This story will have to wait. Damn it! and just when we were getting to the **good **part."

I walked over to Naruko, "What's up?"

"Okay so if you didn't know. In about..." Naruko looked at her watch "Three hours, the Halloween Festival will have officially started."

"Not to be rude, but I need to know this why?" I asked.

"While trick or treating is fun, we can't forget the real reason for Halloween." Naruko said.

"Candy?" I guessed.

"No! Well, that too. But it's the costumes!" Naruko exclaimed, "The costumes are what gets everyone excited! What are you dressing up as?"

"I don't know. I hadn't even planned on celebrating. I was just going to relax at home." I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's terrible! Halloween is the one time of year you get to feel like a little kid again! You can't just let the time pass like that. Now I am officially stepping in. You're celebrating Halloween with me and Naruto," Naruko declared.

'_What have I just gotten myself into?_'

* * *

(**Itachi's POV**)

There was a knock at my door. I kept my mouth shut and faced the wall. Right now all I wanted was some peace and quiet. Maybe then I'd be able to catch some rest. Another knock.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, hoping the person would just buzz off. No such luck. The third knock got me aggravated.

I stood up abruptly and swung open the door, "What?!"

It was Sasuke, holding an orange and black bag, "Whoa Itachi! You don't have to be so vicious! Happy Halloween!" He held out the bag to me.

When I looked closer I could see it was stuffed with candy.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Mom gave it to me. She said that since you're too old to go out and ask for candy, she's giving you some." Sasuke answered.

'_Even my Mother pities me?_' I sighed, "Tell her I said thanks."

"There's one more thing? Sasuke stopped at the door, "We were invited to the yearly Halloween Festival."

"By who?" I laid back on my bed.

"Naruko."

'_Of all the people~_' I got back up, "Does it say anything weird?"

Sasuke inspected the front and back of the card, "Nope."

"Give me that." I took it from him.

It was true, no visible writing could be seen. Though there was a weird drawing of a spray and a pen.

'_Wait a minute...spray? Pen?_' I took out the can of deodorant from my drawer and sprayed it over the back of the card. Words began to appear.

"Of course. Ink that is visible only when wet!" I shouted.

"Lemme see/" Sasuke reached for it.

I held it up, "This is adult business. Go get your stuff ready." I shooed him away.

"What? That's stupid. I'm the one who brought the freaking card..." Sasuke mumbled and slammed my door.

The message was only five sentences. It said: "_Hey I(Itachi), it's me Naruko. Things have been weird between us and I don't like it. Come to the Halloween festival. There we can patch things up. I hope to see you!_"

'_Even though I've been avoiding her, she still..._ I covered my mouth.

"What are you smiling about? It's creepy." Sasuke was in my room again

Now he was looking over my shoulder, "Ho? What's this? A love letter from Naruko? Does she want to get back together?"

I shoved him off, "Enough Sasuke. I need your help."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "I'm listening."

"We don't have much time. It's three hours till the Festival starts. I need to have a costume by then. Think you can get me something?"

Sasuke smirked, "These hands were made for swiping. Don't worry bro. I've got this. Anything you want in particular?"

"I don't know...A pirate would be good. But I''m fine with whatever." I told him.

Sasuke was about to leave my room but I held him back, "Please don't do anything illegal."

"Relax Itachi. I won't do anything illegal. Probably."

* * *

(**Naruto's POV**)

"I am the ultimate fighter!" I raised my hands up as I looked at myself in the mirror.

For Halloween, I was dressing up as the Fourth Hokage. Soon I would surpass him and be known as the best. But for now, dressing up as him was a privilege.

"Nee-chan? You ready yet?" I called.

"Hold on!" Nee-chan yelled from the room.

The doorbell rang and I went to open it. Standing at the door was Kakashi Sensei.

"Wha~? Kakashi Sensei?! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Naruko didn't tell you? I'm supposed to be coming along with you guys..." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"She suddenly dragged you into it without asking if you had any plans, didn't she?" I questioned.

"Pretty much." Kakashi Sensei nodded.

I exhaled, '_Nee-chan has a bad habit of doing that? Other people have lives ya know!_'

Nee-chan finally stepped into the living room, "Kakashi? You're already here?"

"Yep. You look awesome!" Kakashi Sensei complimented her.

It was true. For Halloween, Nee-chan was dressing up as Rikudo Sennin. She had put on a short, choppy white wig and turned a white doctors coat into a cloak. In her left hand was a black staff. A makeshift sun and moon had been attached to both ends.

"Here's your costume." Nee-chan handed Sensei a white super hero suit with a silver L in the middle.

"You'll be going as Light, defender of the Konoha(**Randomly Made Super Hero ^_^**)!" Nee-chan saluted hi, "Cool isn't it?"

"It's definitely better than anything I would have come up with." Kakashi Sensei said.

"Put it on and let's go!" Nee-chan shoved him into her room.

* * *

(**Sasuke's POV**)

'_Alright! I managed to get the Pirate costume for Itachi **and **me. I'm the Captain and he's the swashbuckler._' I snickered to myself.

"Itachi," I waltzed into his room, "I got your~"

"Finally!" Itachi snatched it from me, "What took you so long? I thought I was going to have to make a run to the mall myself!"

"Whoa," I put my hands in the air, "Sorry. I had to think about myself too."

"I thought you said you already had your costume." Itachi took off his shirt and pulled on the Swashbuckler's top.

"Turns out it was too small for me. I was planning to re-use the old Fireman one I had. But I just didn't work out," I shrugged my shoulders, "Oh well. You win some and you lose some."

"Speak of loss, you'd better hurry up and change, the Festival starts in...20 MINUTES?!"

I looked at the clock and sure enough, the time was 7:40, "We gotta go!"

"You're telling me?" Itachi pulled on his black boots.

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

'_The Festival's about to start...I don't see Itachi anywhere._' I thought to myself, '_Maybe he's not coming?_'

"ATTENTION KONOHA CITIZENS!" A loud voice boomed over the speakers, "THE 60TH HALLOWEEN FESTIVAL HAS BEGUN!"

The huge orange gates creaked open and multitudes of people started running in, most of the ones rushing were children. But some adults were caught stampeding over others.

"Naruko!" Kakashi grabbed my hand, "This is chaos!"

"I know!" I yelled over the loud screams of joy, "Let's get out of the crowd and enter when it's safe. It's not like we're missing out. Right Naruto?"

I turned to where Naruto was but when I looked he wasn't there. I swung my head wildly. He wasn't nearby either.

"Naruto? NARUTO?!" I screamed his name.

But he was long gone.

"Kakashi," I pulled him close, "I can't find Naruto!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! WHERE DID NARUTO GO? I decided to make this two Parts. Part 2 will be submitted tomorrow. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	19. Halloween Festival (Two)

(**Naruko's POV**) **Rem****ember, this is a FILLER! Not canon to the story line at all!**

"It's always something with him!" I paced back and forth.

In the few minutes that we had been standing in the massive crowd, Naruto had managed to disappear.

"Naruko."

I kept walking back and forth, '_Where could he be?'_

"Naruko."

'_Of all the times to get lost, now is when he~_'

"NARUKO!" Kakashi placed both hands on my shoulders and made me turn around so that I was facing him, "We will find Naruto. So you should just stay calm and we'll~"

"Hello Kakashi." Itachi greeted him grimly.

"Itachi!" I gave him a friendly hug, "I almost thought you weren't going to come!"

"I had to," Itachi smiled, "Sasuke kept bugging me."

"Not true!" Sasuke spoke up, "Itachi was so frantic to find a costume. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't be late meeting up with you~"

Itachi elbowed Sasuke in the side, "Ah Sasuke. You're such a **joker **aren't you?"

"R-Right." Sasuke clutched his side in pain.

* * *

(**Kakashi's POV**)

'_So I'm not the only one Naruko invited to the Festival? I see...why do I feel...angry?_' I wondered.

"Hey Kakashi!" Naruko waved her hand in my face, "Let's get a move on!"

"What about Naruto? Have you found him?" I asked.

Naruko shook her head, "No. I was stressing over it but Itachi told me not to worry, that Naruto definitely wouldn't get dressed up, just to run off into some other part of town. He's probably in the Festival area already. That's why Sasuke's going to look for him. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke flashed me a thumbs up, "Yeah! Naruko, Kakashi Sensei, Itachi! I'll be back before you know it!"

* * *

(**Naruto's POV**)

I stared in awe at all the wonderful decorations.

"I got it!" Someone jumped up and down happily.

I ran over to them, What did you get?" I asked.

The kid turned to me happily, "I was able to pop the balloon on my first try!"

"First try? That's amazing, ya know?" I congratulated her.

"Thanks! Now I get to choose a prize. I want that one!" She pointed to the stuffed pumpkin.

The man behind the booth smiled and pulled it down for her, "Here you go."

"Thank you!" She bowed and walked off.

"What about you kiddo?" The man asked me, "Wanna take it for a spin? Only 500 Yen."

I shook my head, "Sorry. I didn't bring any money."

I continued to walk down the street and look at the different costumes everyone had chosen.

'_That guy is an eagle? Whoa! She's the Mizukage!_' I went over to her.

"Nice costume!" I patted her on the shoulder.

"Thanks!" She turned around.

"Sakura?!" I couldn't believe it.

"Naruto?" Sakura was just a surprised to see me, "What are you doing here?"

"Having fun at the Festival like everyone else. What are **you **doing here?" I questioned.

"The same as you." Sakura answered.

We stood there in silence.

'_C'mon Naruto! Say something. This is Sakura we're talking about! and Sasuke's not here so she won't gawk at him!_' I mustered up courage.

"H-Hey Sakura. Since you're here by yourself, would you mind walking around the festival with me?" I looked at my feet.

When I glanced at her, her face was red, "S-Sure."

'_Alright!_' Just as I was about to jump up in happiness, a familiar voiced called my name.

"Naruto! There you are!"

'_Damn it!_' I gritted my teeth, '_I was so close to scoring a date with her!_'

I turned around as Sasuke came up to us. He was wearing a pirate Captain costume, "Oh, Sakura? You're here too?"

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She fell over.

I shook my head and gave him a look, '_Sasuke you bastard!_'

* * *

(**Itachi's POV**)

'_Whoa,_' I looked around in awe, '_The village spared no expense for this one. They pulled out all the stops!_'

A high pitched screamed filled the air. A hooded figure ran past me. I recognized them by their shaggy brown hair.

"Shisui?" I stopped him.

"Oh? Itachi, you came out of your shell? I'd love to talk but right now something's going on~"

"I know that! Let me come with you. That scream sounded familiar..."

Shisui gave me a weird look, "Alright if you say so. Come on!"

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

"What was that?" I stopped licking the orange ice cream Kakashi had bought for me.

Just now, someone had screamed. A large crowd was gathering where the scream had come from.

"Excuse me," I pushed past, "Coming through." I made my way to the front.

What I saw was something terrible. A girl with a kitten mask on was being held hostage by a masked man. Or at least that's what it looked like.

"Please everyone!" He raised a hand up, "There's no need to cause a commotion. My sister here just had a little too much to drink."

"That's not...true."The girl's words were slurred. She started to take off her mask but the guy kept it on.

"Don't do that! then everyone will know who you are! I'll never hear the end of it!" He hissed, "Sorry everyone!"

"Oh what?" Someone muttered.

"Gosh, it was just some drunk girl."

"And here I thought I'd get to see some action."

'_The citizens of Konoha are heartless!_' I thought to myself.

Just as Kakashi and I were about to drift off, Itachi jumped over me, "Stop right there." He growled at the man holding the girl's hands.

'_Itachi? What's he doing?_' I wondered.

Shisui jumped over and landed in front of me too, "Don't worry Naruko! We've got this under control."

"That's not your sister," Itachi pulled her away, "This..." He took of her mask, "Is Kara!"

I dropped the ice cream in my hand, '_What is she doing here? Okay, that's kind of rude. I didn't expect her to be at the Festival._'

Nevertheless, I took her from Itachi. He opened his mouth to protest but I shook my head.

"I got this. You face him." I propped Kara up on my back.

Itachi turned to the masked man, who was shaking in fear.

"D-Damn IT!" He turned around and pushed through people to escape.

"He's getting away!" Shisui yelled.

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

"He's getting away!" A man yelled.

"Hm?" Naruto put his ands on his head and turned around.

Yells and shouts were getting closer and closer to where the trio was. Finally a guy broke through the crowd and pulled Sakura back. She fell to the floor.

"Well!" Sakura dusted herself off as he stood up, "What a rude person he is! Right Sasuke?"

But Sasuke **and **Naruto were nowhere near her. Instead they were chasing after the masked man. Naruto drop kicked him into Sasuke's path and Sasuke kept him pinned down under his boots.

"Well, well, well," Sasuke smirked, "Look what we have here."

"Get off me kid!" The man squirmed, "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi jumped towards him, "Don't let him go!"

"I wasn't going to. We have unfinished business," Sasuke looked down at the man, "You think it's okay for you to push down my friend?"

"That can wait," Shisui put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Right now we have more pressing things to discuss."

"Like how he drugged Kara." Naruko was walking slowly, helping Kara stand up right.

"Do you have an answer for this?" Itachi stared at him.

The man said nothing.

"Alright then," Shisui crossed his arms, "Don't speak. Anything you say can and **will** be used against you. You're under arrest for drugging, attempted kidnapping and perhaps molestation."

Shisui lifted him up and bound his arms tightly. Members of the Uchiha Police Force had arrived. They took him away.

"What an anti climatic way to end things." Naruko commented.

"Is Kara going to be okay?" Itachi asked, "I'm the next Head, I have to watch out for my clan members."

"She'll be fine," Shisui felt her forehead, "She just needs to sleep the effects off."

* * *

**And even though they're fun had been interrupted by an attempted Kidnapping, Naruko was still able to find Naruto and enjoy the rest of the Festival.**


	20. Don't Leave

**Finally! Fillers are over! Let's get back to the main story line now, okay?**

(**Naruko's POV**)

"What...is this?" My mouth dropped open in awe.

The room looked like a cloning laboratory. All along the walls were huge containers with what looked like human bodies.

"Oh my Rikudo Sennin." Naruto sucked in some air.

I stepped inside the room that was clearly empty, except for the humans in containers. I went up to the table in the center of the room and that's when I saw it. A picture, or a drawing of me. Except I was fully mapped out. My blood type, eye color, allergies, health situation. **Everything** was on this diagram.

"Naruko? What's wrong?" Itachi started to come over to me.

'_If he sees this...he'll definitely look at me twice. I don't need that right now. It wouldn't do either of us any good._' I snatched the diagram off it's clipboard and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Nothing," I lied, "It's just...for someone to be experimenting with humans like this, that's sick."

"You're telling me," Sasuke whistled, "This is crazy!"

"Let's keep going," Kakashi was already walking down the hall, "Sakura clearly isn't in here. The more time we waste, the smaller her chance of survival becomes."

"Right." I nodded my head, '_What am I doing? Sakura could be getting tortured or worse right now and here I am worrying about myself!_'

* * *

(**Itachi's POV**)

I grabbed a torch from the left wall of the Laboratory and caught up with Kakashi, "What do you think about what we just saw back there?"

"There's not much to think about. Everything is hardcore evidence. We saw a bunch of humans who may or may not have been tested on." Kakashi continued walking.

"I know that. But doesn't it...unsettle you in anyway?" I searched for the right words to say.

"Not at all."

"You really are a heartless person." That came out of my mouth, '_Here we go again! Think before you speak Itachi!_'

Kakashi seemed unfazed by my comment and I decided to slowdown and wait for Naruko, who had been walking in dim light with Naruto and Sasuke.

"What's happening?" I asked her in a low voice.

She straightened her posture, "Nothing, I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

I handed the torch to Sasuke, "Go ahead. We'll catch up."

"What? I'm not leaving Nee-chan!" Naruto argued.

Sasuke looked at me and winked, "C'mon Naruto. If you lag behind I can say that you were never good enough to keep up with me."

"WHAT?!" Naruto ran ahead of Sasuke.

"Wait up you idiot!" Sasuke laughed.

Once they were significantly ahead, I stopped her, "Seriously. Tell me what's wrong."

"Itachi..."

I put my hands on her shoulders, "Is it really so bad that you can't tell me?"

"Yes!" Naruko took my hands off her shoulders, "Can you stop asking now?"

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

'_Itachi's persistent! I can't let him know..._' I take a deep breath, "Instead of worrying about me, we should be worried about Sakura. She could be dying."

A female scream pierced the semi-calm feeling in the air.

"That's our sign!" I ran down the hall.

Naruto and Sasuke slid were knocked back and I ran into someone. Or something.

"What the~?!" I stopped talking.

"Well there..." A man with long black hair and yellow eyes looked down at me, "You've come back to me have you?"

"I don't know what you're~" Then a searing hot pain ran through my head.

I fell back, holding my head, hoping it would stop the pain.

"Naruko!" Itachi called me.

My vision was fading, my mouth was unable to move and form words. I couldn't even keep my arms up.

* * *

(**Kakashi's POV**)

"Naruto! Sasuke!" I called their names.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto's distinct voice yelled, "Over here! This guy!"

I ran over to them as fast as I could. When a man stepped into my path. I hadn't even looked at his face and yet I know who he was.

"Orochimaru." I spun my kunai into my hand and put up my guard.

"Hatake Kakashi? An ANBU Captain has come here? You must really be on the hunt then." Orochimaru hissed/laughed.

"Why is...?" I noticed Naruko lying on the ground, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, really. She saw me and fainted. I guess I'm too handsome for my own good." Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders.

Sasuke kicked him in the back or at least attempted to. Orochimaru grabbed his leg and slammed him into the left wall.

"SASUKE!" Naruto joined in and tried to hit Orochimaru with his face but was knocked back.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU(**Shadow Clone Jutsu**)!" Eight clones appeared from medium puffs of smoke.

"LET'S GET HIM, YA KNOW?!" The clones yelled in unison.

I pulled up my head band and revealed a sharingan, "Now this is where I get serious."

* * *

(**Itachi's POV**)

I drew my sword and cut away Orochimaru's snakes, "Sasuke!"

"I'm fine." He pushed himself out of the wall and stumbled onto the floor.

"Chidori!" Kakashi's voice rose above the ruckus.

A white light flashed and the entire area was engulfed in a lightning-like aura. I rubbed my eyes like crazy to get the effects of the light to wear off. When it finally did subside, Naruko was standing up, her hand on Orochimaru's shoulder.

"Nee-chan?" Naruto looked confused.

She paid no attention. Instead, she made Orochimaru face her and that's when I noticed her eyes were not the regular sky blue. They were a light gray. And dead, like a fish.

"That's enough," She said in a hollow voice, "She will go with you. Release the other girl."

Orochimaru's...lips? Curled into a smile, "Of course."

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

'_Why am I standing?_' Is the first thought that came to mind.

It was like I was watching a show. I had no control over my body and voice. Everything was being controlled by someone or something else.

"Release the other girl."

'_At least the person controlling my body knows that Sakura is innocent._'

"Of course. The only reason I had her captured was to draw you out, but now that you've willingly agreed to come along, we have no use for her." Orochimaru8 answered.

'_He wants me? But why?_' Then my mind went back to those diagrams I had stuffed into my pocket, '_I couldn't be..._'

"Naruko!" Itachi's voice had me go back to the scene in front of me, "Do you her yourself right now? You're going with **him**! Orochimaru! A rogue ninja!"

"I know." The person controlling my body answered, "I don't have a choice."

"What are you talking about, Nee-chan?" Naruto jumped in too, "You **do** have a choice! Say no!"

"You love Sakura right? Me saying no would certainly mean her death." The person controlling me told Naruto, "Is that what you want?"

"No but..." Naruto looked at the ground.

"You have friends now Naruto. You can live without me. There will be plenty f other people willing t be your older sister. But Sakura...she's not replaceable."

"I don't...I don't want to have to choose!" Naruto yelled, "What kind of messed up world is this? You're the only person who's ever given me a chance, ya know?! I'm not letting you go! You're not **allowed **to go!"

"Shut up already kid!" A loud female voice yelled.

'_What's going on? Who is that?_'

* * *

(**Naruto's POV**)

"Who are you?" I asked the pink haired woman behind Orochimaru.

"Who am I?" She smirked, "I'm Tayuya, one of Orochimaru's students."

"I'm Jirobo, Orochimaru's **star **student."A guy with choppy orange hair stepped up.

"Ha! That's funny Jirobo! Ignorance is bliss. Hey trash, you can refer to me as Kidomaru." A dark-skinned shinobi with black shaggy black hair spat at me.

A sound like something was being scrapped across a wall came from even further behind the three new threats. I finally realized it was laughter.

"1, 2, 3, 4. 4 pieces of garbage that happened to land out of their trash can. Didn't anybody tell you it's not okay to litter?" A slightly feminine voice asked.

"Now, now Ukon," A slightly deeper voice said, "Garbage doesn't have any brains. They can't even comprehend what you're saying."

"That's enough," A calmer and mature like voice silenced the other 5, "We don't need to introduce ourselves. all of you are going to die, right here, right now."

"I said stop," Nee-chan spoke up, "If even a scratch is laid on them, I'm not coming along."

"That's enough, Kimimaro," Orochimaru put a hand on his shoulder, "We have our _goddess_. Let's not waste time with the common folk."

"Are you serious Nee-chan? You're rally going to go with them?" I couldn't accept it.

"Naruto, I am telling you now, if you come for me or try to do anything stupid, I will not thank you." Nee-chan looked at me with her dead fish face.

* * *

(**Sasuke's POV**)

'_Ah damn! that hurt!_' I winced and touched my left shoulder, '_Let's see...how can we get out of this alive?_' I began to formulate a plan in my mind.

"Catch." A large object came flying at me.

As it reached close proximity, I realized it wasn't an object, but a body! Sakura's body! My reflexes acted on their own and caught her immediately.

"Is she hurt anywhere?" Naruto questioned.

I use my sharingan and quickly did a scan over her body, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"They're gone." Itachi pointed.

I looked ahead and it was true. Where Naruko and those freaks had been standing was clearly empty.

"AGH!" Naruto gripped his head in anger, "What the hell was that? What was Nee-chan thinking, going with them?"

"None of this makes any sense." I said out loud.

Kakashi Sensei didn't say anything. Instead, he put his hands in his pockets, "We have Sakura right? Let's go."

"What are you talking about? My sisters been kidnapped! We have to go~"

"She went with them willingly. That's not kidnapping." Kakashi Sensei interrupted.

"You and your politically correct terms." Itachi crossed his arms.'

"I don't have time to bicker with you. Sakura needs to get to a hospital and be checked for injuries or injections. Just because she looks alright doesn't mean she wasn't messed with." Kakashi Sensei turned me around.

"So that's it then?" Naruto spread his arms, "We're just gonna forget about my sister, like that?"

"Like hell we are," Itachi stepped forward, "I don't need you Kakashi. I'm going to get Naruko back myself."

"Listen to yourself, how? Do you know where Orochimaru's hideout is? And his students or whatever they are, you can take them?" Kakashi Sensei interrogated him.

"Don't play any tricks on me, I **can **take them. A bunch of mutant little kids can't be that much of a challenge." Itachi countered.

Kakashi Sensei sighed, "You're not one of my team members so I have no control over you. Naruto on the other hand, you are forbidden to go after Naruko."

"I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei, but I just can't listen to that order. I have to go after her." Naruto bowed his head.

"If you go after her I will see to it that you never rise from the genin rank." Kakashi threatened.

I glanced at Naruto's face and his expression was frozen.

'_I bet he never expected Kakashi Sensei to do something like that._' the thought of him being stunned for once made me smile, '_Crap. Why am I smiling? His sister just got kidnapped. This is nothing to be happy about._'

"Why...WHY ARE YOU AGAINST ME GOING AFTER MY SISTER? DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT TEAMWORK IS EVERYTHING? SHE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE!" Naruto screamed.

"Because your sister told you that she wanted to leave. Have you even stopped to think that maybe she was meant to go with them? We could have easily found Sakura and ran back to the village for assistance. But she chose to go with them. Do you even understand her thinking? No. Yet you call yourself her brother." Kakashi Sensei scoffed.

* * *

**O.o What just went down? Will Naruto's heart turn dark because of Kakashi's seemingly cold reaction? Is Sakura even relevant at this point? And where did Shisui go? I hope to answer all these questions and more in the next chapter.**

**I always told you guys to wait before reading the next chapter or some stupid sh-t like that. But I just...can not! I'm looking at my story stats and you guys are showing so much support! That half-4ssed me is gone! I'm gonna be giving you the real deal now!**


	21. Origin

(**Naruko's POV**) **THANK YOU FOR THE 10K+ READS! I LUV YOU GUYS!**

I woke up in a dimly lit room, "Ugh my head," I rubbed it softly.

I opened my eyes to see a guy in front of me. He had light white hair and green eyes with two red dots on his forehead

I stopped moving, '_Maybe if I stay still, he'll think I'm still asleep._' Honestly, I don't know why I thought that would work.

"I heard you. Don't think you can pretend to be asleep." He said.

I sat up, "So you've been watching me sleep the whole time?"

"Orochimaru-sama ordered me to guard you. Make sure you didn't do anything...foolish." He fished for the right word.

I sighed, "You could just say that he didn't want me escaping."

The guy didn't respond.

"What's your name? At least tell me that much."

"Kimimaro." He said quietly.

"No last name?" I questioned.

He folded his arms.

I put my hands up, "Fine. Don't tell me. I'm Naruko by the way. Uzumaki Naruko."

Kimimaro opened the door, which I assumed is the only exit seeing as their were no windows, I'll tell Orochimaru-sama you're awake. He'll have instructions or you."

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded along sarcastically.

The door closed and locked behind him.

"Looks like I'm stuck in here." I swung my legs off the bed.

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

Kimimaro locked the door and went into Orochimaru's lab.

"Orochimaru-sama," He knelt, "Sorry to disturb you. But our _go__ddess _has awoken."

"Perfect. Bring her here. Unbound." Orochimaru added quickly.

"Unbound? Sir, did I hear you correctly?" Kimimaro questioned.

"Yes and hurry." Orochimaru waved his hand.

"But~! Never mind. As you command." Kimimaro backed away slowly and went back the way he came.

He opened the room door and found Naruko staring off into space.

He grabbed her arm, "Orochimaru-sama has summoned you. Come on."

"No need to be so rough," Naruko yanked her arm free, "If I try anything you'll just kill me."

Kimimaro put his hands by his side, "Just so you know."

Naruko followed him silently, which made Kimimaro suspicious. Usually, Orochimaru's captives would be talking continuously, trying to negotiate with him. Of course, Kimimaro ignored their cries. Silence made him nervous.

Luckily, before Naruko had anytime to act, **if** she was planning something, they reached Orochimaru's lab center. The rest of his _disciples _were waiting.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Ukon whined, "Why were we called here?"

"Shut Up Ukon!" Tayuya yelled at him, "I have a headache and I'm not in the mood to hear your disgusting voice."

"Disgusting?" Ukon's twin brother, Sakon questioned, "Our voices are much more majestic than your dying cat screech."

"You wanna fight?" Tayuya challenged.

"Why not?" Ukon said, "Right here, right now."

"Both of you shut up!" Kimimaro bellowed, "Orochimaru-sama, your orders?"

"Naruko-chan!" He greeted her as if she were a long lost friend, "It's so good to see you."

"Save it," Naruko put her hands up and backed away, "Why did you bring me here?"

The fake smile on Orochimaru's face faded away in an instant, "Thank goodness. I was going to vomit if I had to keep up that nice act."

"Get on with it." Naruko waved her hand.

"Right to the point, I like that. Okay, I've been very interested in you from the moment of your arrival in the village. Of course, Danzo updated me immediately and we had an ANBU member secretly follow you and monitor your every move." Orochimaru told her.

"That's disgusting. They've watched my **every **move?" Naruko wanted to make sure.

"My dear, **EVERYTHING**." Orochimaru assured her.

A look of horror flashed on Naruko's face but she regained her composure.

"Anyways, you are a really special case. Your blood and DNA is not registered anywhere else in the world. You appeared as a 16 year old girl out of nowhere. And now I know why. You're an angel, or a goddess. Whichever one you like being referred to as."

Naruko crossed her arms, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Don't kid yourself," Kimimaro intervened, "Orochimaru-sama wouldn't compliment someone like you. He's telling you what you classify as."

"How am I an angel? Or a goddess? I'm pretty sure I can die..." Naruko trailed off.

Orochimaru shook his head, "I meant in the way of your creation. Did you know that the night before you appeared in Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto prayed to God, asking him for a guardian?"

"You're lying." Naruko gritted his teeth.

"I'm not. Turns out the brat prayed out loud instead of inside his head. Of course, an ANBU member sent to keep watch on him overheard and reported. Then, BAM! The next day, you pop up and say you'll love him without a question." Orochimaru told her.

* * *

(**Kimimaro's POV**)

I watched Naruko's face. Though it seemed like she had no reaction, certain facial muscles were tightening and pulling.

'_She can't believe what Orochimaru-sama is telling her,_' I concluded, '_Still...a person sent by God for the Kyuubi's jinchuriki...what powers does she posses? Is that why Orochimaru-sama ordered us to capture her alive? Could he be planning to take her powers?_' My thoughts were interrupted by Orochimaru-sama's voice.

"The whole thing is very interesting to me as well, so I can understand if you don't believe me. However, I didn't call you here just to tell you you're not human. I learned this way before Danzo's ANBU spy reported to him. And can you guess the method which I received this information? Anyone?" Orochimaru-sama looked around.

"You dreamt about it." Kidomaru suggested.

Jirobo burst out laughing, "You really are a first class idiot Kidomaru! HA HA! HE-HE SAID I CAME TO HIM IN A DREAM!" Jirobo rolled on the floor, unable to keep his composure.

"Jirobo, you're one to laugh. The joke is on you. Kidomaru was right." Tayuya stuck her tongue out at him.

"Correct. I **did **have a dream," Orochimaru-sama confirmed, "Except instead of you, it was a boy with hair as black as night and red eyes as thick as blood."

"S-So where is he?" Naruko asked, regaining her voice after the initial shock.

"I've actually...lent him out you could say. But you'll be meeting him soon. And when you and him come into contact with each other, there will be nothing on this planet that can stop the destruction you will cause." Orochimaru-sama laughed.

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

'_An angel? A goddess? Both of those terms are the exact opposite of me. This isn't real. He's trying to mess with my head. I won't let him._' I thought to myself, determined.

But inside I knew what he was saying had to be true. It made sense. My only memory when arriving in Konoha was Naruto and his face. I felt an urge to love him like a little brother and so that's what I set out to do. I had never questioned where I had come from, who my parents were, how I got my name. All of that.

I squeezed the sides of my shirts, '_So that's my purpose then? I was brought into this world to watch over Naruto? And then what? When he feels confident or is old enough to protect himself I just vanish? Is that what happens?_' A feeling of anger began to grow inside me.

"Destruction? What are you talking about?" I snapped at Orochimaru.

Immediately after saying that I covered my mouth. My tone of voice was so...evil. I had never spoken that way before.

"Well," Orochimaru smiled, which creeped me out even more, "Seems like we won't have to wait before your true form takes over."

"True form? Stop speaking in bits and pieces! Come out with the full explanation!" I realized I was shouting and tried to even out my tone, "Explain everything. Please."

Orochimaru smirked, "Very well then. Now, I'm not sure if this is completely true but when an angel falls from heaven, they are known as **_Fallen Angels_**_. _Meaning they've lost the holiness they once had. You seemed to be holding onto it for quite a while, though your aggression shows that you are losing it. Fallen Angels supposedly wreacked havoc on the world some millennia ago."

"You said that I've been holding onto my _holiness _for a while. This other...angel, the guy. What about him?" I asked.

I saw Jirobo, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon exchange glances out of the corner of my eye.

"He," Kimimaro decided to answer the question, "Lost his holiness the minute he came into contact with us. We're not even sure he had any holiness before then. Complete demon. Tried to kill all of us on sight. And he would have succeeded too. If it weren't for~"

"That's enough, Kimimaro," Orochimaru silenced him, "The point is, you two will create the new world. So I guess goddess isn't an appropriate term for you. We'll refer to you as _Eve._"

* * *

(**Shunske's POV**)

'_Damn that Orochimaru! What was he thinking? Putting me with this guy._' I walked silently behind the hooded man, '_He's __not even doing anything?! The only reason I had agreed was because I was told I'd be able to fight strong opponents!_'

"We're stopping here." The masked man held up his hand.

I took the chance to voice my thoughts, "Hey! I thought I was going to fight people, not walk around in the shadows! What are we doing?"

He put a hand to where his mouth would be, "Shh."

That angered me, "Listen _**buddy**_, I didn't sign up for this. I'm not obligated to stay here. I can leave anytime I'd like."

He glared at me with a sharingan, "For the time being, you obey me. You want destruction? You'll get it. But right now, at the level you are, Kakashi could beat you with one punch."

"Who is this Kakashi? I'll defeat him right now if you think I can't handle him." I said.

"Trust me. All you will face is utter defeat and be left with shame. I have the perfect training regimen for you though. Stick with me and in the next three years, you'll be unbeatable, _Adam_."

I smirked, "I don't really get why Orochimaru called me that but if that's my nickname, I have no complaints. _Adam _the killer. That has a nice ring to it."

The masked guy, Madara, I remembered his name, began to laugh. "I'm sure your _Eve _will be surprised to see you."

'_I don't understand but it seems funny so I'll go ahead and chuckle._' I thought to myself.

* * *

**_I forgot about it but I have a blog where I post pictures about things happening in certain chapters. It's now up and running! So_ **_Just type obsessedfanfics [**dot**] blogspot [**dot**] com_** and you'll get to see certain pictures as well as sneak peaks of the next chapter! I'll try to update it more frequently now! I also put this story on Wattpad so if you prefer that you should check it out!**


	22. Family

(**Itachi's POV**)

"Don't worry Naruko," I said out loud, "I'm coming."

"By yourself?" Shisui was leaning against my room door's frame.

"You can come if you're that worried." I pulled on my ANBU gear.

"I'm not worried. I'm just questioning your mental state." Shisui stated.

"I'm not crazy, if that's what you mean." I lifted up my bed, searching for my blade.

"Not that, idiot," Shisui sighed, "What are you thinking as you're going to rescue Naruko?"

"That she's in mortal danger. Orochimaru could kill her any moment. Or worse." I found my blade in my closet.

"No you're not. You're thinking, '_She's the love of my life. I have to go after her!_' And that's not the attitude you need to have." Shisui told me.

"If you're trying to persuade me into staying, it's not going to work," I made sure my gear was secured properly, "I've already made up my mind."

"I'm not telling you to~. I would **never **tell you that. I care about her too after all." Shisui looked down.

"You son of a scum." I looked at him.

He put his hands up, "What can I say? When you two were together, I liked her."

I raised my fist, "Even though we were dating you had the nerve to~"

"But I had no intention of stealing her from you or anything foul," Shisui added in quickly, "The opposite actually. I decided that I would cheer you guys on forever. And when you guys would finally get married, I hoped that my feelings would go away."

I lowered my fist, "You stayed loyal. Even though there were a thousand opportunities to snatch her away. I can never hit you for that."

"But then you two broke up," Shisui continued, "And it was like my feelings had been amplified."

I raised my fist again, "You **had **to ruin it."

Shisui laughed and I joined in. The laugh died down and I found my hands at my sides.

"What happened to us Itachi?" Shisui questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Shisui adjusted his posture, "Before Naruko and everything, we used to hang out **all **the time. Now we barely even talk."

"It's just like you said," I told him, "Naruko changed everything. She changed this world, she went around changing people. Hell, she even changed me."

* * *

(**Naruto's POV**)

'_THERE'S NO WAY I'M JUST GONNA SIT HERE, YA KNOW?!_' I paced back and forth in my home.

All throughout yesterday night, my mind kept replaying Nee-Chan's kidnapping. My brain found new ways to counter them.

'_Why do I always think of the right things to do after it's already happened?_' I cursed myself.

There was a knock on the door. I went over to it and opened it. The person immediately rushed in and covered my mouth.

"MM!" I elbowed the intruder in the stomach.

"Watch it!" He coughed.

I knew that voice. As I broke from the man's grasp I turned around, "Itachi?"

He put a finger to his lips, "Not so loud, they might be listening."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Itachi shook his head, "Never mind. Damn," He rubbed his stomach, "You really pack a punch."

"Sorry," I apologized, "Nee-chan taught me how to defend myself. She said to hit them in the stomach if you're being held and to hit them in the face if you're on the offense..." I trailed off, "Nee-chan..."

"Naruto," Itachi put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm going to rescue your sister."

"You are?!" I couldn't help but yell.

"Not so loud!" He repeated.

Something was off, "If you're going to rescue my sister then why are you here?"

"I wanted to know if you'd come with me." Itachi said.

"Come with you?" I was about scream yes when I remembered Kakashi Sensei's words, '_Do you even understand her thinking? No. Yet you call yourself her brother._' "I can't go. Kakashi Sensei would kill me."

"Listen to me Naruto," Itachi put his hand on my shoulder, "The way I see it, you can listen to Kakashi and leave your sister to Orochimaru and his minions. **_Or_**, you can come with me and we can rescue her together."

My priorities became clear in that moment, '_Who cares if I'm a genin for the rest of my life? A Hokage who could never rise above the genin level sounds **way **cooler than a regular Hokage._' "I'm coming with you."

Itachi grinned, "I would have been shocked if you had refused. Wear this," He tossed me a folded up...cloak?

Itachi noticed my questioning look, "It's to keep your identity sealed. Nobody has to **know **that you rescued your sister."

I pulled it on, "Right. Let's go."

* * *

(**Sasuke's POV**)

'_Nii-san's not in his room. He must have slipped out when I wasn't paying attention. I wonder where he went. Kara isn't in either. Maybe they're on a date._' I inferred.

I knocked on Shisui-san's door, "Yo?" He called from inside his room.

"I'm heading out, just so you know." I cracked open the door of his room.

"That's cool with me. When will you be back?" He asked.

I stole a glance at the clock, "I guess...in three hours?"

"Cool. See ya Sasuke."

"See you." I closed the door.

'_Okay, now that I said I'm going out where will I go?_' I took up a thinking position, '_I could go to the hospital and visit Sakura. Actually, her parents probably won't want to be interrupted. That only leaves one other person. Naruto._'

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

Sasuke left the Uchiha Manor and walked down the street. Girls his age would stop and stare, not feeling an ounce of shame. Sasuke was attractive and they knew it. Of course, the chances of him taking any interest in them were less than zero but still, a girl could dream.

The Uzumaki Household had moved from that cramped apartment Naruto had lived in before. After Naruko had showed up, she started earning money. then of course, with the Third Hokage employing her, she received large payments and finally decided on a house to move into.

Naruto had followed her blindly, stating clearly, "If Nee-Chan thinks it's good, then it must be!"

Slates of white marble served as steps for those wanting to get to the front door. A light shaded grass accompanied this on both sides. The house itself was two stories. What it looked like inside, Sasuke did not know.

(**But I, [the author] do! The first floor holds a guest bathroom and a living room which is right at the entrance. The kitchen is down the hall to the right. A guest bedroom is downstairs, sort of behind the living room's main wall. On the second floor, the main bathroom lies with a white bathtub about 7 feet long. Three bedrooms are also on the second floor. Two of them have been customized, one by Naruko and the other by Naruto. The third bedroom serves as another guest room.**)

The house's two main colors were orange and white, though shades of blue could be spotted.

Sasuke walked up to the front door and knocked twice. There was no response. Not even a yell from upstairs. He knocked again, but this time the door creaked open. He peaked inside, "Hello?"

* * *

(**Sasuke's POV**)

"Hello?" I called out.

The house was dead silent. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me.

"Naruto? Are you in here?" I cupped my hands to my mouth, "I swear to Rikudo Sennin if you are hiding behind one of these corners..."

I jumped into the right hallway, expecting a stupid grin from Naruto. Instead, I stared at a blank light orange wall.

"That's weird," I said to myself, "Naruto doesn't have a social life. Where could he possibly be at this time?"

I was still sure that he was in the house somewhere so I climbed the stairs. The first room I came upon was a bathroom. I closed the door. The next room was an Orange and Blue frenzy. All along the walls were posters of the previous Hokages and their quotes.

"This is definitely that idiot Naruto's room." I shook my head as I closed the door.

There was another room but it was completely blank except for a bed accompanied by a bedside table, '_Definitely not the right room._'

There was only one room left and I guessed that it belonged to Naruko, '_There's no way that idiot would be in his sister's room. Right?_' I believed that firmly, but at the same time, you never knew what went through Naruto's head.

I cracked open Naruko's room and peaked into the room. There didn't seem to be any personal items laying about, so I opened the door completely and walked inside.

Inside the room, there was a very mature scenery. The ceiling and the walls had been painted to look like space. The floor's scenery was a mighty wave.

"Whoa." I couldn't help but look around in amazement.

The room's setup was amazing. Hanging from the ceiling was a cardboard castle painted white. Under it in small letters were the words, "_Home_."

'_I wonder what that means,_' I thought to myself, '_Well it's clear that she's not here. I guess I'll find Naruto somewhere around the town._'

* * *

(**Kakashi's POV**)

"Hah..." I slinked into my bed and laid down, "Yesterday was such a tiring day!"

Then came a knock on my door.

I sighed, '_Just a minute of rest. Is that too much to ask for?_' I got up and opened the door.

Standing in front of my door was Sasuke. His posture let off an anxious aura, "Sasuke?" I leaned to one side, "What's happening?"

"I was wondering if Naruto had stopped by here." Sasuke peeked past me.

I stepped in front of his view, "Not that I know of. Why? Is he missing?"

Sasuke scratched his head, "I don't know. That idiot has no social life whatsoever. There's no way he went out to visit someone."

I shrugged my shoulders, "You never know. Even though I've only just met you guys, Naruto seems very unpredictable. Maybe he has a secret group of friends that you don't know about."

"Trust me Kakashi Sensei," Sasuke put his hand up, "Naruto is an idiot. There's no way he has any other friends."

I started to close the door, "I'm sure nothing bad has happened to him. So if you could so kindly go home~"

Sasuke used his leg to keep the door open, "That's not the only reason I'm wo~, I'm _**looking **_for him. Nii-san is gone too."

That caught my attention, "Itachi's not at home?"

Sasuke shook his head, "He left the house quietly. I didn't even notice."

"Really..." I brought my hand to my chin, '_Itachi and Naruto both missing on the **same **day. I could care less about Itachi. But Naruto being gone can only mean...no! He couldn't have! But he would..._'

"Sasuke!" I called his name out.

"Yes Sensei?" Sasuke stood up straight.

"Get your standard shinobi gear. We're going after Naruto and Itachi!" I told him.

"They're together? How do you know that?" Sasuke questioned.

"There's no time for that!" I raised my voice, "If we don't hurry up Naruto will find himself in a lot of trouble."

"Understood." Sasuke turned on his heels and headed east.

'_I never thought I'd have to call for him,_' I hung my head, '_He's definitely going to gloat about it._'

I scratched my head, annoyed, '_No time for that! He's the only capable person I can trust._'

I crossed my legs and sat down on the floor. I thought long and hard until I felt a connection, '_Oi! Yamato!_' I waited for an answer.

'_Who's speaking?_' A voice finally answered.

'_It's me Kakashi. I need your help._' I rolled my eyes. Here came the onslaught of jokes.

* * *

(**3rd Person POV Still**)

Itachi and Naruto hopped through the forest, making sure to stay as high up as possible. Naruto sped ahead while Itachi took his time, scanning each new piece of land with his mangekyo sharingan. When he noticed something unusual he stopped.

"Wait, Naruto!" Itachi called him back.

Naruto turned around and hopped back to him, "Found something?"

"Yeah, there seem to be pipes underground. About 30 feet deep." Itachi told him.

"30 feet huh?" Naruto rolled up his sleeves, "Guess I'd better start digging, ya know?"

"No," Itachi shook his head, "We'll follow along the pipes until we meet an entrance or an exit. These pipes have to lead to somewhere and we're too far from Konoha for it to be the sewer."

"Oh!" Naruto stepped back, "Then you should lead the way. Since you can see them and all."

Itachi was ready to continue on, but he noticed a change in Naruto's posture. He was trembling.

"Listen Naruto," Itachi squatted down in front of him, "I'm sure Naruko would forgive you if you didn't come to rescue her. You don't **have **to come along."

"No!" Naruto planted his feet firmly on the tree, "I'm going along with you and we're **both **going to save her."

"Why are you so determined to save her?" Itachi questioned him.

"Because," Naruto smiled, "She's my sister."


	23. Christmas!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ONE AND ALL! THIS IS A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! A FILLER! IT HAS NO INVOLVEMENT WITH THE DIRECT STORY LINE WHATSOEVER! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! [TIME SKIP]**

(**3rd Person POV**)

"NARUTO!" Naruko yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

She was yelling up at a Naruto, who was hanging from the ceiling.

"It's not what it looks like!" Naruto protested, "Sakura's gonna kill me if I come down!"

"Damn right I will!" Sakura roared, "How stupid can you be?" She jumped up and tried to grab him.

Naruto lifted his leg out of her reach, "See? Sorry Nee-Chan, but there's no way I'm coming down. Not until it's safe."

Naruko pulled Sakura back, "Okay there tiger. Calm down and tell me what happened."

Sakura turned to Naruko angrily, "This **IDIOT**," She pointed at Naruto, "Destroyed my Christmas Decorations!"

"When was this?" Naruko looked up at Naruto.

Naruto scratched his head, "Um...early this morning? Before you were awake..." Naruto's voice trailed off.

Naruko let go of Sakura, who turned back in surprise.

Naruko waved her hand, "If he has time to sneak out of the house and destroy things, he has time to get destroyed in the house."

"PLEASE NEE-CHAN!" Naruto begged.

Naruko shook her head, "You brought this on yourself."

Sakura cracked her knuckles, "You heard her. Prepare for death."

"AIEEEEE!" Naruto yelled as he dodged Sakura's power punch.

* * *

(**Sasuke's POV**)

"Sasuke! Is that you?" Naruto asked, unsure.

I let out a sigh, "Yeah it's me."

It came as a snicker, but gradually grew til it became a full blown laugh. Naruto rolled along the street floor, laughing his life away. I was about to say something when a loud crack sounded through the air. That had been caused my Sakura's fist hitting his head.

"You're in no position to laugh." Sakura told him angrily.

"R-Right." Naruto simmered down, "But seriously, how did you end up wearing **that**?"

"It's kind of a dumb story. Promise you won't laugh." I looked up at the both of them.

"I promise." Sakura nodded her head.

Naruto just stood there, so Sakura elbowed him the side, "I'll try not to."

"Okay," I let out a breath, "So here's what happened..."

_"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells Rock!" I sang out loud._

_Itachi threw a pillow at me which I dodged, "Stop with that."_

_"Why?" I asked him._

_"Aren't you 16? You're too old for that baby song." Itachi flipped through a book._

_"It's not a baby song, it's a **Christmas **song." I corrected him, "Stop being such a Grinch." I threw the pillow back at him._

_"I'm not a Grinch," Itachi stated, "I don't see how singing songs will make Christmas any happier."_

_"It's not just the singing. It's the lights, the shine, the decorations, the costumes." I listed them on my fingers._

_"Did you say costumes?" Itachi turned around and faced me._

_I smiled, "Yep! Costumes are in season, this season."_

_A grin grew on Itachi's face, "I see...then you won't mind wearing a costume right?"_

_"Of course not." I nodded my head._

_"Beautiful." Itachi clapped his hands together._

"And that's why I'm wearing a Christmas Tree costume." I finished explaining.

"It's not as dumb as I thought it would be." Naruto admitted.

"Thanks for that." I rolled my eyes at him.

"We're a team Sasuke," Sakura held my wrist, "If you're going to wear a costume, we'll wear one too."

"We will?" Naruto asked.

Sakura stepped on his foot, "**Yes**, we **_will _**because we're friends and friends support one another."

Naruto rubbed his throbbing foot, "What are we going to wear then?"

Sakura smiled, "You'll see."

* * *

(**Kakashi's POV**)

'_It's Christmas Eve Day. Or is is Christmas Day Eve? No, it' the first one. Whatever it's called, joy and happiness are revolving around the air. For families that is,_' I stared up at the ceiling, '_I just hope no carolers knock on my door. The last thing I need to see is a display of friendship._'

There was a sturdy knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil." I slapped myself, "Coming!"

I got out of my bed and opened the door. Instead of seeing a group of people holding song books, I found myself staring at a red box. A normal person would have brought it in, thinking it was a package. But I wasn't expecting anything. And the chances of a Christmas gift being delivered to me anonymously were one in a million.

I stepped out onto my porch and looked both left and right. There was no one in sight. I brought the box in.

'_Oh well_,' I said to myself, '_If this turns out to be a bomb I guess it was my fault._' I opened the box.

"Merry Christmas Kakashi!" Naruko popped out of the box. (**Picture On Blog**)

She held onto me, putting her arms around my neck, which kept me from escaping.

"Whoa! Naruko-san?" I questioned, "Isn't that box a little too small for you?"

"It is actually," Naruko nodded her head, "So be a gentleman and help me out of it."

I put my hands under her cramped legs and lifted her out of the box, placing her gently on the ground. When she stood up straight, I noticed she had a gift-wraped box under her arm.

"What's that?" I pointed at it.

"This," Naruko handed it to me, "Is for you!"

I instantly looked at it suspiciously, "Did Itachi put you up to this?"

"...Huh?" Naruko looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Don't play stupid. You and Itachi are old chums. I wouldn't be surprised if he set this up too explode at the slightest tear." I inquired.

Naruko said nothing.

"I'm right aren't I?"

Naruko tightened her fists, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She bellowed.

"What?" I backed up.

"I TAKE MY TIME," Naruko lifted up her hands, "TO GET YOU A GIFT, AND YOU HAVE THE **AUDACITY** TO INSULT ME BECAUSE YOU THINK IT'S A PRANK?!"

"MM!" Shisui snapped his fingers, "You tell him girl!"

"When did you get here?!" I looked at him.

"Who cares when he got there?" Naruko stepped in between us, "I want you to open that gift **right **now and put it on."

I quickly tore upon the gift under Naruko's unforgiving glare and pulled it out, "It's a...Santa costume?"

"That's right!" Naruko stomped her foot, still rageful, "You're going to go into your bathroom, change into it and walk out here with a smile."

"But..." I trailed off.

"But what?" Naruko leaned in.

"But I don't wanna..." I mumbled.

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU WANT?" Naruko roared.

"Not you!" I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

(**Sakura's POV**)

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU WANT?" I heard Naruko's voice.

Sasuke, Naruto and I stopped to turn around.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"It's probably Nee-Chan going off on someone. She's been doing that a lot lately, ya know?" Naruto rested the back of his head on his hands, "Still," Naruto continued, "Sakura, do we **really **have to wear these for the whole day?"

"I said it and I meant it. We're not taking these off until each of us goes home." I repeated myself.

"But~"

"But nothing!" I waved my finger, "You already wrecked my Christmas decorations. So now you're going to walk around in your costume and you're going to like it! You don't see me complaining."

"That's different!" Naruto argued, "You're wearing a female Santa costume. I, on the other hand, am stuck looking like a reindeer!"

I was about to respond when I heard a commotion up ahead, "Follow me." I dodged pedestrians in the street.

When I got to the end of the street, I saw Naruko and Kakashi Sensei talking. Well, Naruko was more tugging on his ear and yelling into it while Kakashi Sensei was being forced to listen.

"What's going on?" I jogged up to them.

"This guy," Naruko thumped Kakashi in the head, "Is getting on my nerves."

I took the time to notice Kakashi Sensei's looks. He was wearing a Santa Costume and beard, though his mask was still on underneath.

"What's the problem?" I questioned them.

"I didn't want to come out looking like this..." Kakashi Sensei said in a depressed tone, "But Naruko-san forced me..."

"Damn right I did!" Naruko admitted to it, "And you'd better start looking happy. I want to take a picture that shows the four of you together."

"Sure thing," I stepped back as Naruko brought out her camera, "Where should I stand?"

"Sakura you can go over to the left. Stop. Too far. A little more. Perfect. Then Sasuke I want you..."

'_Please let him stand by me, please let him stand by me, please let him stand by me._' I chanted over and over in my head.

"To go over to the right."

'_Why Naruko..._' It was as if I had died inside.

"Now Kakashi, you're going to stand next to Sasuke. Good. Finally, Naruto stand in the center. great. Now, smile!" Naruko pressed the shutter button.

There was a flash and before I knew it, the picture was done.

"Why don't you guys come and see?" Naruko waved us over.

It was beautiful. It had captured the four of us perfectly. (**Picture on Blog**) There was no better way to capture the Christmas moment then with that picture.

* * *

**Narrator: And so t'was the night of Christmas Eve, when all lights went out. No more tom foolery and nonsense about. Team 7 and co. had much to explore. For with a Christmas special, the chapters grew more...**

**Cheesy I know, but it was the best I could come up with.**

**Merry Christmas/X-MAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	24. Holy or Devilish

(**Naruko's POV**)

"Hurry up," Tayuya stomped her foot, "You're an angel aren't you? Show me some mystical power."

"I don't...have a hidden power." I coughed.

Orochimaru's hiss-like laughter filled the air. His purple snake curled tighter and tighter around my neck. I could feel myself blacking out. suddenly, the snake released me from it's grip. It had been holding me up in the air, so I hit the ground hard.

"Come now," Orochimaru lifted my chin up with his right hand, "We can't have you losing consciousness **that** quickly. It wouldn't be any fun."

Tayuya snickered, "For a fallen angel, she sure does **fall **pretty fast."

"WOW!" Jirobo clapped his hands, "Your jokes are phenomenal."

"Shut up, fatty!" Tayuya yelled.

"Right back at you, horn head!" Jirobo shot back.

"That's enough out of the both of you," Kimimaro walked out from behind a tree, "Can't you see that Orochimaru-sama is present? Have some pride in yourselves."

"Yeah yeah." Tayuya crossed her arms.

"Kimimaro," Orochimaru addressed him, "I'm leaving her in your hands. Get her down the lab and hook her up for standard treatment."

"Level 1 or 2?" Kimimaro asked.

"Ah," Orochimaru looked me over, "Make it level 2. Just to be safe."

"Be safe? This is the first time I'm hearing that from you Orochimaru-sama." Kidomaru cackled.

"Get her down there Kimimaro," Orochimaru dragged me up by my collar and tossed me to him, "And be quick. I don't want her losing consciousness, at **all**."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro threw me over his shoulder.

'_If they're gonna take me somewhere, at least be gentle about it!_' I winced.

Kimimaro moved quickly and we left the clearing. He walked through the forest swiftly and quietly. I couldn't think of anything to say. It was only when he stopped and leaned against a tree did I speak.

"What's wrong?" I croaked, "Why are we stopping?"

"It's none~" Kimimaro covered his mouth as a coughing fit occurred, "It's none of your bus~"

I slid off his shoulder and he was powerless to do anything to stop me. I rested against another tree and began limping away from him. If I mustered up enough strength, I could put a good distance between us. Then my mind began to weigh the consequences:

'_What good would it do to run away? You don't even know where this place is._' The con side of my mind said.

'Okay,_ but running away and hiding is much better than being a prisoner with those nut jobs!_' The pro side of my mind argued.

'_For arguments' sake, let's say you did manage to get away. He'll recover eventually, and when he finds you, you'll be dead._'

The con side of my mind did have a point. I was in no position to fight back. I turned back and limped towards him. Kimimaro was on the floor now, surrounded by a pool of blood.

'_He must have coughed it up._' I thought to myself.

I took his right arm and threw it over my shoulder.

"What~" He coughed again, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you," I pulled him up, "What does it look like?"

"I can see tat, but why?" He spat another glob of blood.

"Rikudo Sennin man! Watch where you spit!" I told him.

"You're not~" He was interrupted by another coughing storm, "You're avoiding...my question."

"Look, I can answer all your questions when we get back to...your base or whatever. Right now you need to direct me." I told him.

He pointed North West, "That way."

"Alrighty then," I started walking, "We have a** long **way to go."

* * *

(**Naruto's POV**)

"Are we there yet?" I asked Itachi, while maintaining balance as I jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

He didn't respond.

'_I guess he's ignoring me. Or maybe he's trying to focus? He probably thinks you're dumb for asking that question. Why did I say something so~_'

"This is the same path we took when coming to rescue Sakura. Pretty soon we'll arrive at the spot Naruko was kidnapped. From there, I can trace her chakra~"

"Awesome. 'Cause I was beginning to think we were just going to go around searching, ya know?" I cut him off.

"If she's alive." Itachi finished.

"What do you mean if she's alive?" I stopped at a tree branch.

Itachi stopped and turned around to face me, "Exactly what I said. Kidnappers usually have a reason for abducting someone. They definitely don't want a ransom. So either they're keeping her there and doing Rikudo Sennin knows what, or they've already had their fun and have killed her."

"Shut your mouth," I barred my teeth, "There's know way in hell Nee-Chan would have been killed. No way!"

"How do you know that?" Itachi questioned me.

"Because she promised never to leave me." I answered without hesitation.

"Do you actually believe in kiddie promises like that?" Itachi covered his face, amused.

"It's not a kiddie promise. I can't explain it, but Nee-Chan is strong. **Really **strong. She won't die."

"If you say so," Itachi turned back around, "Come on. We have no time to lose."

"Right." I followed after him.

* * *

(**Sasuke's POV**)

"Um, Kakashi Sensei?" I called him.

"Hmm?" He looked at me.

"Not to be rude but who's this?" I looked in the new guy's direction.

"I'm Yamato." He smiled.

I'm not one too look too deep into people's facial expressions, but something about his smile seemed very...creepy.

"Well, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you." I nodded at him.

"You guys can chat later, I called Yamato here because I feel that we're going to need extra help if we plan to defeat Orochimaru." Kakashi Sensei crossed his arms, "Though I wasn't sure that he would come."

"I had to come," Yamato jumped in, "Once Kakashi said he needed my help, I dropped everything to get here."

"Because that's what friends do." Kakashi Sensei gritted his teeth.

"Right. And I'm your friend." Yamato replied.

'_Then why is the atmosphere between you two so hostile?_' I asked myself.

"We should get going though," Yamato's smile disappeared, "Kakashi filled me in while I was on my way here. This Naruko person doesn't seem to be in a good situation."

"You're right," Kakashi Sensei opened his door, "Sasuke, are you ready?"

"Yes Sir." I stood up straight.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

(**Kimimaro's POV**)

'_Why is she helping me?_' I wondered to myself.

"Because you're in pain. And you're sick," Naruko seemed to have read my mind, "And no matter how horrible you may have been to me, I can never abandon someone so weak."

"You..." I coughed, "Stupid woman. Drop me and go. I'd rather die here, where Orochimaru-sama won't have to look at me."

"What are you talking about?" Naruko continued to trudge on.

"I exist only for Orochimaru-sama's benefit. My sickness has taken hold of my body. I can no longer be of any use to him. Kill me now, while I still have a chance to die with honor." I asked her.

"Are you insane?"Naruko wouldn't even look at me, "I can't kill you! I've never killed anyone in my life! Besides that, I'm lost in this forest. You die, I don't know where to go. I'll starve out here and I can't die anytime soon. I have...friends to go back to."

"AGH!" I squeezed her arm.

"What's happening?" Naruko dropped down to my side.

"My heart, it's...AGHHHHH!" Another flare burned up, interrupting me mid-sentence.

"Um, what do I do?" Naruko was freaking out.

"Nothing," I took deep breaths, "My sickness...has taken over...completely. It was...only a matter...of time." I wheezed.

"No, no, no!" Naruko shook her head, "You die, I'm stuck out here. Remember?"

I pointed North East, "If you keep heading that way, no straying away from the direction, you'll get to the base."

Naruko stood up, "I can still take you. If I rush and ignore your groans, then maybe I can~"

I put my hand up, "I'd just die on the way there, and you'd be left with guilt. Leave me here. My time is up."

"I..." Naruko was clearly torn on what to do.

It hurt me so much, but I managed to move my lips and form a smile, "If you weren't such a vital piece to Orochimaru-sama, and were more of a soldier, I'm sure we could have gotten along better."

Naruko tightened her fist, "I'm going."

I nodded my head, "That's right. Don't you dare turn back."

Naruko propped me up against a tree, "I don't know what you've done in your lifetime, but I hope you'll pass on properly."

I shut my eyes as she walked away, 'I _don't know about that Naruko._'

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

'_Is it really okay to do this?_' My inner angel asked.

'_Of course it is! Leave the fool!_' My inner devil yelled.

'_He's a sick, young boy. We can't just leave him._' I.A.(**Inner Angel**) argued.

'_He also aided in our kidnapping and if he was healthy, he would've taken us back Orochimaru's lab!_' I.D.(**Inner Devil**) countered.

'_This isn't about who kidnapped who, this is about being human. We heard what Orochimaru said right? We're losing our holiness! How long do we have before we become a bloodsucking demon?_' I.A. questioned.

'_Screw that holy crap! We need to think about surviving! And from the looks of it, he's on death row._' I.D. was making a valid point.

'_What if it were Naruto? Would we be willing to leave him?_' I.A. was getting frustrated.

'_IF he really wished it, yes!_' I.D. didn't even try to sugar coat it.

'_Both of you shut up!_' I yelled in my head, '_I know what I'm going to do!_'

'_Finally, we'll see who has the greater influence on you._' I.D. smirked.

'_Naruko, for the greater good, do not leave him propped up against this tree. I beg you._' I.A. made her final comments.

I walked over to Kimimaro and picked him up.

'_NOOOOO!_' I.D. wailed, beginning to fade back into my sub conscience.

'_YES!_' I.A. celebrated, also fading away, '_I knew the good would prevail in you! I just knew it!_'

I put him on my back and when I was sure he wouldn't fall off, I closed my eyes and began to pray.

'_Dear God, a LOT of bizarre things are being revealed. Was I really one of your angels? Why did I fall? Anyways, this is more for my personal situation. I don't pray on a regular basis, but if there's an **ounce **of holiness left in me, you'll keep Kimimaro alive. Not make him healthy, just...don't let him die. Um, Amen._' I finished awkwardly.

I heaved a heavy sigh, "I think I've got you covered for about 15 minutes Kimimaro. I'm going to run quick as hell so don't go falling into an eternal sleep."

I took a deep breath, counted to 3 in my head and burst off North East. I was definitely going to save him.


	25. The Rescue (One)

(**Kimimaro's POV**)

'_What is she saying?_' I asked myself.

Whatever Naruko was saying turned to mush in my ears. All I could hear was the sound of splashing water whenever she talked.

"Medical Room," was all that I could understand, in spite of the noise I was hearing. She kept repeating the word over and over again.

I opened my eyes but when I tried to look around a hot, burning sensation erupted. I closed them again, '_I can't. It's too painful._'

"Please." I was starting to make sense of certain words.

Even though hadn't gotten a chance to look around, that one moment I had was enough for me to realize where she had taken me to. We were in the prep room.

I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose. It took all my strength just to open my eyes. Trying to speak was even harder.

"The medical room is next door." I told her.

"Perfect!" Naruko went on to say more but at that point I wasn't even listening.

I was buried deep in my own thoughts, '_What are some things I've never gotten to do?_'

I leaned my head back, '_Falling in love would be nice._'

Then I countered myself, '_On second thought, love's a pain. Family is much better. **Real **family. Not crazy battle-loving fools._'

I forced myself to look up at her, '_I don't think she would mind. She's been so nice all this time._'

'_Yeah,_' I reassured myself, '_Just one last thing before I die._'

I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles, '_Just one hug. That's all I want._' I sprang up with the litter energy I had been collecting and wrapped my arms around her.

"Kimimaro! What are you~"

"Please," I whispered, burrowing my chin into her right shoulder, "This is all I want."

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

"This is all I want." He whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned. He was still holding onto me.

"Don't," He wheezed, "Don't stress yourself. I never would have made it."

His grip began to loosen and I felt him slipping back. Reacting fast, I hugged him close to me.

"C'mon, be strong. One foot in front of the other. We can get there." I lifted his head up.

He didn't respond.

"Kimimaro?" I shook him lightly.

Still nothing. My heart rate increased as I realized what was happening. I placed two fingers on his neck, by the side of his windpipe. There was no pulse.

"No," My voice was barely above a whisper, "We're here. We made it. You can't just..." I searched for the right words, "Give up."

His words while hugging me came back: _'Don't stress yourself. I never would have made it.'_

My eyes widened as I realized what he had meant. I could feel my eyes watering.

'_Damn it!_'' I wiped my eyes, '_What's wrong with me? He was my captor, or at least an accomplice. They would have killed me eventually._'

I looked into his soulless eyes, void of any life, '_So why didn't I want him to die?_'

"Kimimaro-san are you in here?" It was a voice I didn't recognize.

I opened my mouth, wanting to call out but I could only cough.

"Kimimaro-san?" A tall young-looking guy walked wearing a pale blue shirt and pale green shorts. into the room holding a glass of water. He had orange hair that stood up on both sides of his head and red-orange eyes.

He took one look at Kimimaro and dropped the glass, "What happened?"

"He's~" I choked up.

He knelt next to Kimimaro, checking his pulse. I watched him from the side, unsure of how he would react. He was in denial at first, giving Kimimaro CPR. Then his feelings became frustrated and angry. He slammed his fist into the ground and a crack formed.

I backed up a little, '_If he attacks me, I'm dead._'

His breathing became heavy and ragged. He was going to pounce on me any second. He slowly turned to me and I closed my eyes.

'_I don't have the strength to run. Please God, make it quick._' I waited for death.

After a few moments and nothing happening, I opened my eyes and looked at the stranger. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Um..." I reached out toward him.

He pulled back quickly which caused me to flinch. '_Why am I reaching out to him?_' I asked myself.

Even though I realized what I was doing, I continued to move forward and he continued to back away until he was pressed against a wall. Realizing he was cornered he stopped moving and I wiped away the tears under his eyes.

"Don't cry." I found myself saying.

"Kimimaro was..." He took a deep breath, "He was the only friend I ever had."

"What's your name?" I questioned, caressing his cheek.

"Uh," He wiped his nose, "My name's Jugo."

"Well Jugo," I turned his cheek slowly, making him look me in the eyes, "I know Kimimaro. Not as well as you but, I spent enough time with him to know he was a nice person."

Jugo nodded his head sadly.

"We should bury him," I suggested, slowly getting up, "I'll lower him into the grave if you don't think you can~"

My legs gave out from under me, '_I'm that banged up? I can't even_

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

Jugo caught Naruko just before she hit the floor.

"Oi!" He shook her, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Naruko didn't open her eyes, but it was clear she was alive and immobile.

Fearing another person would die in his presence, he carried her to the medical room next door and set her on one of the hospital beds. It was while she was lying down that he noticed her cuts and bruises.

"My Rikudo Sennin," He sucked his breath in sharply, "What the hell?"

He quickly grabbed a bottle of medicinal alcohol, poured some on a cluster of cotton balls and began to swipe away at the cuts that he could see.

These actions drew whimpers from a partially paralyzed Naruko.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," He apologized, continuing to wipe at her cuts, "This is just basic treatment for disinfecting cuts. It'll be over soon."

Naruko nodded her head, and closed her eyes, feeling a little embarrassed. She _knew _it was basic treatment. Ever since she had met Naruto, she had been going to medical classes 3 days a week. She could perform open heart surgery blindfolded if she needed to. If it weren't for the fact that Jugo was wiping her arms, she would have covered her face with hr hands.

Jugo, sensing her discomfort, let out a quiet breath. He couldn't just sit there and ignore her whimpering. He knew what he had to do.

"Um..." Jugo remembered he didn't even know her name.

Looking her up and down, she guessed her age was about...20? He couldn't be sure, especially with her face covered in cuts and bruises.

He shook his head, it didn't matter her exact age! As long as she was older than 18, what he was about to do would be fine. He opened a first aid kit on the table to the side and took out a needle. Filling it with a blue liquid, he turned to Naruko.

"I'm going to administer a nulling serum to you now. The initial prick of the needle will hurt but it will go away soon after." Jugo warned her.

Even if she wanted to object, her mouth was glued shut. The pain created when she tried to swallow was unbearable. If she couldn't withstand that, there was no way she would be able to speak, let alone open her mouth.

Jugo tapped the needle lightly, wiped it with an alcohol swab, flicked one of her veins and took a deep breath, "Here I go."

"Drop the needle right now." Someone spoke out of nowhere.

Jugo jumped up in surprise and turned around quickly, "Who are you?"

* * *

(**Itachi's POV**) **YUSSS! IT'S ABOUT _DAMN_ TIME ITACHI ARRIVE ON SCENE!**

"That doesn't matter. Drop the needle." I ordered him.

He stared at me intently, "It does matter. I've never seen you before."

I stepped towards him, "Don't make me repeat myself."

I can tell he has no intention of dropping the needle. His fingers curled around it, making sure not to let go.

"I'm trying to help her." He jerked his head at Naruko.

"Let's say you're telling the truth. Thank you for the help but I'm here now. I'll be taking her with me." I put my right hand on my sword's hilt, ready to unsheathe it.

"I don't think so. Don't you see the condition she's in? She won't make it if you take her now." The guy argued.

I glanced at Naruko and almost fainted. Bruises covered every visible body part. They were greenish-purple spots, probably caused my a fist. A line around her neck was especially bad. It was horrible.

"Who did this?" I questioned him.

His mouth trembled and he turned away, refusing to look me in the eyes.

Removing my hand from my sword hilt, I grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against the wall, "ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! WHO DID THIS?!"

A groan came from Naruko on the bed.

'_Sorry!_' I apologized to her mentally.

"It was one of your comrades who did this, wasn't it?" I interrogated him, lowering my voice.

His face turned deathly pale and I knew I had struck a nerve.

"You're trying to convince me to let her stay when really, you're waiting for your bastard friends to come and finish the job." I accused him.

"That's not true!" He roared suddenly, causing me to step back in surprise.

I drew my blade, "So what was your plan?"

"I wasn't going to let her go but, I would have taken care of her." He told me.

"I'm taking her," I declared firmly, "So either you let us go or you stop me."

He raised his hands, "She won't survive."

"We'll see about that." I scooped her up into my arms.

"Nii-san!" Someone burst into the room.

"Sasuke?" I said his name, confused, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

(**Naruto's POV**)

"Nee-san? You in here?" I kicked open a blue door and fell into a closet.

"Damn." I cursed under my breath.

I had to find her, she was the only...the only family I had. Running blindly in the darkness, I managed to dodge the cracks and uneven edges of the floor. Everything was going smoothly until I ran smack into a solid object.

"OW!" I rubbed my head, "What the hell did I run into, a wall?"

"No, but you're going to wish you did."

I knew that voice. My lips began to tremble, "K-Kakashi Sensei?"

"Yo, Na-ru-to." He leaned in closed to me, "I'm sure I gave you a strict order not to come after your sister didn't I?"

"Yes but~"

"_**Didn't I?**_" He cut me off.

I gulped, '_Sennin help me._'

* * *

**Sorry about my long leave of absence. Been focused on other things. But I'm back now! As a gift, I've made this chapter especially long.**\ (•◡•) /


	26. The Rescue (Two)

(**3rd Person POV**)

Itachi held Naruko in his arms, "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"I knew you would do something like this! I knew it!" Sasuke snapped his fingers, "Where's Naruto?"

"Huh?" Itachi questioned.

"Don't play dumb." Sasuke warned him, "I know Naruto's missing. And since that idiot doesn't have a social life, I knew he would be with you."

Itachi sighed, "He did come with me, but we split up to find Naruko."

"Oh, then Kakashi Sensei's probably already found him." Sasuke mused.

"Kakashi's here?" Itachi groaned, "Why did you bring him?"

"Even though my ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu are **phenomenal**, I can't take these guys on by myself!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"We'll talk about this alter." Itachi told him, "Naruko is hurt, badly. We need to get her out of here and back to Konoha before~"

Itachi felt a dark presence nearby, "Who's there?" He called out.

Ukon and Sakon stepped out of the shadows.

"So you noticed us?" Ukon laughed.

"Well, he _**is**_ an Uchiha. Of course he would." Sakon said.

"Kimimaro died not to long ago. Guess that makes us the new leaders." Ukon was thrilled.

Itachi slung Naruko's left arm over Sasuke's shoulder as he lowered her to the floor.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, "What are you doing?"

"I want you to take Naruko and get out of here." Itachi knelt next to him.

"No way. If I leave, it'll be two against one! I can stay and help!" Sasuke argued.

Itachi poked him in the forehead, "Don't be stupid Sasuke." He smiled, "What if Naruko gets caught in the crossfire? All of this will have been for nothing."

"Nii-san..." Sasuke didn't know what to say.

Itachi stood up and turned to Sakon and Ukon, "My brother and Naruko aren't in condition to fight. They don't have to be a part of this."

Ukon stuck out his tongue, "You really think we're going to~"

"Why don't we?" Sakon interrupted, "I love the thrill of a chase."

Ukon and Sakon looked at each other and the two both wore a devilish grin,"Go ahead kid. We'll take our time with you later."

Sasuke didn't falter in his appearance and carried Naruko past the twins. At the door, he stopped and turned around, "Nii-san, I'm waiting for you back home."

Itachi nodded his head, "Make sure that family of ours doesn't get to hectic."

"You got it." Sasuke left the room.

"Now then," Itachi looked at Sakon and Ukon using his mangekyou sharingan, "Let's get started."

* * *

(**Kakashi's POV**)

Naruto walked alongside me silently.

'_He must be feeling awful. Oh well_.' I thought to myself.

It was his own fault. I had warned him not to go after his sister. And despite my threats, he still chose to chase after her.

'_He really does remind me of you, Obito._' I smiled to myself.

"Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto called me.

I turned to him, "What is it?"

"I've been wondering...how did you know where to find me?" Naruto asked.

"Honestly, I hadn't the slightest idea you were gone. It was Sasuke that came to me." I answered him truthfully.

"WHAT?!" Naruto's vigor had returned.

I crossed my arms, "Even if Sasuke was the one who told me you were missing, don't you think I would have noticed?"

Naruto kept silent and I took that as a yes.

"Think of it this way." I spoke, "We're getting your sister. If you had listened to me, you would have found out that I had already spoken to the Sandaime and he was preparing a rescue team that could deal with Orochimaru and his minions."

"You did?!" Naruto didn't even attempt to hide his shock.

"Of course!" I told him, "I wasn't going to leave her here at the hands of these scum."

"Kakashi Sensei I didn't~"

"But because you were too stubborn and couldn't follow instructions, you ruined what was **supposed **to be a quiet and subtle operation." I crossed my arms.

He looked down, ashamed. I sighed, "Let's just find your sister and get out of here. I'll give you a stern talking to when we get back."

Naruto nodded his head, "Right..."

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" I heard a yell from down the hall, "I'VE GOT HER!"

"SASUKE!" Naruto cupped his hands to his mouth, "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"YES! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sasuke called back.

"I don't know! Follow the sound of my voice!" Naruto responded.

I pushed him forward, "If he's yelling, that means Naruko's been injured in some way. We can't just stand around and wait for them."

Naruto face palmed, "Of course, what was I thinking? SASUKE, WE'RE COMING TO YOU!"

"OKAY!" Sasuke's voice sounded slightly closer than before.

We ran down the hall and I kept my eyes peeled for anything suspicious. My sharingan was uncovered and so far I didn't see any traps. Itachi must have cleared them as he ran through here.

Naruto was ahead of me, kicking through doors and swiftly searching rooms. My scoldings had been shoved to the back of his mind. When it came to his sister, she was the only thing that mattered.

"Over here!" Sasuke waved from a room.

Naruto rushed inside and I followed after him. Naruko was leaning against a wall and to say she was in bad shape would be an understatement. She looked dead.

Her skin was milk white and bruises lined every visible area of her body. Some were purple, some were green. Naruto clamped his mouth shut and I knew this was not a sight he should see.

Blocking his view of Naruko, I put her left arm over my shoulder and scooped her up from the ground, "Let's go."

"We can't leave!" Sasuke protested, "Itachi's fighting those freak twins as we speak."

I clicked my tongue, "Yamato will help him Sasuke. Naruko won't survive if we stay."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but not before glancing at Naruto who was quietly giving off a murderous aura, "Right."

'_Yamato, you heard all of that, right?_' I wanted to make sure.

'_Understood.__ I'll help the Uchiha._' Yamato answered.

'_Bring him back alive._' I warned him.

'_Have I ever failed a mission?_' Yamato seemed to be chuckling.

* * *

(**Itachi's POV**)

I stared down the two conjoined twins and in return, they stuck their tongues out in taunting manner.

'_I don't have to defeat them. I just need to buy enough time for Sasuke to escape._' I reminded myself.

"Hey, Uchiha scum, why are you here anyways?" One twin asked.

"Why do you think?" I spat bitterly, "A friend of mine was being held captive. Of course I'd come to rescue her."

"You really think you rescued her?" The other twin laughed, "She's been here for a day."

"I know." I responded.

"A day is enough time to scar her, mentally and physically." He snickered.

I shook my head, "You guys aren't the type to do that."

Ukon stuck out his tongue out, "Aw, what makes you say that?"

It was my turn to smirk, "Because you guys are too weak."

Sakon tightened his fists, "You're one to talk. We crushed you the last time."

I tossed aside my cloak, freeing my shoulders, "That was last time. A lot can change in a day!" I swung my sword at them.

They jumped back and taunted me with their laughter. I accepted their taunt and turned on my mangekyo sharingan.

I exchanged fists with the conjoined twins and managed to slash Ukon's leg, making him fall down on one knee.

"Damn!" He cursed.

Sakon made the mistake of making eye contact with me and I used that split second to trap him in a genjutsu. He went AWOL, staring into nothing.

"What should we do about this guy?" Ukon asked him, unaware of his trance.

Of course, he said nothing.

"Oi, Sakon!" Ukon looked up at him.

Sakon's pupils dilated and I could tell he was completely immersed in the genjutsu. Right now, I was having him run from a giant frog. Ukon wasn't attached to him, so he had his own body. But still, the threat of a man-eating frog right behind you didn't give you enough time to enjoy being on your own.

Ukon turned to me angrily, "What did you do?"

I glared at him with my sharingan, "Nothing spectacular. You'll be joining him as well."

Ukon's face slacked and he was sent to the world of genjutsu. He too would fall into the fake reality of being chased by a frog.

"I guess that's over with." I clapped my hands together, freeing them of any dust.

"Interesting."

I turned to face the direction from which the new voice was coming from. A man with short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes stared at me, a hand on his hip. He wore a standard Anbu vest, with black legs and strap-on sandals

My sword in hand, I turned my glare on him. "Are you an enemy as well?"

I was unsettled when he didn't go limp. My sharingan seemed to have no effect.

'_This is one of those "**strong in mind**" types of people Father spoke to me about._' I remembered.

"No need to try and kill me with your murderous intent." He answered, his hands now by his side, "I'm here to help."

I spread my arms at the two conjoined twins, stuck in their subconscious, "It doesn't look like I need help, now does it?"

He nodded his head, "Indeed it doesn't."

"Never mind me." I sheathed my sword, "What about Naruko? Is she safe?"

The stranger waved his hand, "She's fine. Kakashi and the others have her."

"Oh," I held out my hand, "I'm Uchiha~"

"Itachi." He shook my hand, "I know. I've heard all about you from Kakashi."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't believe a word that bipolar control freak says."

He chuckled, "Trust me, I don't. I have experience with that guy too. My name's Yamato by the way."

"Yamato," I patted his shoulder, "I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine."

* * *

(**Kakashi's POV**)

Shizune stepped into the hallway, closing the hospital door as quietly as possible. Naruto jumped up and I was sure she would be tackled. But Sasuke held him back and shook his head. Naruto begrudgingly sat back down.

Sakura, who had been recently checked out of the hospital, was back, this time with a bouquet of flowers. Itachi and Shisui had sat down in their own little corner, whispering back and forth. That came to a halt at the sight of Shizune.

Itachi looked up, "How is she?"

Shizune looked around the room, her eyes lingering on Naruto for a bit, "A sharp object, from what we can tell, severed the small intestine and the stomach. We had to operate on her and during the surgery her pulse stopped a few times. She's in stable condition now but~"

He hopped to his feet, going straight to Naruko's room door. Shizune stepped into the path and blocked him.

His face expressed true confusion, "Didn't you just say~"

"I said she was in stable condition," Shizune nodded her head, "But right now she needs her space."

Yamato nodded his head, "To rest and recover. It's understandable."

"Yes," Shizune looked at him, "But also because she requested it."

"She's conscious?" Naruto spoke up, "Oh, thank Rikudo Sennin."

"Did she say how long?" Shisui asked.

Shizune shook her head, "She didn't give me a specific time frame. She just said she wanted to be alone."

Yamato and I exchanged glances.

"Alright then," I clapped my hands together, "Let's leave her to rest. We can all come back tomorrow."

"But Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto got up.

I pulled the genin to their feet, "All of you need to go home and rest. Naruko will be happier seeing energized faces."

"How would **you** know what she liked?" Itachi muttered.

I glared at him, mouthing the words, "_We need to talk._" He nodded his head.

"Alright! Sasuke," Shisui put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, "You're coming with me."

"Eh?" He turned to Itachi, "What about Nii-san?"

Shisui got him walking, "He'll join us at home. Race you back. If you get there before me, I'll give you my dinner."

Sasuke ran down the hallway, "I've already won!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Shisui ran after him.

Sakura looked around awkwardly and I put my hand on her shoulder, "Sakura, Naruto here says he would like to escort you to your home."

She looked at him, surprised. Naruto glanced at me, as if to say, "_What?! When did I say that?_" I responded to his look with a wink and his face changed completely. Even if Naruto is naturally slow, he can understand this.

"Y-Yeah!" He turned to Sakura, "I mean, it's late and all. You never know who's walking around, ya know?"

Sakura smiled at him, "That's very sweet of you. Thank you Naruto."

"No problem!" Naruto smiled widely, "And you know, later on if you're not busy, we could go out sometime and~"

"Now you're pushing it." Sakura stopped him.

I laughed silently to myself, '_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto._' I shook my head, '_You're not smooth at all._'

As I watched them walk down the hall together, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Itachi was standing with his arms crossed.

"You wanted to talk?" He questioned.

Shizune glanced at me and we made eye contact. Sensing that I was serious, she looked away and left us.

"On the roof." I said to him.

"Alright." Itachi nodded his head and I made my way towards the stairwell.

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

Kakashi was unusually calm while walking up the stairs. A book in hand, not watching his step. Itachi was even further behind him, deep in thought as he climbed the steps. The silence was so sharp it could cut someone.

Finally, the two men reached the roof.

"Are you insane?" Kakashi didn't even wait for Itachi to close the door.

"In what way?" Itachi crossed his arms, staring Kakashi down.

"Taking Naruto with you on that suicide mission," Kakashi glared, "He could've been coming back to Konoha in a body bag."

"But he didn't." Itachi pointed out.

"Because **I **came to the rescue." Kakashi argued.

The two quietly fierce tempers collided and a battle of wills was ensued. Itachi's eyes dared Kakashi to say something and Kakashi's eyes said that he was all too ready to kick start a fight.

Coming to his senses, Kakashi glanced around. They were on the rooftop of a hospital for Sennin's Sake. He let out a sigh.

"Listen," Kakashi put his hand up, "I don't care where you go or how you live your life. Don't endanger my students. Ever. That's all I have to say to you."

"Well then you listen to me Kakashi." Itachi stepped forward, "Naruko is more precious to me than you can imagine, even more so for Naruto. One of these days, an event concerning his sister is going to come up. And he won't follow your orders." With that, Itachi jumped off the rooftop and into the night.

"Whoooa." Yamato let out a whistle, "Such a temper. He really should get that under control. Like **_someone_** I know."

"Shut it." Kakashi re-opened his book, "Did you speak to Naruko?"

Yamato nodded his head.

"And?" Kakashi glanced up at him.

"I can't say." Yamato's face was grim, "But the way things are looking, I have a feeling peace will be short-lived."

Kakashi sighed, "That's what I feared."

* * *

**I'm tired of making excuses. I've given myself a resolution to update every week. Keep it consistent. I'm thinking every Saturday but I'm not so sure.**

**Anyways, for my hardcore otaku weaboo anime fans, should I start using romaji in my chapters? I feel like English is too limited, ;-;. Leave a review, tell me what you think.**


	27. Back Home

(**Naruko's POV Because Fanfiction has a problem with "graphic"material, I'm posting this warning. Suicide is mentioned [for a brief second] in this. You have been warned****.**)

I stared up at the white hospital ceiling, contemplating my life. On the table beside me was a bottle of pills. If I swallowed them all, I could end my life right there. But for some reason, I couldn't do it.

Each time I reached for the bottle, my hand would hurt, breathing became difficult and I was forced to lay back in silence. My mind went back to Yamato and the talk we had just a few minutes ago.

_"Naruko, is it?" He took a seat beside me._

_I wanted to stay silent, but the urge to sass him took over and I answered, "I don't know. Is that what they told you?"_

_He pursed his lips, "Why are you angry?"_

_"Maybe because I was beaten to near death and saw someone die. Oh, not to mention the~" I stopped myself from continuing, "Never mind."_

_"The what?" He brought his seat closer, "Tell me."_

_I glared at him, "You know my name, I don't know yours. Why would I tell you anything?"_

_He nodded his head, "Fair point. My name is Yamato and I am an...__associate of Kakashi's."_

_"I love the way you dragged out associate. Like you two aren't buddies." I said bitterly._

_"We're not," Yamato assured me, "I know him from my earlier years, but we aren't close."_

_I turned away from him, "Alright. I believe you. Now, what are you here for?"_

_"Listen Naruko, I was one of Orochimaru's experiments too."_

_"Too?" I pulled the covers over my shoulders, "I'm not his experiments."_

_"If that's true, then why does he have a diagram of you and all your medical information?" He said as he took out a piece of paper._

_I sat up and snatched the paper out of his hands, "Where did you get this?"_

_"It was in your pocket." Yamato answered me._

_"You had no right to search me!" I snapped._

_"Shouldn't you be worried about who else saw this?" His tone was calm and patient._

_I felt the blood drain from my face, "W-Who else had access to this?"_

_"I made sure that I was the only one aware of it's existence." He leaned back in his chair._

_I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank Sennin," I turned to him, "What do I owe you?"_

_"Nothing, I just want some answers." He crossed his legs._

_I grimaced, "I don't know where he got this from."_

_"Are you lying?" Yamato questioned me._

_"I swear I'm not~!" I held my head, pain consuming it and destroying my thoughts._

_Yamato reached for the bottle of pills and handed one to me, along with a cup of water. I washed the pill down and laid back._

_"Naruko, what are you thinking right now?" Yamato wanted to know._

_I sighed, "Why does it concern you?"_

_"Because," Yamato sighed, "When I escaped from Orochimaru's captivity, while I was thankful to be alive, I was also angry at the world. Why hadn't anyone rescued me?"_

_"I **was** rescued." I argued._

_"But you might be harboring anger." Yamato said._

_"I'm not," I assured him, "I'm just...scared."_

_"Scared of what?" Yamato leaned closer._

_I covered my face, "Why did he have a full scale diagram of me? Why did he call me his Goddess? Why..." I stopped talking, feeling tears coming on, "What am I?"_

_Yamato sighed, "You're a human who, unfortunately, has piqued Orochimaru's interest."_

_"But why?" I shifted, "What did I do?"_

_Yamato leaned against the table, "Nothing, you did absolutely nothing."_

I sighed, "For Sennin's sake, why me?"

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

Itachi paced back and forth in his room, his gear still on. Shisui slid the door open and walked in, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hey Itachi, I heard shuffling and I thought I'd check up on you." Shisui opened his eyes, "What the...? You haven't change? Why are you still up?"

"I can get her out of my head Shisui," Itachi bit his thumb, "What happened to her over there?"

"Itachi," Shisui put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, "She's in the hospital, we've got her back. What more can we do?"

"I shouldn't be here right now!" Itachi's nostrils flared, "I should be in that hospital room, supporting her."

"And how would you do that?" Shisui questioned.

"I don't know!" Itachi exclaimed, "I just need to...be there for her."

Shisui bit his lip, "Itachi, have you considered the fact that you're spending too much energy on Naruko?"

"What?" Itachi glared at him.

"I'm just saying," Shisui put his hands up, "She **did** reject you. And I don't think she plans on taking you back anytime soon. Give it a rest, will ya?"

Itachi pushed him back, "Knock before you enter next time." He slid the door swiftly, locking Shisui out.

He sighed, "You're setting yourself up for heartbreak Itachi."

In his room, Itachi unclasped his armor, tossing into the closet where it landed with a heavy _CLANG!_ He proceeded to remove his black shirt, revealing a muscular build. He grabbed a small towel off the doorknob of his closet and used it to wipe away his sweat.

Pulling on a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol, he proceeded to kick off his trousers and went to bed with a casual shirt and his boxers. Staring up at the ceiling, he sighed and reached out to grab nothing.

"I'm still weak," He whispered into the darkness, "No wonder Naruko won't give me another chance. I can't protect her."

Turning over on his side, he pulled the pillow under his head and adjusted himself. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(**Still 3rd Person POV**)

Naruto wore a black shirt and dark orange shorts. Peering out into the hallway, he looked to see if Kakashi was there. Luckily for him, he wasn't.

As soon as Naruto had gotten back home, he planned to refresh himself and go back to the Hospital to see Naruko. But when Kakashi had told him that he would be staying until Naruko was well enough to return, he threw a wrench in Naruto's plans.

Nevertheless, Naruto was determined to see her. Tiptoeing down the stairs, he slowed his movement when the wooden floorboards creaked. Slipping into the Living room, he cracked the guest bedroom open and held his breath, deathly silent and listened.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he was relieved to hear soft snoring. Kakashi wouldn't notice if he left. Besides, he was only going to stay there for an hour or two. He'd be back before the sun came up.

Slipping on his sandals as he went outside, Naruto quietly locked the door behind him and ran away from the house as fast as he could, heading towards the hospital. He was going to see Naruko, no matter what.

The citizens of Konoha no longer showed Naruto any ill will as they had in the past. Mainly because Naruko had publicly beaten a man to near death after he shoved Naruto out of the way. But that story is for a later time.

Hopping onto the rooftop of a nearby booth, Naruto jumped from roof to roof, until the Hospital was directly in sight. Jumping down, he swiftly walked into the lobby and ran for the stairwell, not giving the receptionist the chance to recognize him.

He climbed one set of stairs and walked out into the Second Floor. The cool air hit him and as he walked, he realized something. The floor was strangely silent, except for the low hum from the ACs.

Counting the room numbers as he walked past, he came to a halt at 206. This was it. The room where Naruko was staying. His hand reached out for the doorknob but just as he was about to turn it, he thought of something.

Closing his eyes, he pressed his right ear against the door and held his breath. For a good 30 seconds, he heard nothing. Then there was a shuffle in the room. Pressing his ear even more, Naruto strained to hear every sound in that room.

And then he heard it. The sound of his sister sobbing.

* * *

**Alright guys and gals, I am officially set on how this is going to go. Pls don't hate meh if some peeps...**


	28. Changes

(**Naruto's POV**)

'_Nee-Chan is crying?_' I shook my head, '_No, that can't be her. Nee-Chan is always smiling and telling **me** to cheer up. It's probably someone else._'

I knew the odds of another person being inside her room, crying even, were less than 1%. I wanted to open the door, run into the room and wrap Nee-Chan in a hug. But I didn't.

'_If I were crying, I wouldn't want anyone to know._' I mused.

I slid down to the floor, my back against the door. Hanging my head, I covered my ears, not wanting to hear Nee-Chan cry.

"That's why I told you to stay home."

I recognized the voice. Turning my head to the right, I was shocked to see Kakashi Sensei walking up to me.

I stood up quickly, "Kakashi Sense~"

He clamped a hand over my mouth a put a finger to his mask, "Shh. She doesn't know you're here, right?"

I nodded my head.

"Let's keep it that way." He put a hand on my shoulder, "Come with me."

I looked at him, suspicious of his intentions, '_I'm going to get the lecture of a lifetime, aren't I?_'

He shook his head, as if he had read my mind, "I'm not going to lecture you.. I promise."

I gave him one last wary look before agreeing, "Fine."

"That's what I'm talking about." Kakashi Sensei smiled through his mask.

He placed his right hand on the back of my left shoulder, pushing me forward lightly. We walked out of the hospital and down the street. I had never really walked through the streets of Konoha early in the morning.

With Kakashi Sensei, I took in everything. The stall and shop owners getting ready. Some fitness freaks jogging around town. A man with a bowl cut jogged up to them.

"KAKASHI!" His voice boomed, "I challenge you to a race!" He pointed his finger at Kakashi's face.

He sighed. "Not now Guy. It's three in the morning."

"This is our Spring Time Of Youth!" The man laughed loudly, "We mustn't let a moment pass us by where we are not pushing ourselves!"

Kakashi Sensei leaned down to me and whispered, "This is Might Guy. He's the leader of Team 11."

"Hello Guy Sensei." I greeted him.

"Oh!" He bent down to look me square in the face, "Who's this seed of youth accompanying Kakashi?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" I introduced myself, placing my hands on my head, "And one day, I'm going to be Hokage!"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Guy Sensei's face went through a series of expressions before settling on one, "Aren't you the~"

Even I could feel the dark aura Kakashi Sensei was channeling. Guy Sensei stopped mid sentence.

"If you don't mind Guy, we'll be going now." Kakashi Sensei's hand no longer felt calm and reassuring. He pushed me forward rougher than I had expected.

I turned to look back at Guy Sensei while walking. All he did was shake his head and continue on the way he had been heading.

Ever since that encounter, Kakashi Sensei was being oddly quiet as we walked through the streets of Konoha. At first, I could give you the exact latitude and longitude of where we were. But as we continued the streets started becoming less crowded.

It made me uneasy. I never told anyone but I took pride in being able to say, "Oh. I know where that is!"

"Stop." Kakashi Sensei held out his arm, "We're here."

I looked around and realized we were in the cemetery. Specifically standing in front of two graves, about 3 feet apart from each other.

"These," Kakashi Sensei raised his arms, motioning at the graves, "Are my teammates. The Original Team 7."

"Oh!" I snapped my fingers, turning to Kakashi Sensei excitedly, "Is it true that you were trained by the Yondaime?"

He nodded his head, "Yes. Along with Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin."

I turned back to the graves, my excitement dying down, "What happened to them?"

I noticed him tighten his fist, lowering it to his side, "They were killed. During the 3rd Ninja War."

Walking up to the graves, I plucked a Dandelion growing in a cluster of weeds. Laying it in between the two graves, I bit my lip.

'_Is this what happens when war is declared? Kids die?_' I started feeling angry as well as scared.

I want to become the Hokage, I want everyone to start treating me like I'm somebody. But I'm not strong. I'm not strong at all. I wasn't strong enough to protect Nee-Chan from being kidnapped. I was no help when it came to getting her back. I can't do anything to help anyone!

I crumpled in the grass, "I have to become stronger."

"You and me both Naruto." Kakashi Sensei patted me on the shoulder, "You and me both."

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

"Sasuke," Shisui entered his room knocking on the door, "You up?"

"If I wasn't, I am now." Sasuke sat up on the bed, "What is it?"

"How do you think Itachi's doing?" Shisui asked him, leaning against the closed door.

"Fine?" Sasuke's tone took on that of a question, "I don't know Shisui. I'm not a mind reader. Why don't you just ask him? You two are best friends."

Shisui sighed, "Itachi's become closed off ever since you two got back."

"Well, to be fair..." Sasuke stole a glance at the clock, "It is three in the morning."

"You're awake." Shisui pointed out.

"Yeah but that's because-"

"Can't sleep?" Shisui finished for him.

Sasuke nodded his head, "Seeing Naruko that way...beaten up, scarred and hurt. I don't know it just makes me feel...sick."

Shisui sat next to him, "You're becoming aware of others around you Sasuke. That's good."

Sasuke kept quiet and Shisui took a deep breath, "I'm thinking about leaving the village."

"What?" Sasuke looked at to him, "Why?"

"I don't know." Shisui looked around, "There's just this desire for adrenaline in me. I need to adventure."

"You're a ninja aren't you?" Sasuke jumped off of the bed, "A jonin at that! Why don't you make yourself available for missions?"

Shisui shook his head, "That's not what I'm talking about. I want to be free to do my own thing. If I want to hunt down a criminal, it'll be on my terms."

Sasuke snapped his fingers, "Like a bounty hunter."

"Exactly." Shisui stood up, "I guess this is goodbye."

"You're leaving now?!" Sasuke raised his voice.

"Shhh!" Shisui clamped his hand over Sasuke's mouth, "Not so loud!"

Sasuke pulled Shisui's hand down, "You can't leave! Not with Nii-san the way he is!"

Shisui pursed his lips, "Alright. I'll stay until Itachi starts feeling better. But as soon as he does, I leave."

Sasuke nodded his head, "I'll take that."

"Good." Shisui opened the door, "Sleep as long as you want. I think you deserve a day off."

* * *

(**Naruko's POV**)

I blew into a wad of tissue paper, wiping my nose and sniffling. "...Pathetic." I mumbled to myself.

Kicking off the covers, I grabbed the edge of the bedside table, using it as support while I stood up. Inching against the wall, I made my towards the bathroom and almost stumbled head first into the bathtub.

Cursing myself, I lifted my head up to look at myself in the mirror and instantly regretted my actions. A cut up bottom lip drew my attention first, then the dark purple area surrounding my right eye. I winced as I traced it, memories of one of my captor's fist resurfacing.

"I'm so weak." I splashed cold water on my face, "So, so weak."

"_Then get stronger._" The voice, distinctively male, sent a chill down my spine.

I turned around as quickly as I could without insight pain, expecting to be face to face with a psychopath.

Instead, I was met with the bare door.

"You're losing it Naruko." I shook my head, grabbing a towel off the rack to dry my face.

"_Are you really?_"

"This is just a way my mind relieves me of stress." I continued talking to myself, "I just need to get some sleep, let these injuries heal, and I'll be back to normal."

"_Will you now?_"

"Can you SHUT UP?" I yelled at nothing.

The voice laughed, "_Well, you've got spunk. Are you sure you want to yell out loud? The nurses will think you're insane?_"

As annoying as this voice was, he was right. "I'm assuming you're a real person?"

"_Or am I?_"

I sighed, "I can't deal with this right now. I'm going to sleep."

"_NO, NO, NO!_" The voice became frantic, "_Don't go to sleep! I can't talk to you if you do._"

"Oh. Well in that case..." I opened the bathroom door quickly, hurrying over to the bed.

"_Okay, okay! I'll stop being funny. Just don't go to sleep. At least, not yet._" He sounded sincere.

Always a sucker for those that sounded apologetic, I sighed, "Five minutes. Start talking."

"_I can't just talk out of nowhere. What do you want to know?_"

I thought for a second, "Who are you?"

"_Can't tell you._"

"Can I see you?" I tried again.

"_I don't know what you look like either. I'm supposed to allow you to mature or whatever._" He answered.

"Mature? I'm twenty two!" I sputtered.

"_I'm 23. One year older._" He sounded like he was grinning.

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch, wanting to smile. "I'm not feeling so tired anymore."

"_That's a bad sign. you could be dying._" Worry filled his voice, "_I won't keep you any longer. Sleep._"

"Thanks...I guess." I pulled the covers up to my chin.

"_Sweet Dreams Eve_."


	29. Not A Chapter

(**This is not a new chapter guys and girls. I want to know your thoughts. Looking back, I feel that this book is poorly worded and I am actually embarrassed looking at previous chapters. Should I make a re-write book or continue it on like this? The re-write book will have frequenter updates, a lot more details and generally and understandable story. Okay, thanks guys!**)


	30. REWRITE

(**I've received PMs telling me to rewrite, so I'll be posting a new remade version of this. Same plot, more detail[_Now that I've matured with my writing_]. Thanks for supporting me guys.**)


	31. (Done)

(**The first chapter for the Rewritten version of this story is out. Go to my profile page to find it. Thanks guys and gals.**)


End file.
